


Scattered Petals Part 2: The Soulflower

by Spunky0ne



Series: Scattered Petals [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Some references to past sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 68,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: After Byakuya's death in the quincy war, a final gift comes to life to preserve his legacy. Amidst the chaos following the war, Renji and Tetsuya fight to protect that gift. But a challenge to Tetsuya's leadership uncovers both secret treachery that led to Byakuya's untimely death and the way to restore him. But what will be the cost to the two men who loved him?
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Byakuya/Renji/Tetsuya, Byakuya/Tetsuya
Series: Scattered Petals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143590
Comments: 29
Kudos: 6





	1. In the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this story at a time when I was convinced that Byakuya had died at the beginning of the quincy war, but even after it was revealed that he survived, I loved the story of the soulflower so much, I continued it anyway.

_"It is not easy to bear the weight of the kenseikan, nor the expectations that go with it, but we who are chosen to fill that position must do so with pride and utmost dedication."_

_The words seem cold and lonely, little comfort now as I sit in the chair in the Kuchiki family archive that he used to occupy, making the first entry in my own clan leader journal. I never expected to walk this path, to live a day beyond the passing of my leader, my cousin, and my secret lover of the past forty years._

_But I will continue to move forward for him._

_The repairs to the manor have begun, now that the fighting is done and we have been able to take down the battlements. The one thing that will not be as it was is the gardens, which I must invoke my powers to recreate with some piece of myself given to making them unique. I would rather make them as they had been...not change a thing. My heart is desperate to recapture any piece of him, though nothing can replace him or bring him back. I have cried all of the tears I had in me, all of them unseen as Byakuya would have wished it, and Re-kuhime's rain has fallen about the manor for days on behalf of Senbonzakura. The ceremony today will, I hope, begin to help us move beyond the tears and to rebuild the honor, dignity and power that is synonymous with our clan's great name._

_It will also be my chance to personally thank the one who gave everything to destroying the one who brought my cousin down. I have long known of Abarai Renji, but have never met the man in person. I have heard the stories of how they met, how they clashed and how they came to respect, even love each other as comrades in arms. I am curious to finally lay eyes on him. My cousin had great respect for him, as a fighter and a loyal friend. And I alone know that he also, at the end, began to feel something more for Abarai. He only held back out of respect for me...a guilt I shall carry to the grave with me._

_He should have embraced that kind of love. We were cousins, and bonded because he did rescue me from that dark cell in Itamigiri. And he guided me to find my core power, to grow strong and to earn the respect of those around me. Because of that, I withheld nothing he desired and never asked him for anything. And yes, had he admitted to his love for that man, I would have ignored the breaking of my own heart and quietly watched him walk away from me. Such is my love for my cousin that I would defy my own heart for his happiness._

_But now all happiness is gone. I never thought that I could be so calm and stern as the former leaders of the clan. But now my lips have forgotten how to smile...my mind to rebel and my heart to hope. All that is left is duty. And I will commit myself to that faithfully._

"Tetsuya-sama?"

Tetsuya's eyes closed for a moment, and he felt the residual burning that still seemed to catch at him, hearing his attendant speak to him so formally.

"Yes, Koji-kun?"

"The guests are assembled and the elders are being escorted in now."

"Arigatou. I am ready."

He stood and joined his attendant, then left the archive and found Byakuya's former attendant waiting silently on the wooden walkway. He forced down his own emotions and embraced the youth, brushing his tears away.

"I am sorry, Tetsuya-sama," Torio whispered in a choked voice, "I know that Byakuya-sama would have..."

"Peace, Cousin," Tetsuya said solemnly, "I of all people, understand. But we must hide our tears now. It is time to honor him. We have waited for months with him lying in stasis, waiting for the war to end so that we could have this closure. Let us send him along his way as he would want us to. We owe him that."

"Y-yes, Tetsuya-sama."

They said no more, but left the destroyed gardens and walked out the back gates and down a tree-lined pathway to the family cemetery. At the center waited a raised platform and bier, with Byakuya's body laid gently on top...carefully preserved and waiting to be honored with ritual burning. Tetsuya felt a horrid wrenching inside.

_I could not bear to look upon him once they brought him home. But I must look and look calmly now. Then, I must watch quietly as he is turned to ash._

And somehow, he managed to make himself move, to walk past the guests, family, the elders, and even Rukia and Byakuya's former fukutaichou, to the platform and to offer his cousin a final, respectful kiss on each soft cheek.

_I know it is just the preservation techniques, but he still feels as though alive. I want to lie down in his arms and die with him._

He felt a numbness pass over him as he reached the front of the gathering and stood at the podium in front of where his cousin laid.

"My deepest gratitude to all who have gathered with us," he said solemnly, his eyes touching the ones in front of him, and his heart aching with mingled sadness and sympathy foe the ones who also mourned, "We have all waited too long for the closure that this day will bring us...this new beginning amongst the most painful of our losses. I know each of us knew Byakuya-sama in a different way, and I will invite you after a few moments to share your thoughts, but before I do, I must honor two persons to whom our clan owes the greatest debt...Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji. It is because of the perseverance of these two people that the one who slew our leader has paid with his life.

Nothing about my cousin's life was easy. His losses were many...his parents, his wife, numerous friends, but Byakuya-sama bore everything with dignity and calm, ignoring his own pain and moving constantly forward, setting an example, not just for nobility, but for all shinigamis. He will be remembered and treasured for that. But he will be remembered as well for what he did that helped each of us to better ourselves. Byakuya-sama freed me from the half-breed's prison and helped to smash the barriers that held me back. I would not be here, at the head of the Kuchiki clan today, if not for his intervention. And for that, I am deeply in debt to him. Arigatou, Byakuya-sama."

Tetsuya's eye fell on Rukia, who tightened her trembling lips and freed herself from Renji's tight embrace. She walked to stand beside Tetsuya and cleared her throat softly.

"Nii-sama was a wonderful, beautiful blessing in my life. I know that he protected me because of his promise to my sister, but what grew between us went beyond protection. We truly loved each other. I lost my only family, my sister, before I knew that she was family, and Nii-sama was there to guide me to becoming the stronger person I am now. I owe him more than just my life. And there is nothing I can do to repay that debt. Still, I will try. I will honor the Kuchiki family by upholding the values that I learned from Nii-sama and by never forgetting what he did for me, and for my sister."

Tetsuya stood quietly at the podium, greeting each person who came to speak, and waiting solemnly as the person walked back to sit down and the next rose. His eye caught Abarai Renji's for a moment, and he realized that the man was gazing at the more curved and smaller, kenseiken that captured the hairs on the left side of his face. He couldn't read what the man was feeling, but the signs of deep pain were clear enough. But even as the others spoke and sat down, spoke and sat down, Abarai waited and said nothing. Finally the last person sat, and Tetsuya felt a tension rise into the air. He looked out at the ones gathered and met Renji's eyes directly.

_You must do this...for him!_

_We are all hurting._

_We are all looking for closure._

_Do not leave your comforts unsaid._

_Please say something for him!_

Renji's eyes looked into Tetsuya's and registered surprise and confusion. He swallowed hard, and then, as if he had heard Tetsuya's thoughts, he moved forward and joined the noble at the podium. He stood for several long moments, gathering himself as Tetsuya registered the slight quaking in his clenched hands, the hard controls he placed on his emotions, and the harsh flickers in his reiatsu. He waited quietly, his heart unexpectedly warmed by the close presence of one Byakuya had loved.

"Kuchiki Byakuya wasn't just my taichou," Renji said in a low, carefully controlled tone, "He was my inspiration...my motivation to get better and grow stronger. When I first met him, he scared me to death...as though he could kill me by looking me in the eyes and willing it. But even though I was intimidated, I was also in awe of him. So beautiful and powerful, so strong. I thought that if only I could be that strong, I could handle whatever life threw at me. Taichou and I began as adversaries, made so because I felt he stole Rukia from my life. I blamed him for taking her away, so that Rukia and I did not speak for forty years. But even though he did take the steps that made that happen, by doing so, he made me work hard to reach ban kai...something I couldn't have done without him. We weathered our differences over Rukia, and after my Taichou was injured saving her, things changed. He began to interest himself in my training. He mentored me. He pushed me even harder than I had pushed myself so that I grew beyond what I had ever dreamed I could. And along the way, we became bonded comrades...true friends. I owe Kuchiki Byakuya more than I can ever repay. And I do not regret a day we spent together. My only regret is that he is gone, and I feel like I have lost the better half of myself. Still, I will take the lessons he taught me. I will accept the pain, the loss, and move forward, always honoring and remembering him. Thank you, Taichou."

Tetsuya let a long silence fall over the gathering, then calmly nodded to Head Elder Nori to come forward. The elders gathered around the platform. All heads bowed as the final blessing was spoken by Tetsuya and the elders, then Tetsuya accepted the torch lit from the ever-burning flame kept alive always within the family archive. His legs trembled beneath him, and his slender hand shook as he lit the fire. It was everything he could do to remain standing and silent as Byakuya's body burned before his widened and tormented blue eyes, and the sounds of soft, muffled sobs reached his ears. He felt a wave of dizziness pass over him, and his abdomen twinged oddly. He breathed slowly and remained on his feet through the burning and the subsequent leaving of the guests for the reception area. He thought, in the end, that he was alone. But as he stood before the blazing monument to his cousin, he heard a footstep behind him.

"So," Renji's voice said softly, "you're the cousin Tetsuya that Taichou always talked about."

Tetsuya froze.

"My cousin...mentioned me to you?" he asked dazedly.

"Y-yeah," Renji answered haltingly, "he...ah...he was really...proud of you."

"Was he?"

"Yeah."

"He was very complimentary of you as well, Abarai taichou."

"Thank you."

The two went silent, watching the fire burn in front of them and both wanting to scream in protest.

"I am glad you came to honor him," Tetsuya said finally, "You and Rukia were special to him."

He felt a shiver go through him as Renji stepped closer and laid a warm hand on his shoulder. His voice lowered even more, so that no one would have heard if they had been present.

"I know just what you meant to him, too," Renji whispered.

Tetsuya's head turned.

_He...?_

"Yeah, he told me. I think that he wanted to be sure that if anything ever happened, that someone would know...you know? I don't know why he picked me."

"I do."

"Oh?" Renji queried.

"He let you inside his heart," said Tetsuya, "You are one of the very few. But he could be that way with the ones he truly loved."

"Oh...heh, I don't know about..." Renji began.

"I knew my cousin well, and I know that he had begun to feel more for you."

Renji caught his breath softly, a momentary agony flashing across his handsome features.

"And I sense that you felt the same for him."

Renji went pale and silent, and his hand slipped down off of Tetsuya's slender shoulder.

"I am..."

"I am the one who is sorry, Abarai-san," Tetsuya said calmly, "I wish he had not held himself back because of me. I am sorry...sorry that I was in your way."

Renji's eyes widened.

"Wh-what?" he breathed almost soundlessly.

"My cousin deserved happiness, and if he hadn't found it with me, I would have wanted him to follow his heart."

"What about you?"

Tetsuya closed his eyes, taking respite from the hard glow in Renji's.

"Our connection was different. Perhaps you were expecting jealousy, but I feel none. Byakuya-sama gave me freedom, guidance and love. He owed me nothing. I would have let him go if he had but asked me. The clan is not even aware of what was between us. No one need ever have known."

"How can you say that?" Renji asked, his voice making Tetsuya open his eyes to meet the redhead's, "Weren't you in love with him."

"Deeply," Tetsuya admitted readily, "Enough that his happiness was all that mattered to me. Perhaps it makes no sense to you..."

Renji shook his head and gave Tetsuya a shaky smile.

"You are just the way he described you," he said gently, "I wondered when he told me if you really could be that selfless. You're really not like the rest of them, are you?"

Tetsuya said nothing, but only looked into Renji's eyes and waited for him to go on.

"I'm glad he didn't hurt you by leaving you," Renji went on, "You've been through enough...too much and now this. But I am going to keep my promises to Taichou."

It was Tetsuya's turn to be taken aback.

"What?" he asked softly.

"He wanted me to look out for two people who were close to him."

Tetsuya held his breath.

"Rukia...and you."

Dizziness swept over him again, and the odd feeling returned to his abdomen. He tried to speak, but felt darkness closing in around him.

"Kuchiki-san, are you all right?" Renji asked.

"I...I am..." Tetsuya managed, feeling his legs weaken beneath him.

He tried to breath slowly and to recover himself, but the air went black around him. He felt himself begin to fall, and then he was caught up and taken gently off his feet. He remained aware enough to know he was carried back to the main wing of the manor and laid in his bed. Renji started to leave as the clan healer arrived, but paused, staring as Tetsuya spoke.

"Allow him to stay."

The room went dark and quiet for a time.

_Tetsuya lost awareness and found himself wandering in the gardens as they had been before the war, every tree and flower as it had existed. The sounds of the birds, the lovely colors and sweet scents filled his senses and made him fall to his knees, clenching at the soft earth._

_"B-byakuya-sama!" he sobbed, somehow knowing that this was the one time, the one place he could loose his grief openly, "Byakuya-sama, why? Why wouldn't you let me go with you? I would have given everything to protect you! I always protected you to honor what you did for me! How could you deny me the honor of protecting you? Of falling with you if you had to fall? Why did you force me to stay behind? You knew I would have died for you! You knew!"_

_A sakura petal touched his cheek and Tetsuya collapsed onto the ground, forgetting his pride and sinking into despair._

_"WHY? WHY? TELL ME WHY?" he screamed._

_He felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned, his eyes meeting Byakuya's and his mind realizing..._

_"Oh," he said, tears still running down his face, "It is only a dream."_

_"Is it?" Byakuya said softly, bringing his lips to his cousin's and coaxing Tetsuya into his arms, "Do you really think that I would leave you without saying goodbye?"_

_"It is just my tortured mind trying to resolve itself," Tetsuya reasoned, "You aren't really here. I know that you are gone and the gardens destroyed. I just...perhaps my mind is seeking closure."_

_"No...I came back to tell you something, anata. It is something important."_

_Tetsuya remained silent and still in his cousin's embrace, his eyes closed tightly and his senses filled with his softness of Byakuya's skin and the scent of sakura._

_"Before I left you...that last time we were together, while you slept after our lovemaking, I invoked the old ritual of blossoming. I left my reiatsu within you so that, if I was lost, you would carry my legacy."_

_Tetsuya's breath caught in surprise._

_"I left the 'key' reiatsu in Renji so that when you met, the ritual would commence within you, and our child would begin to form inside you. You will need to bond with Renji to receive the necessary balancing factors as your pregnancy progresses. I despise myself for burdening you, but I could not die and let my father's legacy end."_

_"I...understand," whispered Tetsuya, shivering._

_"You will have many enemies, Tetsuya. You must be cautious of the ones you know do not approve of you. But you have been ready for some time to endure this. Keep Rukia and Renji close to you. And be careful, Cousin."_

_Byakuya-sama, please," Tetsuya pleaded softly, "Don't do this. Don't go! Or if you must go, then let me go with you...please!"_

_Byakuya's hands touched his face, the lovely, gentle fingers brushing away his tears._

_"I have never asked you for anything in return for freeing you, Tetsuya. But always, I prepared you...made you strong...partly because of my love for you and partly because I knew that my legacy would rest partly in you."_

_"What? Bya..."_

_"You will take up my place, and you will make our clan strong again," Byakuya said, looking into his eyes, "You will bear my child to give them hope and you will fight with all of your strength to bring us back to greatness. I would take you with me if I could, knowing your love for me, and the torment of what I am asking of you. But you are the one who can do this for me. And it will be a fight greater than any you have fought before. But with Rukia and Renji alongside you, you can undo the damage that this war brought upon our clan, and make things right again. Do this for me, Tetsuya."_

_He tried to speak but couldn't answer. He held on tightly as his cousin's presence began to fade and Byakuya disappeared slowly from his embrace._

_"Byakuya-sama!" he screamed, "Byakuya-sama, don't go!"_

_The gardens began to shine around him, to grow in brightness until they blinded him. Tetsuya screamed his cousin's name a last time, then disappeared into the light._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is he going to be all right now?" Renji asked softly, looking down at the deeply sleeping Kuchiki clan leader.

"Yes," said the clan healer, "Arigatou, Abarai taichou, "It is fortunate that you were here during his healing. Byakuya-sama did not tell us that he had performed the ritual of blossoming with Tetsuya-sama."

Renji frowned and blinked in confusion.

"R-ritual of blossoming?" he asked, looking down at Tetsuya's lovely, troubled face, "What is that?"

"It is a last resort in making sure that his legacy is continued," said the healer, "He has impregnated Tetsuya-sama with his child...and he has marked you as his replacement in bonding with Tetsuya-sama and keeping his body and the child's in balance for the duration of the pregnancy."

"B-but...Byakuya died months ago, and...!"

"The ritual was activated when you encountered Tetsuya-sama today. Byakuya-sama left his reiatsu embedded in yours, I assume by your reaction, without you knowing. But he has entrusted the welfare and fate of his cousin and his son to you."

"But...?"

"You are the only one who can stabilize Tetsuya-sama, and this must be done daily for him to carry the child to term. If you do not complete the bonding, then Tetsuya-sama and the child will be lost. I am sorry that you must be burdened, but I ask you, will you help him?"

Renji stared down at Tetsuya, tears threatening and his fists clenching.

"It's what he wanted, right?" Renji managed in a choked voice, "So...yeah...yeah, I'll do it. For Byakuya taichou...I'll do it."


	2. Shared Grief

Renji felt something soft tickle his cheek lightly and drifted into an oddly vivid memory.

_ Pain still radiated through his body from the awful blows he had taken in his battle with a small, but powerful band of hollows who had attacked the squad six training group near the Hueco Mundo border. He felt relief at knowing that, although he, himself had been taken down, all of the others had made it back to the base. He wondered though, why the hollows he had fought, or perhaps others attracted by the battle, had not consumed him, and why even though he hurt from his wounds, he seemed to be hurting less. _

_ But suddenly, several strands of silken hair tickled his cheek, and the scent of sakura fell over his senses. _

_ Renji groaned and forced his eyes open. _

_ He found himself lying in a small cave, one so small that they had to lie down within it. Byakuya's body laid stretched out next to his and the noble's hands were on him, seeking the injuries and slowly, carefully healing them. _

_ "S-sorry, Taichou," he managed, "We did follow procedure on the training mission, but..." _

_ "But," said Byakuya, "you were given a firsthand lesson in that there are no guarantees. As cautiously as we move, there are things we cannot foresee. And in those situations, we reveal our inner workings. You saw the danger to the ones you were responsible for and you made certain that they were protected. It was a choice that is natural to you." _

_ "Thanks, Taichou...for not going off on me about getting beat up, myself. I'm glad you're not..." _

_ "Angry at you?" Byakuya suggested, meeting his eyes for a moment, "I am furious with you, but as you can see, we are still in the thick of things, and it would be useless, even dangerous for me to apply corrective force here and now." _

_ "Augh..." he groaned, closing his eyes and shaking his head, "Taichou..." _

_ "We will discuss this later," said the noble. _

_ "Oh, thank kami, because I think my body would bust into pieces if you started into me right now." _

_ "It can wait," Byakuya said, lifting an eyebrow, "until we meet to train...as I see it, a much more appropriate place for corrections than here in enemy territory." _

_ Renji found himself laughing, even though it hurt to do so. _

_ "Oh...I don't want to even think about how much that's going to hurt, Taichou! You are..." _

_ "You have no idea what I would have suffered if you had not come back, Abarai fukutaichou." _

_ Renji's heart skipped and his red-brown eyes went wide. _

_ "R-really, Taichou?" he asked, blinking. _

_ "Yes," Byakuya said calmly, his hands continuing to inflict lovely, warm healing touches as he spoke, "It would have been horridly annoying to have to explain to someone else how to make my tea correctly." _

_ Renji's look of wonder morphed into an instant scowl. _

_ "What is wrong?" Byakuya asked, smirking, "I was making a joke." _

_ "That was cold, Taichou...damned cold..." Renji muttered, letting out an annoyed breath. _

_ He flinched as Byakuya's hair tickled his face again and soft lips moved, dangerously close to his ear. _

_ "So was risking yourself so recklessly," the noble's voice breathed into his ear, "Do not do that again." _

_ Renji fought to keep his lips from smiling, but found the urge to smile fading as Byakuya continued. _

_ "It would be a dreadful inconvenience to have to find another fukutaichou, at this point. And add to that the fact that then all of the time I have spent instructing you would be completely wasted." _

_ "Ugh, Taichou, not to be rude, but could we please stop talking? I feel sick." _

_ "You are lucky you feel anything at all, baka. Now, be quiet and rest. It will be several hours before you are well enough to go back with me." _

_ Renji closed his eyes then. He felt a beautiful swell of warmth inside as Byakuya's body pressed up against his in the small space where the noble had concealed them. He felt bad knowing that his taichou would not be able to let his guard down and couldn't rest while they were still in enemy territory, but he knew that if he was to be of any use in protecting them on the way home, he had to let himself sleep. And it was all too easy to surrender to that, with his body nestled close to his taichou's and Byakuya's hair teasing his skin so sweetly. _

Renji flinched and caught his breath in surprise as something tickled his cheek again. His eyes flew open and, to his surprise, encountered wide set blue eyes staring at him from an equine face that hovered only inches from his. Renji yelped and came to his feet, knocking over the chair he had been sleeping in, then crashing to the floor, himself. The horse startled and lifted his head, laying back his ears and whinnying in protest.

"Wh-what the hell?" the redhead cried, suddenly remembering where he was, "Why is there a goddamned _horse_ in your bedroom?"

Tetsuya blinked and sat up, extending a hand and smiling as the beast lowered his head, relaxed his body somewhat and nickered softly.

"Ah, my apologies," said the noble, "This is Arashi. Arashi, this is Abarai taichou."

Renji gazed at the tall, black stallion wordlessly, as Arashi looked back at him sternly and snorted accusingly.

"He isn't accustomed to finding strangers in my bedroom," explained Tetsuya.

"So, he's...what? A bodyguard?" Renji mused.

"Well," said the noble, "He is more of a soul mate, actually. But that is a simplification. The best way I can describe it is that he is a manifestation of my own soul that lives outside of my body."

"Huh," muttered Renji, meeting the horse's mischievous blue eyes again, "So, you're not just another pretty face, ne? Or should I say neigh?" Renji chuckled, drawing out the last word in a simulated equine offering.

Arashi blinked and blew out a long, hay-scented breath.

"Augh, horse breath! Go breathe on him, baka!" Renji complained, "He's probably used to it...though..."

Renji stopped himself, surprised at the dark look that the horse was giving him. Tetsuya smirked.

"He has shinigami intelligence and he wields my abilities," he commented wryly, "I live a dangerous existence, and having Arashi with me allows me to sleep soundly."

Renji frowned.

"How can living at Kuchiki Manor, surrounded by servants and catered to day and night be dangerous?

Tetsuya blinked sleepily and reached down to rub his abdomen absently, his wide sapphire eyes regarding the redhead curiously.

"He didn't tell you very much about me."

"Actually," said Renji, "he talked about you pretty frequently. But it was usually about something you did or experienced together. He didn't give me your life story. I did catch the bit about how you were in a prison and he rescued you. But other than that you are powerful and devoted to him, I don't know so much. But hey, I've got nothing but time right now. It'll be weeks before our barracks is finished and our squad can reassemble. And our squad was given leave time because of me having to finish training to..."

He broke off, noting the pain in Tetsuya's eyes that mirrored what he felt in his own heart.

"Well, anyway, I have to train."

"Has Rukia extended you a welcome to stay here while the barracks is under construction?" Tetsuya asked, reaching up to rub Arashi's face, then patting him and sending him ambling out the garden doors.

"Ah, no, actually," Renji answered, "Rukia is still beside herself and isn't making a whole lot of sense. It's like were all holding our breath for months, and...well, the ceremony just...made it all so...final."

Tetsuya lowered his eyes and nodded briefly.

"Well," he went on, "you are certainly welcome to stay. The guest wing has been completed, so there are plenty of rooms. If you like, I'll have an attendant show you."

"Maybe in a bit," Renji answered, though the sound of sleeping in one of the manor's soft, comfortable beds made him want to groan with longing, "The clan healer said that the first few days would be pretty volatile, so I should stay close to you until the initial formation of the spirit chamber is complete and your reiatsu and the baby's settle into a balance. He said that you are likely to be tired and may have dizzy spells and nausea and vomiting while you adjust. You'll have those things off and on during the pregnancy, but it should be eased somewhat by our bonding."

"Ah, I see," said the noble, "But then, if you are going to stand guard over me, then at least lie down and make yourself comfortable. I don't have a room with an attendant's recess yet, though I will soon, so we will have to share my bed. But that is not an issue for me. Byakuya-sama trusted you completely, and I will too."

"Ahm," Renji said, uncertain about the offer, but deeply tempted by the bed and the lovely young man whom he would be sharing it with.

_ But this is Taichou's favored cousin. It wouldn't be respectful. And what if someone saw? Would it get him in trouble? It already sounds like Tetsuya has some serious enemies. So, what is the right thing to do? _

"I assure you that no one will misunderstand our intentions," Tetsuya said, as though reading his thoughts, "The elders have been called to join for an official accounting of the pregnancy tomorrow, so they are aware."

_ Byakuya used to do that... _

Renji's heart ached at the memory. He caught a look of understanding on Tetsuya's face and felt a sudden warmth towards the younger man.

_ He seems pretty young and vulnerable to be taking on having a baby and putting the Kuchiki clan back together. But obviously, Taichou believed in him. And there's a lot about him that I don't know... _

Tetsuya left the offer standing and laid back down, closing his eyes and beginning to drift off again. Renji remained in the chair by the bed, sometimes stealing glances at him and sometimes looking out through the garden doors into the darkness. He was glad that he couldn't see the emptiness of that place. The gardens at Kuchiki Manor had been famous for their beauty. It was hard to look at it now and not feel depressed. And he was especially careful to avoid looking up at the moon...

But even so, he was all too aware that it was full and brightly shining.

Tetsuya made a sound of discomfort and sat up suddenly, his eyes snapping open and his hand coming to rest on his abdomen. A moment later, he disappeared into the bathroom, and Renji shook his head and smiled sympathetically at the sounds of retching. He waited until the sounds diminished, then rose and walked into the bathroom. He found the younger man, kneeling on the floor and leaning heavily against the wall.

"You okay?" he asked, filling a small glass with water and offering it to Tetsuya.

"Fine," Tetsuya answered, accepting the glass and rinsing his mouth, "I do feel dizzy again, though."

"But you're through...erm...in here?" Renji inquired tactfully.

"Oh gods," groaned Tetsuya, making Renji smile again, "I hope so."

He started to get up, but swayed unsteadily. Tetsuya inhaled in surprise as Renji captured him and lifted him off of his feet.

"Let's just get you back into bed, okay?" he chuckled, "Then, we can do some bonding to help settle you down."

"Oh, you don't have to..."

"Hush up, will you?" Renji said, shaking his head, "The healer told me exactly what to do."

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Tetsuya objected, "I am a clan leader. You shouldn't disrespect me in my own home!"

"Yeah, clan leader?" Renji said, smirking, "I happen to be a taichou, and we don't just get walked all over by clan leaders like everyone else!"

The two men froze suddenly, staring at each other, then broke into helpless smiles and started to laugh. The sound touched their ears and echoed strangely, feeling odd in the wake of all of the sadness they had been feeling. Tetsuya's smile faded and he regarded Renji with a more serious, contemplative look as the redhead laid him down in the bed and watched him slide in under the covers. Renji hesitated for a moment, then climbed onto the bed beside him and glanced at him for permission to proceed. Tetsuya nodded and watched as Renji opened his yukata so that his trim, soft belly was exposed, but his privates were tactfully concealed.

But concealed or not, they teased Renji's senses, just by him knowing they were there.

He cleared his throat softly and rubbed his hands together, warming them with friction, then summoning the 'key' reiatsu that Byakuya had stored in him. He caught his breath and swallowed hard at the feeling of Byakuya's presence and he noticed Tetsuya having a similar reaction.

"You know, clan leader," Renji said quietly, "It's not wrong for you to mourn your cousin. We have privacy here and I'm not going to judge you. I admit I've cried for him. But I sense that you done most of your crying on the inside, ne?"

Tetsuya lowered his eyes.

"Byakuya was always quite clear that being clan leader is a very difficult job, and one of the most difficult things is maintaining an aura of calm. The ones who look to the clan leader, do so for reassurance. They must always see strength when they look at me."

Renji met his eyes reprovingly.

"Yeah? Well, I'm the only one here right now, and I'm not the kind who's going to look down on you for having loved him enough to cry for him."

"Ah," Tetsuya sighed, his eyelids fluttering with relief as the stabilizing reiatsu flowed out of Renji's hands and into his abdomen, "Then, I promise you that, at such time as I feel the inclination to shed tears for my cousin, I will not hide them from you."

"Good," said Renji, rubbing the noble's belly as he continued the gentle infusion, "because everyone needs to have someone to share their tears with, you know? No one should have to keep everything locked away inside himself."

The two went quiet as Byakuya's presence curled around them and both felt twinges of pain and the threat of tears.

"I don't feel like a clan leader, Abarai taichou," Tetsuya admitted suddenly, "I mean, I do not doubt that my cousin had faith in me, but...I do not feel so strong."

Renji held his breath for a moment, then let it out in a hard sigh.

"I don't feel so much like a taichou either," he confessed, "I still don't feel ready. I know that everyone thinks I am, but we all know that the only reason I'm wearing a haori is because Byakuya was killed. All of my talk about reaching for the moon...but I know if he was here, the guy could still beat the shit out of me. If he was here, I would have stayed on as his fukutaichou, even after the war ended. I may have hated him at the beginning, Tetsuya-san, but I loved him by the end. I loved that man with everything in me."

"I did too," Tetsuya said softly, letting his blue eyes sink deeply into Renji's, "Isn't it strange how it seems that it should take more than the two of us even to be anything near what he was? You wear the haori and I wear the kenseiken, but still we feel that we fall short."

"Yeah, well," Renji said, swallowing hard, "I think that Byakuya taichou probably felt the same when he put on his kenseiken and haori for the first time. I think we'll be okay, you know? Especially since we're together."

Renji blushed at the unintended suggestion and Tetsuya smiled bracingly.

"Don't worry," the noble chuckled, "I didn't misunderstand you. And I have no illusions that because we are sharing the bonding over this child that it means there is any expectation between us. You are simply someone who shares my deep love for my cousin, a love deep enough to make us go to these lengths together to see his legacy preserved."

He went silent as Renji's hands touched his face, and the warm, red-brown eyes observed his unblinkingly.

"I can see why he loved you," Renji said, caressing Tetsuya's soft cheek, "You're nothing at all like the others. You're different...the way he was different. I guess that's why he chose you to succeed him."

"Abarai taichou, please don't compare me to my cousin. I will never be worthy to follow his footprints in the dust, let alone fill his shoes."

"Hey," said the redhead, disapprovingly, "Don't talk about yourself like that...and don't call me Abarai taichou. You're not even in the military. Just call me Renji."

"Renji-san," Tetsuya replied, sighing as the redhead pulled his hands away and set the noble's yukata back in place.

The two sat on the bed, looking at each other questioningly.

_ Will you stay with me? _

_ My arms feel so empty and my heart so lonely without him. _

_ There is something of what we lost inside me. _

_ But I only feel that warmth when I share it with you, Renji-san. _

_ Will you stay with me? _

And as he had done before, Renji seemed to hear the younger man's thoughts, and laid down on the bed beside him.

"You have...decided to stay?" Tetsuya asked.

"Is that a problem?" asked the redhead, "I can go, if you prefer."

"No," Tetsuya said softly, "I am glad you are here. I think we are both the better for not being alone right now."

"That sounds strange, coming from the Kuchiki clan leader," chuckled Renji.

"Yes, well, such comfort as your hands have provided me felt strange coming from a Gotei 13 taichou," Tetsuya replied.

"I guess we're all just doing what we can, ne?"

"Yes," agreed the noble, turning towards the redhead, but leaving a respectful distance between them.

Renji noticed suddenly, a round, silver charm of interlaced knots with a small blue stone at the center, hanging on a silken black cord around Tetsuya's slender throat. He tilted his head where it rested on the pillow and touched the piece lightly with his finger.

"What is this?" he asked curiously.

"Oh," said Tetsuya, "It is a celtic moon charm. Byakuya found it while visiting the British Isles in the living world once. He told me that the unbroken knot represents the ongoing circle of life, and the strand that runs through it shows how each individual is woven into the tapestry of life. The moonstone at the center is my birthstone. It symbolizes self expression, compassion, intuition and balance."

"Ah...moonstone. Pretty. I don't know what mine is."

"What month were you born in?" asked the noble.

"August."

"Peridot...a more common green gem..."

"Hehe, sounds like me..." Renji laughed.

"...but," Tetsuya interjected, "a perfect one can be very valuable," Tetsuya explained, "The peridot symbolizes friendliness, purity and simplicity. That does sound like you."

Renji chuckled softly.

"Byakuya," Tetsuya went on, "was born in January...garnet, the 'stone of commitment'...commitment to both relationships and tasks."

Renji went quiet for a moment, then nodded.

"That's definitely him," he sighed.

The two fell silent as the ghost of Byakuya rose up between them again. They closed their eyes and began to drift off, as a soft rain began falling outside.

"Arigatou, Renji-san...for staying," Tetsuya whispered sleepily.

"No problem," the redhead yawned.

Within minutes, the two were fast asleep, but as they slept, the distance between them faded gradually, and morning found the two resting comfortably in each other's arms.


	3. Fire and Rain

Renji began to surface from sleep, but felt the oddest sense of not being able to move. He could feel the gentle weight of Tetsuya's body resting against his, the noble's head pillowed on his shoulder, and flickers of soft breath and silken hair tickling his skin. But the most movement he could make was to open his eyes. And upon doing so, he knew that he must not really be awake at all.

_Byakuya sat quietly in a chair by the bed, his dark eyes focused on the two younger men, who slept contentedly in each other's arms. There was nothing in those eyes to suggest any negative emotion, and in fact, Byakuya's expression seemed deeply peaceful. His lips curved upward slightly at seeing Renji was awake._

_"T-taichou?" Renji managed, numbness spreading through his frozen body, "This...is a dream, right? You can't really be here?"_

_"I still have something meaningful to protect," the noble said softly, "I will remain for a time to see to that task. But I will need your help, Renji."_

_Renji swallowed hard, tears coming to his eyes. Byakuya gazed at him curiously._

_"What is wrong, Abarai?" he asked softly, "You seem to be in a kind of turmoil. Your reiatsu is very unsettled. Are you all right?"_

_"I am fine, Taichou," the redhead said, nearly choking on the words, "but I wonder how you can ask me to protect anything that really means something to you, when I have already failed to protect what mattered most to me...you, Taichou. That bastard should never have been able to..."_

_"Stop," Byakuya said, his soft, warm fingertips touching Renji's lips and halting his words, "You didn't fail me. In the face of our lack of understanding of our enemy, and the use of my own powers against me, there was no way that I was going to leave that battle alive. And Renji, the truth is...I knew that before I ever reached the battlefield."_

_Renji's eyes widened and his aching heart clenched._

_"Wh-what?"_

_Byakuya looked warmly into his eyes._

_"Someone had to be first...to go to the enemy and to be willing to lay down his life to carefully expose the enemy's tactics. It needed to be someone powerful enough to live long enough to bring out the worst of the enemy's abilities, so that the others among the taichous and seated officers could enter the following battles better armed."_

_He paused for a moment, his palm curving gently around Renji's flushed face._

_"I didn't want you to have to go with me, but you needed to see. And once I realized that the enemy could not simply seal ban kai, but could steal it, I wanted you to then have a chance to learn first, about the medallions that were able to steal our ban kai, and second, about the weakness you might use to fight Senbonzakura if he was used to attack you after killing me. I also knew that I had to protect you and your ban kai, so that you would not be lost as well. If the shinigamis were going to survive, it was going to take every ban kai we could save to do so. So, I abandoned any thought of survival and focused my efforts on making sure that you were protected, and that my death in battle yielded something useful in fighting our enemies."_

_Renji felt a tear slide down his cheek._

_"Believe me," he said in a shaky voice, "we made good use of the information."_

_Byakuya smiled._

_"I know. And you did what I had hoped you would. You noticed the one thing that would enable you to keep Senbonzakura from killing you."_

_Renji's eyes blinked and another tear rolled down his face._

_"Yeah..."_

_"I am proud of you, Renji. In the short time we had as taichou and fukutaichou, you made yourself incredibly strong. And you proved that you were worthy to take up the open space that my death left behind. I hadn't an heir, a child of my own, but you safeguarded my legacy, Renji. I poured all that I was into preparing you for leadership, and I couldn't be more pleased at how you have risen to the occasion."_

_"You could still defeat me, even though I know how to fight Senbonzakura," Renji said, sniffing softly._

_"Of course," the noble said, smirking, "however, we would fight on even ground now...and I would not always be the one to triumph."_

_Fresh tears burned in Renji's eyes._

_"I wish we would have the chance to spar together again, Taichou," he said regretfully, "even just once..."_

_Byakuya's dark, tearless eyes met his warmly._

_"It will not be my sword that you cross, but my son's. You and Tetsuya will be committed to making sure that he grows into strength. The clan will need that strength to move forward."_

_Renji managed a short nod, but couldn't think of any words to say._

_"I know that you are grieving, Renji. But I need you to put aside your mourning and see to something that I can no longer do...something that means everything to me."_

_"Okay," the redhead said, blinking and rubbing his eyes, "Anything you want, Taichou. I'll do it. Just tell me."_

_Byakuya's eyes strayed to the shinigami who rested in Renji's arms._

_"You must protect my cousin and Rukia."_

_"Well, that goes without saying," Renji answered, glancing down at the sleeping noble, "Of course I'll protect them. You don't have to worry about that."_

_"There are still many among the noble families who look down on Rukia, for that she was a commoner, and on Tetsuya because he is a half-blood. I fully expect that he will be challenged. They will have waited until after my memorial, but today, when my cousin faces the elders, you and Rukia must attend with him."_

_"What? Go to a meeting of the elders? Rukia and me?" Renji queried._

_"Rukia has gone alongside me on occasion. She knows the etiquette."_

_"Well, I don't freaking know the etiquette!" Renji objected, "And won't it just stir things up, having me there with everyone already up in arms about so much common blood invading the clan?"_

_"Not to worry," the noble said calmly, "Just...follow Tetsuya's lead, and when the challenge comes, use you instincts. They will lead you right, Abarai."_

_"They usually just get me knocked onto my ass..." Renji mused._

_Byakuya arched an eyebrow._

_"That was before. You are not the same person you were when we stepped out onto that battlefield for the last time, Renji. You are a taichou. You must conduct yourself as one now. You will not allow anyone to knock you on your ass. You will intimidate them so that they don't dare even attempt it. And if they do, you will make them pay for it."_

_Renji managed a soft, sad chuckle._

_"Okay, Taichou. I'll go to the meeting."_

_"Good."_

_Byakuya sighed softly and captured Renji's face in his hands. He looked into the redhead's still wet eyes and leaned forward slowly, placing the lightest of kisses on his lips._

_"You know now, don't you?" he asked, keeping his face close to Renji's, "You know what I never told you?"_

_"You did the right thing by not hurting him," Renji said, his arm tightening around Tetsuya, "He really did love you."_

_"And that love was returned in full," Byakuya said, his eyes touching Tetsuya affectionately, "But another love grew alongside that first one. I loved Tetsuya no less and you no more than him, but loving the two of you as I did, I became conflicted. I confess, I didn't know what to do. I was already in love with my cousin when my feelings for you changed. And I just hadn't figured out what to do when fate stepped in and made it a pointless question."_

_Renji looked into his eyes questioningly._

_"Byakuya taichou, will you tell me? If you could have had any outcome, anything you wanted, what would you have chosen?"_

_Byakuya took a soft breath and kissed Renji again._

_"It would have been the three of us," he admitted, "If all things were possible."_

_Renji couldn't contain an amused smile, or stop the sweet blush on his face._

_"You really don't know how to follow the rules at all, do you?" he asked, chuckling, "You still have to go your own way, Taichou. But then...that's one of the things that made me love you."_

_Byakuya's eyes widened and filled with sudden tears._

_"Renji...you...?"_

_"I love you," Renji whispered, meeting Byakuya's lips gently, "And I'll do anything you want, Byakuya taichou...anything."_

_"Take care of my sister...my cousin...my clan. And Renji, take care of yourself."_

_Renji caught his breath in distress as Byakuya kissed him a last time, then slowly faded away._

_"Taichou, don't go! TAICHOU!"_

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya came awake suddenly, at the sound of Renji's cry. He sat up, staring at the redhead's wet and widened, red-brown eyes, and his blue eyes softened in sympathy. He pulled Renji close and felt the other man's strong arms grip him tightly as the redhead dissolved into silent, hot tears that leaked out onto Tetsuya's throat and shoulder, where Renji had buried his face.

"Don't go," Renji hissed in a choked whisper, "Don't go, Taichou! Don't go. Please don't go!"

Tetsuya's fingers ran slowly through the long strands of Renji's red hair and his head bowed slightly as he kissed the top of the distressed man's forehead. He didn't speak a word, nor let a tear fall, but quietly abandoned his own grief to help the redhead to shoulder his.

_I know the pain in your heart, Renji-san, the feeling like the light has faded away with him. And I will never stop wishing that he had let me die with him. But ours is a more vicious path. Together, we must rebuild what his killers destroyed. And we, the ones who knew him best and loved him most, are the only ones who can see to this task. You in his division and I before the elders of the clan...we must lay our grief aside and be strong for him, who is not with us anymore._

Tetsuya startled as lightning flashed outside the open garden doors, and hard thunder cracked, nearly on top of it. Renji's head rose off of the noble's shoulder, a second flash of lightning making his teary red eyes gleam as though he had gone mad. He stared at Tetsuya, wide-eyed and almost senseless.

_He looks at me, but he does not see me._

_He can only see..._

Thunder roared in his ears and drowned out his surprised cry as Renji turned and pushed him down, then fastened his mouth on the younger man's and kissed him forcefully. Instinctively, Tetsuya's hands pressed against his chest in protest, but as Renji's tongue thrust furiously into his mouth, and the sound of pelting rain, flashes of light and cracks of thunder filled his senses, his fingers curled and clenched, and his mind latched on to the redhead's, their mutual pain exploding around them in a haze of red and blue flashes.

Tetsuya felt as though his body had been bathed in fire, barely feeling as his yukata was torn away, by rough, desperate hands, and fiery kisses blazed a trail down the graceful white curve of his throat. He turned his head away and curled an arm around his face so that all the redhead could see was tumbled black hair, a sweetly flushed cheek and the familiar fine curve of his jaw.

Uncertainty clawed at Tetsuya's shocked mind as Renji's hands invaded the soft flesh and sloping curves of his bared body. Fire seemed to flare from those searching hands, to sink down beneath his skin and pull Tetsuya to the edges of his own sanity, then plunged them both into a darker, deeper abyss. He knew he should scream at the redhead to stop...that what they were doing was madness...heedless...reckless in the face of what they were trying to hold together. But reason escaped his mind in the searing rage of hot kisses that Renji laid upon his scorched flesh, and when Renji's hand touched his inner thigh, he parted them readily, meeting the redhead's burning mouth and loosing a pained cry that the other man simply devoured as he plunged into Tetsuya's unprepared body.

Melting heat flamed inside his breached entrance, and if he could have drawn breath, he might have screamed in agony, but Renji's mouth continued to absorb whatever sounds escaped him, so that all that remained was the sound of heavy rain, howling wind and pounding thunder. It was as though their entwined forms had broken loose of their masters and had become part of the storm. Tetsuya's hands clung to Renji's powerful, thrusting hips, his own reacting free of his direction, rising to meet the redhead's, and forgetting altogether who they were, where they laid and what price they might pay for such a display if they were seen.

But the roaring storm acted, Tetsuya thought, not only to fan the flames of their joining, but to hide their sin from any but the two. They locked their bodies together shamelessly then, thrusting heatedly, moaning like the wind and sweat leaking down their skin like fallen rain.

Tetsuya reeled at the impact of the redhead's member as it found the bundle of sensitive nerves inside him, striking repeatedly until the coil in his belly snapped wickedly, and heady flames of pleasure escaped him in seething pulses that added to the wetness on their skin. Renji groaned and shuddered, and Tetsuya writhed uncontrollably, screaming in something between intense pleasure and scathing pain as the redhead's heat filled him inside, leaving him pale, shaking like a leaf, and certain that heat had invaded every inch of him. He held back saying anything, only risking a glance at Renji before turning his head aside again.

But what he saw in the redhead's tortured eyes made his blood go cold.

Renji remained, frozen and staring, buried in Tetsuya's body...guilt raking his handsome face as his eyes met Tetsuya's, and realization broke out over him.

"Oh..."

It was a guttural, pained sound of disbelief that emanated from deep within the redhead's maddened core. The very sound of it made Tetsuya catch his breath in sympathy. The redhead pulled free, groaning in distress and tears invading his eyes again as the full weight of what had happened came crashing down on him. He started to abandon the bed, to burst from the room and escape the wicked truth, but as he moved, a slender hand caught the loose, opened front of his yukata, making him stop and stare.

Tetsuya laid, naked and still on his back, his flesh bathed in sweat and the remains of their joining splashed on his skin. And along one slender inner thigh, he saw a thin line of blood.

"I'm s-sorry," Renji whispered, white-faced and closing his eyes against the sight, "I didn't mean to..."

Tetsuya used his free hand to hold his yukata closed, as he sat up and knelt in front of the shocked redhead. The two gazed at each other wordlessly for a time, listening to the sound of the rain and the softer peals of thunder.

"Let it go," Tetsuya whispered, finally, "It's not important."

"But..." Renji said, swallowing hard and touching Tetsuya's face with tremoring hands, "I hurt you."

Tetsuya met his gaze fearlessly.

"I wanted to feel something besides numbness," he answered softly, "I wanted to die."

Renji brought Tetsuya's head to rest on a warm, damp shoulder.

"You know we can't yet," he said in a shaking voice.

"No," Tetsuya agreed, "And as much as we have sinned, we cannot compound it by breaking apart now."

He lifted his head and looked into Renji's eyes again.

"You know why he bound us together this way," the noble said with certainty.

Renji nodded and brushed a few tumbled strands away from the younger man's eyes.

"Yeah. He wanted us to take care of each other."

"The way he cared for each of us," Tetsuya added, letting his yukata fall open again and lying back down, "So do as he wishes, Renji-san. Take care of me. I won't resist you. Don't shatter your own heart on spikes of guilt. If you have hurt me, then take the pain away."

Renji's lips tightened for a moment, and tears threatened. But this time, he merely brushed them away, then leaned over Tetsuya and began to heal him.

"I really am sorry," he said in a calmer tone, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Apology accepted," Tetsuya said, holding his gaze with more tranquil eyes as Renji's warm hands and healing reiatsu soothed him, "However, you should know something...that there are consequences for us having acted so rashly."

"What do you mean?" asked Renji.

"Upon the blossoming, the reiatsu chamber forms, and the reiatsu that Byakuya-sama left in me, binds with it. But...if the bearer is taken within the first two days, then the child will also bear the markers of that man as well."

Tetsuya's fingers touched Renji's lips, stopping him from apologizing again.

"Don't," he whispered, "Don't be sorry. Byakuya-sama's heart was caught between the two of us..."

Renji sucked in a surprised breath, remembering suddenly the dream he had had.

_"Byakuya taichou, will you tell me? If you could have had any outcome, anything you wanted, what would you have chosen?"_

_Byakuya took a soft breath and kissed Renji again._

_"It would have been the three of us," he admitted, "If all things were possible."_

"And now it's like we can give him what he would have wanted," Renji whispered, shivering.

"We acted impulsively," said Tetsuya, "and we shall not do so again. But we will see the gift in what has happened, and move forward."

Renji nodded solemnly in agreement and withdrew his hands from Tetsuya's healed body. He tied the noble's yukata back in place, then leaned forward to offer him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I've never met anyone like you," he whispered, "I'm glad we met...though I would give anything to go back and never meet you at all, if it meant he would come back."

Tetsuya smiled up at him, then closed his eyes.

"My heart feels the same."


	4. The Hankou Seikai (Correct Defiance)

Tetsuya slipped out of bed, leaving Renji alone and sleeping deeply. He moved on silent feet into the dressing area and removed his blood and semen stained yukata, replacing it with a fresh one before leaving his room and walking out the garden doors, into the barren, destroyed gardens.

_It falls to me to restore this place, but first I must be officially accepted by the elders. I am glad for the delay. This will be one of the most difficult of my tasks. Although new life will spring from my hands at will, my eyes do not want to look upon anything but what we had before._

"Good morning, Tetsuya-sama," said Koji, stepping out of one of the rooms to join him on the wooden walkway.

Tetsuya started to answer, but heard a soft sniff and spotted Rukia sitting near the empty koi pond, beneath the blackened skeleton of a sakura tree. He glanced back at his attendant.

"Koji-kun, go and inform your brother that he is to tend to Renji-san when he wakes. Then, wait for me in the bathing room."

"Hai, Tetsuya-sama," the youth said, bowing, then turning away.

Tetsuya left the walkway and crossed the patched earth, where the grass had been, stopping and dropping to his knees on the still rain-dampened ground at Rukia's side. He said nothing at first, but waited to read her reaction. Upon noticing he had joined her, Rukia sniffed softly again and wiped away a tear.

"My apologies, Tetsuya-sama," she said softly, "I am sorry to have disgraced myself by shedding useless tears in front of you."

Tetsuya sighed and laced the fingers of one hand together with hers.

"Do not rebuke yourself, Cousin," he said quietly, "We are all in a great deal of pain and enduring it, each on our own terms and in our own ways."

"Byakuya wouldn't have wanted me to cry for him," she said, rubbing her hands over her face and sniffing again.

"I think that he would have understood," Tetsuya said, following her eyes to the empty koi pond.

"I can still see how everything was," Rukia said softly, "For the whole time I was here, little in the garden ever changed. If any part of it was damaged, it was quickly restored, always in the way my brother made it when he became lord of the manor. Do not take this wrong, Tetsuya-sama, but I can't bear the thought of looking at it when it is done and seeing it is not the same."

Tetsuya smiled at her gently.

"I feel the same," he answered, sliding his free arm around her shoulders, "We have suffered a shattering loss, Rukia-chan. And the signs of the destruction are everywhere. We can and will move forward, but to do so, we must accept and acknowledge our pain. So shed your tears as you need to...in quiet places, with trusted souls, and do not compound your pain with guilt at not being heartless. We all wish that this could be undone."

"I know," said the young woman, rubbing her hands over her face again and allowing him to bring her to her feet.

"It is getting late," Tetsuya commented, "I must leave to prepare for council."

Rukia nodded and looked up at him questioningly.

"Tetsuya-sama," she said softly, "There is something I must tell you."

Tetsuya looked at her quietly and waited.

"Nii-sama appeared in a dream I had last night."

Tetsuya smiled.

"He was in my dreams as well, Rukia-chan. I think that..."

"He told me to go with you today."

Tetsuya's smile faded.

"To council?" he queried, "Why?"

"He didn't say," the young woman explained, "He only said to accompany you and Renji."

Tetsuya's eyes widened.

"Renji-san?" he repeated, "Are you sure?"

"I am very sure," Rukia insisted, "When I woke, there were sakura petals spread around my room."

"I see," Tetsuya whispered.

He fell silent for several long minutes, considering.

"May I have Tetsuya-sama's permission to join him in council?" Rukia prompted him.

Tetsuya closed his eyes for a moment longer, then nodded.

"As you will, Cousin," he answered, "Only mind that you adhere to the rules of gathering."

Rukia gave him a wavering smile.

"What about Renji?"

Tetsuya bit gently at his lower lip, remembering suddenly, the redhead's maddened, lightning-drenched eyes and shivering softly.

"Renji-san will come as well...and I will leave it to you to inform him about proper etiquette, as my focus must be wholly on answering whoever challenges me."

"You think someone will?" Rukia asked, "I know that Councilor Orochi has been at you since Nii-sama freed you, but do you really think that...?"

"I don't know if he has the courage to risk death in a match against me, himself. Remember, I have already once broken his blade. I can do so again. His optimal move, then, would be to set someone he knew he could defeat against me...but someone whose techniques or abilities could put me off balance."

"Do you have any idea who that would be?"

"It would not be a councilor, but a member of one of the subfamilies," suggested Tetsuya, "someone he will have kept out of the way. The man plots constantly to undo me. He has never forgiven me for defying him after my emancipation from the prison."

Rukia closed her eyes and shuddered.

"He should have been executed for what he did to you in the prison," she said in a low, angry tone, "Nii-sama was incensed when the council refused to act on the citations of abuse from the former prisoners."

Tetsuya shook his head sadly.

"There was no way to substantiate, nor to refute those accounts, once council declined to accept our accusations, on the grounds of potential bias."

" _Bias_?" Rukia said, biting down on the word ferociously, "Tetsuya-sama, those men beat and raped, even callously murdered the incarcerated half-bloods. And then, even when freed, their own family members branded them liars and questioned their honor. You were treated so horribly..."

"Yes," said Tetsuya, "But Rukia-chan, look at what Byakuya-sama and I _accomplished_. Whatever challenge is put forth today, I stand at the head of the Kuchiki clan. And I will gladly fight to the death to protect my claim to that."

"Hmmm," sighed Rukia, looking off in the direction of the council hall, "You just might have to."

"I expect I will," said Tetsuya, "so I will not be startled when it happens. And you should not be worried. Byakuya-sama guided me into great strength. It will take more than that man to topple me. He couldn't break me in that prison nor by trying to play with my mind and heart afterwards, and he will not break me now. Have faith, Rukia-chan. All will be well."

"I will," the young woman said, turning to embrace him, then taking her leave of him to go and prepare for council.

Tetsuya walked back to the wooden walkway and continued on to the bathing house. He was surprised to discover Renji and Torio already inside. An instant blush touched his face and throat, and he started to turn away, but froze as Koji's voice rose up from just inside the bathing house.

"Good morning, Tetsuya-sama," the attendant greeted him, earning a glance from Renji.

Tetsuya fixed his eyes on his attendant.

"Good morning, Koji."

He swallowed hard and moved forward, keeping his eyes deliberately lowered.

"Good morning, Tetsuya-san," Renji said quietly.

"Good morning, Renji-san," he answered, without looking up.

He waited as Koji undressed him, then waded out into the hip deep warm water of the large bathing pool, hesitating for a moment, then joining Renji beneath the sandstone waterfalls. Neither man spoke as the attendants bathed them, but they lingered beneath the waterfalls for a time afterward, until Tetsuya cleared his throat softly and spoke to the attendants.

"Torio, Koji, please leave us."

The attendants exchanged glances, then left the room.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Renji asked.

"I needed to speak candidly to you," Tetsuya said.

"I did mean it when I said that I was sorry," Renji said, seeking his eyes, but finding them carefully averted.

"That is not what I wished to speak to you about," Tetsuya said, still looking down at the water.

"Oh."

"I wondered if you would be willing to join Rukia and me in going to council this morning."

Renji felt an odd twinge in his stomach, remembering.

_"There are still many among the noble families who look down on Rukia, for that she was a commoner, and on Tetsuya because he is a half-blood. I fully expect that he will be challenged. They will have waited until after my memorial, but today, when my cousin faces the elders, you and Rukia must attend with him."_

"Erm...is there some reason?" he asked, "I mean, it sounds kind of strange, considering those guys really don't like commoners who interfere with the clan."

"My cousin visited his sister in her dreams, and he indicated that the two of you should go."

Tetsuya raised his eyes suddenly, meeting Renji's fully and sending a jolt through the redhead.

"Y-yeah," said Renji, "He...visited me too. That was why I kinda freaked out."

Tetsuya nodded.

"It was an understandable response," he said, tilting his head back and letting the water run through his black hair and down over his shoulders and back, "These are extreme times. But I will warn you. You must not interfere with the council. Sit quietly. Watch. You may pick up on something I do not. We will talk after to discuss strategy."

"You are really convinced that someone will challenge you?" Renji asked.

"I know someone will," Tetsuya answered, "I only wait to learn who, and how they will initiate the challenge. The right to Hankou-Seikai...correct defiance...is built into our laws. It is meant to give the council a way to overcome a corrupted leader."

"Or just one they have a beef with," commented the redhead.

Tetsuya's eyes touched him solemnly.

"The declaration of Hankou-Seikai invokes a battle to the death. There are only rare circumstances in which is has been sought in the past. But the undercurrent of negative feeling against the half-bloods, though not usually spoken aloud in the wake of the discovery of the illegal prison and the atrocities that took place there, still exists in many hearts. They held back while we mourned Byakuya-sama, but they will lose their reverence quickly now."

Alarm rose in Renji's red-brown eyes.

"What? They're going to try to kill you?"

"By the rules of Hankou-Seikai, we will have three days to prepare, after which we will meet on the manor grounds in the training field, and we will duel for leadership. We do not have to kill each other. However, a leader who cuts down the challenger without killing him is considered weak, and is likely to be challenged again."

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Renji.

Tetsuya shook his head.

"I am going to inform the council that I am carrying Byakuya-sama's heir. Once the heir is acknowledged, I can claim leadership, which Byakuya-sama has already indicated to the council, is his desire, or I can accept a lesser regency, where I lead only until Byakuya-sama's heir comes of age. Accepting leadership means I can be challenged, but as I am carrying the heir, the challenge must wait until the child is born. A regent is given less powers, but cannot be challenged. Usually, when trouble is expected, regency is claimed to head it off. And this is what my enemies among the council want. They either want greater control over the heir and the clan, or they want me out of the way altogether. Either path is dangerous, but Byakuya-sama has indicated that he wants me to lead and not to accept regency."

Renji chuckled nostalgically.

"He never did things the easy way, ne?"

"No. But, because he listened to his heart, I live and breathe, and I do so freely. I never forget that fact. So I will do as he asks."

"Well," said Renji, "at least you don't have to worry about fighting anyone for...for however long your pregnancy goes on. How long is that, by the way?"

"Six to nine months," Tetsuya said, laying a hand on his abdomen, "for the reiatsu cluster to mature."

"And, uh...just curious here, how does the baby come out?"

"When the reiatsu is fully matured, the area of my body that it lies beneath will lose cohesion and the cluster will be able to pass through and emerge. It will then solidify into shinigami form."

"Wow..." mused the redhead, "That's...amazing."

"I agree."

"Tell me something. Did, ah...did he tell you that he was going to do this? To make you pregnant in case he should die?"

"No...but I thought he might. No...I hoped he might. It is a great comfort."

"Yeah," said Renji, moving closer and laying a hand on his abdomen, "It is."

Tetsuya held perfectly still, a blush rising on his skin at being touched in such a gentle way. Flashes of their more violent lovemaking flashed fitfully in his mind, unsettling his already pounding heart.

"Sorry," said the redhead, starting to pull his hand away, "I should have asked permission."

Tetsuya captured his hand and brought it back to rest on his soft belly.

"You are one of the child's fathers," he said, matter-of-factly, "You are welcome to interact with him."

Renji gave him a troubled look.

"I still feel bad about what happened. I really lost it."

"You were suffering. You were desperate for some part of him and made senseless with grief. Believe me, compared to what I faced in Itamigiri, you were gentle. Put this out of your mind. We have greater concerns at present."

Renji sighed and moved closer, wrapping his arms around Tetsuya and invoking the reiatsu Byakuya had left in him to stabilize the baby's reiatsu. Tetsuya closed his eyes and leaned against the redhead, a contented expression stealing over his youthful features.

"Tetsuya-san, will you tell me more about Itamigiri? N-not if it's too painful. It's just that..."

"You should know more about it, as it will impact everything that happens between the council and me," Tetsuya agreed, "I was born in the prison. My parents, Takao and Kiko, were incarcerated there after I was conceived against the rules of the clan that were meant to keep clan members from marrying commoners. There was concern after the uprising led by Saito Ryuu, a half-blood, that allowing noble blood to seep into the common class would encourage the peasants to revolt. They invoked harsh rules and punishments to restrict such unions. But my parents were in love and couldn't bear to separate. They hid in the Rukongai, but were found and taken to the prison. I was already within my mother when they were imprisoned, but she hid her pregnancy to keep the guards from making her miscarry...and luckily for me, they did not go so far as to kill newborns. But we were kept in the prison. My father was executed shortly after arriving and my mother died on my fifteenth birthday. I was lucky to share a cell with a boy named Naoki, who cared for me and helped me to cope with the cruelty of our captors."

"He sounds like a nice kid. Do you still see him sometimes?"

"In a manner of speaking," Tetsuya answered, blinking slowly, "Naoki was killed during the liberation of the prison. He stepped between me and one of the guards that was trying to stop us. Because he had been my lover and had died protecting me, Byakuya-sama had him buried here."

"Ah...I'm sorry, Tetsuya-san."

"I am grateful for his love, his friendship, and his sacrifice. I mourn for him, but Byakuya-sama helped me see that loving Naoki as I did, did not mean that my heart had to die with him. I could move on and love another. I am glad that I did."

"So...how did Byakuya find the prison?" Renji asked, the power around his hands pulsing softly as the bonding continued.

"His father grew up with mine, here at the manor. They were close. And Soujun protected them, inasmuch as he could. He was beside himself when they disappeared, but he wasn't able to find them. Byakuya-sama carried on the search after his father's death, and it was that search that led him to the prison, and which led to my emancipation. He took me in and civilized me somewhat, then had me placed with Kuchiki's Sadao and Mai amongst one of the subfamilies. I was later made head of house security, and finally as his personal bodyguard. Over time, we beat down the idea that the half-bloods were inferior, or that their existence was a threat. We won acceptance, and slowly the old laws were repealed."

"And now, you are clan leader," Renji said appreciatively.

"Unofficially, at present, but yes. It remains to be seen how things will go now. I have some enemies still, one in particular...Orochi...who shares a dark history with me."

"Oh?"

"Orochi was a guard in the prison, something he says that he only did to reconnoiter for Byakuya-sama...but I was there. I know the full length and breadth of that man's intolerance and cruelty."

"He hurt you?"

"He hurt a lot of people," Tetsuya said in a low, guarded tone, "But he focused on me in particular, because we were cousins. He was cruel...vicious. He still is."

"Why didn't Byakuya just kill him?" Renji asked, running his fingers through Tetsuya's wavy hair.

"Tempers were already high, and the council was coming apart over the issue. The only way to restore order was to have both sides make concessions. The half-bloods were freed, but were still very much looked down on. We were considered a burden on the clan and many laws restricted our activities and status in the clan. Most of those old laws have been repealed, however, there is still mistrust, so when Byakuya-sama and I became lovers, we did so secretly, so as not to upset the balance of powers or divide the clan. It is important that you not admit any knowledge that Byakuya-sama and I were lovers. All the council will know is that Byakuya-sama left his legacy in me. They can imagine what they want, but we were careful to give them no evidence...not ever."

Renji felt an icy chill inside, remembering the garden doors being open during their sudden coupling.

"Tetsuya-san, what will happen if they find out about what happened between you and me? I mean, the doors were open. Someone could have seen."

"Do not concern yourself with that," Tetsuya said, straightening and stretching, then starting for the edge of the pool, "Come, we must prepare for council."

Renji shook his head, his last question still nagging at his mind as he followed the noble out of the bathing pool.


	5. Kouketsu no Jitsurei (Example of Nobility)

"Kami, is that really you, Tetsuya-san?" Renji asked, staring as the young noble stepped out of his bedroom, dressed in a stunning formal kimono of several shades of blue and lovely notes of indigo, matching fingerless gloves and silken scarf and his smaller and almost serpentine kenseiken decorating the upper left side of his head.

Tetsuya smiled good-naturedly.

"Well, one would hardly expect I would dishonor myself by going before council to be confirmed wearing my house security uniform, ne?"

"Right," chuckled Renji, "I just mean that you look really...beautiful."

Tetsuya felt heat on his face and throat and looked away, seeking Arashi.

"Arigatou, Renji-san," he said, then he whistled sharply, and was answered with the sound of fast hoofbeats.

Renji watched in awe as the tall black stallion pelted down the trail to the back gate and sailed over, stretching his graceful body out, then landing neatly, with a feisty flip of his long, wavy black tail. He slowed as he reached them, then stopped in front of Renji, eyeing the redhead disapprovingly.

"What?" Renji said defensively, "You got a problem with me, Fleabag?"

The stallion snorted and laid his ears back, glaring at Renji as Tetsuya mounted, then offered the redhead a hand.

"Ah...I don't know," Renji said uncertainly, "Maybe I'll just walk. The weather's nice...you know?"

"Come, Renji-san," Tetsuya said, shaking his head, "We need to arrive on time."

"Uh, I don't think Fleabag there really likes me. I don't know what I _did_ exactly, but...hey, can't we be friends?"

_After you assaulted my master? What is next? Would you like to try assaulting me?_

"Wh-what the _hell_?" Renji gasped, looking around, "Did you hear that?"

"Did I hear what?" asked Tetsuya.

Then, he glanced down at the stallion and shook his head.

"My apologies," he said quickly, "I should have warned you. Because we were together sexually, Arashi is able to communicate with you. I didn't hear because he wasn't speaking to me."

"Oh..." groaned the redhead, "Now you tell me! I thought I was just crazy."

_Aren't all rapists crazy?_

"HEY! I'm not a..."

Renji stopped himself forcibly, and Tetsuya fired a sharp mental reprimand at the stallion.

_You are making us late for council, you brute. Do not harass him._

Arashi gave him an equine scowl and snorted.

_But he..._

Tetsuya's frown deepened.

_That is between him and me._

The stallion tossed his head rebelliously.

 _Not when I can feel your anxiety, your fear, your pain,_ the stallion reminded him.

_Peace, Arashi. You know what we are all enduring._

Renji flinched as the stallion's reiatsu rose and he gave something close to a growl. And when the stallion's voice sounded in his head again, the redhead felt an icy chill pass through him.

_Lay a hand, or anything else on my master again, and I will personally remove it!_

The stallion eyed Renji guardedly as he climbed on behind Tetsuya and wrapped his arms around the noble's slender waist.

_Keep your hands where I can see them._

"Has Arashi ever, you know, killed anyone?" Renji asked as the stallion broke into a swift trot, making him tighten his arms around the noble.

"Killed anyone?" Tetsuya repeated, frowning, "Just hollows. Why?"

"Eh, just asking," Renji muttered, settling against Tetsuya's warm back, "So...how in the hell do you _wear_ these goddamned formal things? They itch so bad, I think I'll lose my mind."

"I always use a silk underlay so that the harsher material does not irritate my skin," the noble answered, nudging Arashi into a canter, "I got the idea from Byakuya-sama, who did the same thing. Although some kimonos are soft enough that the underlay is not necessary."

"Ah, I'll have to keep that in mind," the redhead said.

"I will be happy to show you before you attend another noble function," Tetsuya offered.

"Well, heh, I don't think I'll be going to many more of these get togethers. I'm just doing this because Taichou insisted. Being around all those really beautiful people makes me feel like some kinda monster."

 _Monster...rapist..._ said Arashi into the redhead's mind.

_Shut up!_

The black horse slowed as they approached the not yet repaired council hall, dropping to a cooling walk as they reached the courtyard, then stopping short of the steps. Renji slid down, then waited as Tetsuya followed. They straightened their clothing, then stepped to the side, where Rukia was waiting for them, dressed in a lovely dark red and midnight blue kimono that Renji remembered Byakuya giving her for her birthday.

"You look really great," he said, smiling at her.

"Shut up," Rukia laughed, "You're just being nice to me because you feel sorry for me. You probably think I look like a clown."

"No way," Renji assured her, "That looks nice on you."

"Thanks," Rukia said, a light blush on her cheeks, "You look like you're about to jump out of your skin."

"Yeah, this thing's pretty itchy."

"I'll have to show you how to use a silk underlay to stop that," the young woman offered.

"Okay," objected the redhead, "Why am I the only one around here who seems to _not know_ every damned thing!"

"Easy, Renji," Rukia laughed, "Tetsuya-sama and I will help you."

"Yes," said Tetsuya, stepping forward, "Up the stairs and straight on. You'll enter and sit down with me at the head table."

"Tetsuya sits first," Rukia instructed him, "then the council, then us."

"Okay, leader, council...us, got it."

Tetsuya led, and Rukia and Renji followed a step behind, into the building, and then into the council chambers. They moved to the head table and waited as the rest of the council entered the room and turned to face Tetsuya. The noble nodded to the group and sat. Then, the elders sat. Rukia tugged on Renji's sleeve and the two sat down on either side of Tetsuya, waiting silently and watching as Head Councilor Nori called the meeting to order.

"On Council Agenda," he said solemnly, "The approval and installation of the twenty-ninth head of the Kuchiki clan, Kuchiki Tetsuya. To the matter of approval...Temporary approval was granted upon the register of the death of our twenty-eighth head, Kuchiki Byakuya. Council records that it was the will of our former leader that leadership should pass to Kuchiki Tetsuya, and that the motion passed to award provisional leadership at that time. Having reached the end of the war, Kuchiki Tetsuya has petitioned to make his leadership permanent, pursuant to the rules of Council as stated in our charters. Council will now hear any arguments, for or against this installation, and after which, vote to award or deny said mantle of leadership."

"A moment, please, Head Councilor," said Tetsuya.

"Lord Initiate Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya looked around the chamber.

"Lords and Ladies," he said solemnly, "Before we move to the discussion of my approval for leadership, Council must be informed that as of eighteen hundred hours last night, the clan's ritual of blossoming was invoked, and Kuchiki Byakuya's heir was registered."

He paused as startled sounds erupted around the room, and the clan healer rose, where he sat near Tetsuya.

"The ritual of blossoming commenced shortly before eighteen hundred hours yesterday and was confirmed by myself and two other family healers, pursuant to our laws. The heir was detected in Kuchiki Tetsuya's body, and is noted to be male, alive, and thriving. The child's paternity was registered in a decree from Kuchiki Byakuya, delivered to Council upon his passing, as soon as the ritual was invoked."

"Tetsuya-san is with child, then?" queried Councilor Arisa.

"That is correct," said the clan healer, "We cannot, as you know, confirm the paternity of the child until birth, but Byakuya-sama's missive to Council did indicate that he had commenced the ritual of blossoming in advance of the war, to be invoked upon his death. As yet, we have no reason to question the paternity of the child. It will, of course, be confirmed at live birth before the heir is registered."

"I think that we are fortunate, indeed, to have an heir from our former leader to consider," said the head councilor, "The matter is recorded and will be addressed upon the live birth of the child."

He smiled at Tetsuya.

"Congratulations, Lord Initiate," he said quietly.

"Arigatou, Head Councilor," Tetsuya replied, inclining his head.

"Now, to the matter of the approval of Lord Initiate Tetsuya-san's candidacy for permanent lordship or regency. Council will now hear arguments related to this. Councilor Fumio?"

"The council record notes that it was clearly the will of our former leader that Kuchiki Tetsuya ascend to leadership and council records numerous family commendations for Tetsuya-san's commitment to the family and adherence to our laws and customs. I have no issues with our former leader's decision and wholly support it."

"Councilor Arisa?"

"I agree that Kuchiki Tetsuya's record does speak for itself, but although our rules do not prohibit one of mixed blood to ascend, I wonder if it does not threaten to divide the family during a time of upheaval. I feel it may be prudent for Tetsuya-san to seek regency instead...to soothe the uncertainty and to show his commitment to what is best for the family."

"Councilor Toru?"

"What is best for the family, you say, Arisa? What could be better for the family than an accomplished fighter, and a man who has shown perfect commitment and adherence to our laws? I know that some question whether it will be divisive to have a half-blood in such a position of power, but regardless of blood, this man has the recommendation and background we require and has shown respect for our well-being. I see no reason to hold back from naming Tetsuya-san leader."

"Councilor Arisa?"

"He does indeed have Byakuya-sama's recommendation and a commendable record, however, he is not in Byakuya-sama's direct line. And as he admits to carrying one who is, it is customary to yield leadership upon the coming of age of the heir."

"Councilor Toru?"

"But in cases where the leader has indicated that he prefers the regent to have full powers of leadership, as in times of recovery from war, which we are experiencing now, stronger powers of leadership are necessary and appropriate to ensure that our needs are capably met."

"Councilor Arata?"

"One cannot argue Tetsuya-san's powers are exemplary, and his record is spotless, but as we are coming out of a war that claimed the life of our leader, is it wise to place so much responsibility on his shoulders while he is with child too? Male pregnancies, though acceptable to Council are known to create strong side effects. It concerns me that he will be under those constraints while also leading. Should he become incapacitated or suffer complications..."

"Councilor Ryuu?"

"There is no need to worry about that, as there is a clear line of succession and war has abated with no reason to believe that our political climate will be anything but peaceful."

"Councilor Orochi?"

Orochi fixed his coal black eyes on Tetsuya, and Tetsuya looked back at him silently.

"While it is clear that Byakuya-sama did intend for Tetsuya-san to ascend, and he has the proper record of ability and compliance to family code, I will enter into evidence that a transgression to family code has already occurred, and will ask that, until such time as that is resolved, we suspend our discussion of Tetsuya-san's ascendance."

The council members stared at Orochi in surprise.

"What, exactly, are you referring to?" asked the head councilor, frowning.

Orochi touched several buttons on a console in front of him.

"The following took place within the manor and was recorded through open doors by council operatives. As you know, it is acceptable for registered operatives to record any and all activities that occur in places where they might be viewed by others."

"While that is true," said the head councilor, sternly, "The ones recording the event must not have done so while breaking any law of the clan."

"These were operatives Council elected to observe Kuchiki Byakuya and did not remove upon his death, and so are registered and approved," said Orochi.

Tetsuya's lips tightened, and next to him, Rukia and Renji tensed.

"I see," said Nori, "I must allow the viewing of the information. However, I warn you, Councilor, by our rules, the operatives in question will no longer be active after the first meeting of council following an official change of leadership."

"If...you still wish for him to lead after you see what was recorded," Orochi said, glaring at Tetsuya, whose lovely, solemn face betrayed nothing.

But he paled noticeably as Orochi touched the buttons in front of him and a screen in front of the council displayed Tetsuya and Renji in Tetsuya's bed. The room filled with startled gasps and exclamations of disgust as Renji shoved the noble down onto his back and began to undress him.

"While I have no argument as to why Abarai taichou was with Kuchiki Tetsuya last night, I think you can see that more than ritual bonding took place. And as you know, if the bearer is taken within the first two days while the reiatsu chamber is forming, the one he is with will affect both the powers and lineage of the child. Abarai taichou is a commoner. And, as you can see," Orochi said, freezing the display as Tetsuya's body was penetrated, "He has clearly muddied the blood of the heir and brought disgrace upon our leader initiate."

"Bastard!" hissed Tetsuya, his reiatsu rising, "How _dare_ you! You dare to invade the privacy of our cousin's home and set spies upon your own family?"

"It is a matter of record that those operatives were legally placed in Byakuya-sama's employ."

"Exactly," said Tetsuya, but they were not given powers to observe me in my own room!"

"A gray area legally, perhaps," said Orochi, "but I am afraid that we can't turn a blind eye to such a transgression."

"But I am not sure that it was Tetsuya-san who transgressed," said Arisa, staring at the image of Tetsuya on the viewing screen, "To me, it looks as though he was being assaulted."

"Renji-san did not assault me," Tetsuya said immediately, "Granted, emotions were high at the time, but I admit that I was accepting of what happened. And whatever the case, even if we did have relations and Renji-san is a father of the child, Byakuya-sama is still the child's father as well. And he is the _only_ child carrying Byakuya-sama's blood and legacy!"

"It is true enough that the child is still our leader's," said Arisa, "but it is clear that your actions were a violation of Byakuya-sama's intentions. He might have accepted that your lesser blood would be present, but he did not consent to have this commoner's blood joined with his."

"Come now," said Councilor Nori, "We all know that Byakuya-sama's death has been a difficult thing for all of us. We have all been seeking comfort in the wake of it. I, for one, understand how the extreme situation, coupled with the known side effects of engagement in the bonding might have been responsible for this. Add to that the fact that Abarai taichou is a very powerful shinigami and that although a commoner, he is a man of high esteem, decorated in the war."

"But to me," said Arisa, "It still looks as though he forced himself on our leader initiate, and if that is true, whatever we decide about Tetsuya-san, we must act upon the assault of our leader."

"I told you, Renji-san did not assault me!" insisted Tetsuya, "I was...surprised at what happened. But it is documented that the bonding has, as a side effect, a heightening of connection between the bearer and the bonded, and has been known to lead to such things."

"I move that we need to define whether this was an assault," said Orochi, "In which case, if convicted, we should execute his aggressor immediately, or if Tetsuya-san was compliant, he should accept punishment for his transgression!"

He turned to Tetsuya, smiling viciously.

"So, what will it be, Cousin? Do we execute him or do we punish you?"

Before he quite knew what he was doing, Renji came to his feet and placed himself between Tetsuya and the council.

"You lay a hand on this man," he said warningly, "And you will lose it! Tetsuya-san did nothing wrong. We were together to see to the bonding and I got carried away. He resisted, but I overcame him."

"Then, you raped our leader?" Orochi said darkly, drawing his weapon, "Answer carefully, because if it is true, then you are going to die, Abarai taichou!"

"For the last time," said Tetsuya, laying a staying hand on Renji's arm, "I was not assaulted! I was resistant at first because I realized it was wrong. But in the face of all that had happened, I admit that my emotions did get the best of me...something that is a documented side effect of the blossoming and pregnancy itself. I take full responsibility for my actions and will receive rebuke from Council, as well as the prescribed punishment for the offense."

"What?" cried Renji, "What are you talking about? Tetsuya-san...!"

"May I remind you," Tetsuya said, locking his eyes on Renji's, "that you are in the Kuchiki council hall and that you are a guest in these chambers? Sheathe your weapon at once, Abarai taichou...and do not interfere with our proceedings!"

Renji stared down into Tetsuya's flaring eyes and read the edge of desperation. Slowly, he sheathed his weapon.

"I am sorry," he said quietly, "but Kuchiki taichou did tell me to protect you."

"I understand," said Tetsuya, "but the truth is that I did transgress...and of my own accord, resulting in an interference in the ritual of blossoming. While I think that Council will still find that there is no other direct heir of my cousin, I must accept the consequences of my actions."

"But you didn't do anything wrong," Renji said, "I..."

"Stop. We both knew what we were doing," said the noble, "Sit down, Renji-san. I do not want to see you removed from the premises."

Renji swallowed hard and looked at Nori.

"What is going to happen to him?"

Nori cleared his throat softly.

"The prescribed punishment under our laws is fifty lashes across the bared back and two week's incarceration. As the council's prison was destroyed in the fighting, we will recommend house arrest for the duration, but..."

He left the sentence hanging.

Tetsuya studied the gathered councilors and thought carefully.

"Lords and ladies," he said quietly, "I am committed to leading our family to the best of my ability. I have the confidence of my cousin, our former leader, and I will commit myself to adherence to the law. I have explained that the strains of losing my cousin, the unexpectedness of the ritual of blossoming and the stresses of pregnancy undid my thinking. Council has my apologies and I stand ready to receive my punishment."

He stepped away from his seat and walked to the center of the chamber, where he stopped and faced the council again.

"Which of you will carry out my sentence, then?" he asked softly.

The room went silent.

Tetsuya met the eyes of the councilors, one by one, and found that nearly all of them refused to meet his eyes. He brought them to rest on Orochi, who looked back at him triumphantly.

"I will accept the weight of being your punisher, Cousin," he said, taking a step towards Tetsuya.

A flash step sounded and Renji appeared between the two.

"You are not touching him," Renji said, placing his hand on his weapon, "I won't let you!"

He made a sound of surprise as Tetsuya's hand touched him, and a reiatsu cage rose around him.

"What are you doing?" the redhead exclaimed.

Tetsuya met his eyes solemnly, and Renji found himself shocked at the sudden, intense strength reflected in those eyes.

"I am committed to the best interests of our clan. My acceptance of punishment for this infraction will clear the way for Council to accept my candidacy for leadership. One transgression of this sort does not disqualify me for leadership, but failure to show obedience now would. Remain where you are."

"What about the baby?" Renji asked, "This could..."

"Council will reduce the punishment by half," said Nori, "in consideration for Tetsuya-san's condition. Twenty-five lashes and one week of house arrest. Does anyone wish to oppose?"

"I sure as hell do!" yelled Renji, "You are crazy, doing this to your own leader! He didn't..."

"Renji-san," Tetsuya said, stopping him mid-sentence, "You must not interfere. I thank you for your concern for my well-being, but I am in no danger, nor is the child I carry. This punishment is well within the bounds, even lenient for what I have done. I understand that you are not of our clan, but you are in our chambers, and you must stand down."

"Tetsuya-san..."

The noble's oddly tranquil blue eyes held him in place and silenced him as an unspoken message passed between them.

_If I do not show obedience, I will not be able to win leadership. Renji-san, please...if you love my cousin and you want to help me, stop now._

Renji's jaw clenched tightly, but he nodded and went quiet. His hands curled into fists as two council attendants came forward and bowed.

"With your permission, Kuchiki-sama," one said solemnly.

Tetsuya nodded and stood calmly as the two bared him to the waist, and he knelt between them, each of them locking a kido ring around one slender wrist. Another attendant approached Orochi and handed him a leather whip, then stepped away as Orochi approached Tetsuya and smiled down at him.

"It will be just like old times, ne Cousin?" he said, too softly to be overheard.

Tetsuya stared straight ahead and made no indication of having heard. The room was deathly silent and still as Orochi glared down at his cousin, smirking as he observed the perfect pale skin of his back. He let the whip drop, then drew back and snapped it smartly across Tetsuya's back.

He was taken aback when Tetsuya neither moved, nor made a sound. His body remained calm and relaxed as his cousin snapped the whip across his back again, then again. He continued, his anger growing as Tetsuya continued to maintain perfect control of himself, not even changing his serene expression. He almost seemed to have left his body, and the fact infuriated Orochi as he continued the punishment.

"What is wrong?" Tetsuya whispered under his breath as Orochi struck him with the tenth lash and still got no reaction, "Did you think that you could make me lower my pride? Here? In this way? You are a fool."

Orochi made a muted sound of fury and launched into a series of hard, vicious strikes, passing the prescribed twenty-five and not stopping.

"Councilor Orochi!" exclaimed Head Councilor Nori, placing his palms on the table, "Stop this!"

Inside the reiatsu cage, Renji's power flared around him in a red wave of fury until the cage shattered and he burst free. Zabimaru was out and at Orochi's throat in an instant, stopping the councilor's hand mid-strike.

"That's enough," Renji growled, not daring to look down at Tetsuya's injured back, "You have no right to touch him anymore!"

The two attendants freed the noble of the kido bindings, and Tetsuya came to his feet and gazed calmly at the council of elders, his blue eyes betraying nothing of what he might be feeling.

"Is there any left among you who questions my obedience? My commitment? My suitability to lead?" he asked matter-of-factly.

The room was silent for a moment as the councilors met Tetsuya's eyes, and then lowered theirs.

"All in favor of approving Kuchiki Tetsuya's installation as twenty-ninth head of the Kuchiki clan?" Nori asked, "Opposed?"

"I oppose and challenge this installation," hissed Orochi, pushing Renji's blade away and approaching the rest of the council, "This half-blood does not deserve to take on the honored mantle of leadership. He is a rule breaker and he will defy the council as his predecessor did! He has already proven that by lying down with that dirty, foul Rukon dog! You should all be ashamed of yourselves for allowing this _trash_ to come in here and take over!"

Tetsuya stepped forward, making no move to cover his bruised and bleeding back.

"Your challenge is accepted wholeheartedly, Cousin," he answered, his sapphire eyes blazing, "Three days after the birth of the heir, I will meet you on the battlefield. And you will have your sword snapped in two, just as you did the last time you crossed me!"

"It is decided then," Nori said, misgiving in every word, "Temporary leadership will continue until the birth of the heir, and three days after, will be decided by the rule of Hankou Seikai!"


	6. Longing

Tetsuya waited quietly as the council meeting concluded, then left the meeting chamber and led Renji and Rukia to a private office. He closed the door and locked it behind them, then dropped into a chair, turned so that his injured back could be addressed by the other two. Renji frowned, noting that where the noble had previously shown no signs of registering the pain of his injury, lines of pain had now invaded his calm features, and his limbs trembled softly.

"Okay," said the redhead, "You need to tell me how you did that."

Tetsuya raised a curious eyebrow.

"D-did what, exactly?" he queried, his discomfort plain in his voice.

"How did you sit there like that and not react when that bastard was beating the shit out of you?"

Tetsuya managed a stiff smile as Rukia invoked her healing power.

"Come on, Tetsuya-san. That was not normal... _way_ , not normal. Spill. Tell me how you did it."

"Well, it did take a bit of self-control...willpower," he answered, smirking.

Rukia snorted.

"That, and some help from your zanpakutou!" she laughed.

"Whoa, wait! You didn't have your zanpakutou," Renji objected, "How...?"

"Arashi," the noble explained, "As you know, I can communicate with Arashi and he can use my powers. I asked him to set a waterform outside the council hall and I did a partial shift."

"Huh?" Renji asked, looking at him blankly.

"I have an elemental zanpakutou and so command water and ice. My shikai are waterforms. I set them either prior to or during battle, then shift from one to the next to position myself to attack, or to escape danger."

"Wha...so, you mean, you weren't in the room at all?" the redhead asked.

"Not exactly," said Tetsuya, "If I had left the room, upon being struck with the whip, my waterform would have been destroyed. If I am partially in my body, that will not happen. So, I shifted enough to dampen the pain during the time Orochi was striking me, and the pain was reduced enough so that I could ignore it."

"Well, it worked well in there, but I would say that you are feeling it now, ne?"

Tetsuya winced as Rukia addressed a thick welt and nodded.

"I was anxious to avoid giving away how I had avoided reacting. If I was alone, I could have shifted to the waterform Arashi set for me and the form in the room with the council would have collapsed and turned to water. I didn't want them to see that, so I returned to the form within the council chambers."

"But if you shifted away at the end, would you still have the injuries?" asked Renji.

"Yes," said the noble, "because I was partially in that body when the damage was inflicted. For me to avoid damage, I have to leave my form fully before I am hit twice."

"But if you leave the form and it is hit..."

"It collapses. Thus the need to remain partially in my body while I was receiving my punishment."

Renji shook his head, smiling in appreciation.

"Fucking amazing..." he chuckled, "But, do you have a ban kai?"

Tetsuya nodded.

"Koori no bakuha," he answered, "Blasts of ice blades, or I can create a cyclone of water. I also wield special attacks that allow me to weigh down and freeze my opponent's weapon or even freeze soft targets from the inside out...Nawaka Shima."

"All that and a little horse too," Renji laughed, "But I figured that if Byakuya named you to succeed him, you must have some serious powers."

Tetsuya's eyes softened and grew contemplative.

"Byakuya-sama was still stronger than me. I fought him many times in training, and even learned Senbonzakura's weakness. But I could not defeat him. The closest I came was in destroying his senkei."

"You what?" Renji exclaimed, "I thought that only he could..."

"I was able to stab Re-kuhime in between his blades in the wall, freeze it and shatter it. But it took so much out of me, I collapsed immediately after. I was almost there...and even had a strategy for the next time we would fight, but...then..."

Renji moved closer to Tetsuya, sitting down next to Rukia and adding his power to the healing. The noble sighed softly in relief as the two slowly made the cuts close and the heavy bruising disappear.

"Arigatou," he said quietly, as they finished and sat back, examining his healed skin.

"The markings may be gone," Rukia said, "but it's still going to hurt for a while, though not as much now that the cuts and bruises are gone."

"It doesn't matter," said Tetsuya, reaching down to set his yukata back in place and freezing as Renji's hands stopped his and slowly dressed him.

"Arigatou, Renji-san," he said more softly.

"You shouldn't be moving around so much until that feels better," the redhead said, "Just thought I'd help."

"Ah..."

The three went quiet for a moment, each mulling over what had happened in the council chambers. Renji met Tetsuya's eyes solemnly, remembering that he would be fighting a death match with his cousin.

"So," he said, studying the younger man, "You and Orochi are going to duel..."

"Three days after the child's birth," Tetsuya confirmed, "And I anticipate that he will have learned from our last battle, and he will have a strategy."

"Yeah, I'll bet he will," agreed the redhead.

"I hope that I can depend on you to assist me in my training, Renji-san."

"Sure," said the redhead, smiling, "Can't wait to try Zabimaru out against your waterforms. That's pretty different from what I'm used to. I'll have to think about how to deal with that."

"Renji-san," Tetsuya said, looking concerned, "I believe that our training is going to be important for you as well."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You see, I think that you made an enemy of my cousin. He already had it in for you for being so close to our cousin, and because traditionally, the Kuchiki family has held the taichou and fukutaichou positions in Squad Six. It was different with Byakuya-sama, in that, as an incoming taichou, his first fukutaichou was chosen by other, more experienced taichous. You were the first upper seat selection that he made. And when he did not place Orochi in that position, my cousin was infuriated. So, now that you are taichou, he may act against you. In fact, I would plan that he will."

"You think so, eh?" Renji said, frowning, "Well, let him. I have no problem with pounding that little freak into the ground, especially after the shit he just pulled with you."

Tetsuya's eyes misted slightly with memory.

"What Orochi did in that council room is nothing compared to what he did to Naoki and me in Itamigiri. He poisoned our bodies with all of the hatred he possessed. There is such blackness in him. It is of a level that I can still not comprehend. I naively thought during our first confrontation after my emancipation, that he would reconsider his actions, that he would begin to see me differently. That was why I didn't kill him before."

"When you broke his sword?" Renji queried.

"Yes," Tetsuya answered, flinching as he remembered, "And although Byakuya-sama was the one who stopped my sword we knew then that we might well regret our lenience...that it was unwise not to finish him. But it wasn't in my heart to slaughter him anyway and I would not have done so. I just wanted to stop him."

"Well," said Renji, "No one can fault you for having a heart and listening to it."

"He's right," said Rukia, "And Tetsuya-sama, "I know that whatever Nii-sama might have said to you about the possible consequences, he was proud of you for listening to your heart."

"Though if I hadn't," Tetsuya said ruefully, "We wouldn't have this problem cropping up at a time when it is critical that our clan stick together. Infighting will only weaken us and encourage other clans to assert themselves."

"But Nii-sama has prepared you for that," Rukia insisted, "You will be able to fend off any challenges."

"Yes," agreed Tetsuya, "Though even with my preference for diplomacy, I will likely need to defend our place among the noble houses with my sword drawn."

"Well," said Rukia, "If that happens, you can depend on the family to stand with you. Despite their shock at what happened between you and Renji, the elders are wise enough to keep it within the clan and not signal any uncertainty in our leadership."

"Of course," Tetsuya agreed, nodding.

He came to his feet, closing his eyes for a moment as residual pain flared inside him, then took a steadying breath and made his face calm and unaffected again.

"Come," he told the other two, "It is time to return home."

"Are you sure you are up to..."

"Renji-san," Tetsuya said, giving him a derisive look, "You tread upon my pride with such questions."

"Ah," chuckled the redhead, "You're nicer about it than Byakuya was. He would have told me I was being ridiculous."

"Well...as I told you, I have a leaning towards diplomacy," the noble answered, "But I am not above raising my sword to defend my pride...if it becomes necessary."

Renji was surprised at the strength of the laugh that emanated from his body at the words.

_ I haven't been able to laugh like that since...since it happened. _

_ It's been too long. _

_ Thank you Tetsuya. _

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya sighed in relief as Koji removed his formal kimono and dressed him in a comfortable yukata. He closed his eyes as his attendant combed out the stubborn, wavy strands of his hair, binding them into a hair tie.

"Arigatou, Koji," he said as the youth finished, "You may go."

"Abarai-san is waiting to begin the bonding," the attendant said.

Tetsuya nodded briefly and headed out of the dressing area, smiling as he walked to his bed and found Renji, dressed in a dark red yukata and smiling up at him. A flash of memory sent a twinge through him. His body registered the strength of those large, calloused hands holding him down, exploring him relentlessly. He took a breath and forced the thought away as he climbed onto the bed and sat, facing the barren, moonlit gardens.

Renji knelt behind him, wrapping his arms around Tetsuya, sliding his hands underneath the noble's yukata and sending the balancing reiatsu flowing into the area.

"You're handling things really well so far," Renji commented.

"What, the clan?" asked Tetsuya, his thoughts gently derailing as Renji's hand brushed against one soft, inner thigh, "Byakuya-sama would not have..."

"That too. But, actually, I meant the pregnancy," Renji corrected him, "You've had a few dizzy spells, but you haven't been very affected.

Tetsuya sighed.

"I have a ways to go before I can count myself lucky in that way," he said softly, "But with the comforts you offer me, I think I might suffer less than most."

He felt a sudden, fleeting tension in Renji's body, then the redhead relaxed.

"Thank you for doing this, Renji-san," the noble went on, shifting to safer ground, "I know my cousin obligated you without asking, but...I am grateful, just the same."

"No problem," said Renji, moving his hands slowly over Tetsuya's soft, warm flesh.

They fell silent, their eyes looking out into the darkness.

_ Something is wrong. _

_ Renji-san feels something that he does not wish to share. _

Tetsuya longed to ask what it was, but took the more respectful pose of waiting to see if he would say anything. But Renji only completed the prescribed bonding, then stood.

"Where are you going?" asked Tetsuya.

He saw a flash of regret in Renji's handsome, red-brown eyes that disappeared quickly as the redhead smiled at him.

"I'm going to call it a night and have Torio show me to my room," he said, confirming what Tetsuya had suspected.

_ This is because he feels bad about what happened between us...and how it was used against me. It makes him cautious. _

_ But... _

"Goodnight, Tetsuya-san."

Tetsuya nodded silently and laid down on the bed, looking away as Renji left the room.

_ Why do I long for him to stay? _

_ I knew when he arrived here that his heart belonged to Byakuya-sama, and I respected that. But my resolve was tested when he took me...even though I knew it was not my face that he saw. To be touched with such passion as that with which he touched me...to feel the power of the love he has for my cousin, it brought to life a need...a desire in me that I cannot allow myself to feel. It would be wrong. But I cannot make the memory leave my mind. _

Tetsuya closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but found the bed too strange after having shared Byakuya's for so long. And after several sleepless hours, he abandoned it, moving out into the dead gardens and trying to pass the time planning in small sections, how he would remake it. But the thought only brought his emotions to the surface, and before he quite knew what was happening, he turned out of the gardens and headed down the path to the family cemetery. He found Byakuya's grave marker and knelt beside the freshly made grave, clasping his pale hands in his lap and feeling the coldness inside him grow.

"I am trying to do what you want," he told his deceased cousin, "but this is a heavy weight, Byakuya-sama. I thought that Renji-san's presence here would ease that weight. And to some extent, it has, but...but we were reckless, and now he seems to balk at even touching me. And being in mourning for you, my heart and my body should not be longing for anyone's touch but yours. I still do long for that...so that it threatens to undo me. But...Byakuya-sama...ever since Renji-san made love to me so passionately, his fevered mind imagining it was you, I cannot make the memory of it leave me. Your touches on my body were always loving, but deeply gentle, as though you feared hurting me. I know it was because you knew what I endured in the prison, and you imagined that it would have left me fearful. And I was fearful at first. But I always wanted your hands to touch me with strength and passion like that. It tears at my heart that you felt that you could not. And having now felt what it is like, my hunger for that kind of love grows painful. I am sorry. I know that you expected more of me, but...you said that I would never be alone...that you would fill the hollow place inside my heart and make me whole again. I am grateful for how you did that, how you made me feel so loved and desirable. And even though we could not let our love be known to others, I never despaired. I always felt your love."

He took a shuddering breath, shivering as Re-kuhime's soul throbbed within him, the sky above him darkened, and the rain began to fall again. Tetsuya remained where he was, kneeling silently at his cousin's graveside, raindrops falling onto his silken hair and onto his thin yukata.

_ No matter how cold this night gets, I am colder yet inside. _

Numbness settled over him and he hardly noticed the air chilling until his breath misted, ice droplets forming in the air around him and making a gentle snow fall. He ceased to feel the cold anymore, and he laid down in the snowy grass beside his cousin's grave. He drifted off to sleep, a barren, lost soul, wishing that he might not wake.

He was still sleeping soundly when Renji appeared out of the darkness, lifted him gently and carried him back to his room. He laid Tetsuya down on the bed and quietly summoned the clan healer, who frowned disapprovingly at just the sight of him.

"Is he going to be all right?" Renji asked worriedly.

"He is feverish, but that is not difficult to address. But the poor boy is heartsick. Byakuya-sama was everything to him. And his heartbrokenness begins to break his body. If left to his own devices, he could destroy himself. He needs an intervention, but it is not one that any healer can give him, Abarai taichou."

"I don't know what I can do," said Renji, "But I have to do something because if I don't, I could lose him and the baby, ne?"

The healer sighed sadly.

"Yes. I am sorry, Abarai taichou, but what is wrong with Tetsuya-sama can only be fixed by love. And the two people in the world who have loved him are both gone. It is no wonder he is so broken."

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to let him stay that way. I'm going to find a way to help him. I already lost Byakuya. I'm not losing Tetsuya and our son!"

The old healer smiled and patted his hand.

"That's the spirit, Abarai-san. I know that you are grieving too, but if you help Tetsuya-sama, you may find that it eases your own grief as well. Give it some thought and listen to your heart. That will lead you right."

Renji nodded wordlessly, watching as the old man left. He looked out at the lovely moon that peeked out from behind the dark clouds, then back down at the troubled clan leader.

"You are not alone, Tetsuya-san," he whispered, "Rukia and I are going to make sure that Byakuya's promise to you is kept. We won't leave you alone. You are going to have us, and you are going to have this child. With all of that love around you, you won't be able to help but feel better."

He caught his breath softly as Tetsuya's sapphire eyes opened for a moment and fixed on him.

"I will be all right now, Renji-san. You do not have to stay."

Renji gave no answer, but laid down next to Tetsuya and wrapped himself warmly around the surprised noble's back.

"Renji-san, you don't have to do this..." Tetsuya objected.

"I hurt you even more than I realized," Renji said quietly in his ear, "I am going to make things right again. I promise."

"You cannot force your heart to feel something for me if the feeling isn't in your heart, Renji-san. It is a fool's mission and we'll both be hurt all the more."

Renji shook his head gently.

"I'm not saying that I'll fall in love with you, but the truth is, I don't know that I won't either. Let's just take this one minute, one hour, one day at a time...and see what happens, okay?"

He kissed the noble on the back of a pale shoulder, then coaxed him into a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I am not falling in love again, Renji-san," Tetsuya said softly, "Byakuya-sama lost everyone he loved, and then he lost himself. I am already halfway down that pathway. I endure only to see my lover's legacy preserved."

"And then what?" asked Renji.

"I don't know," admitted the noble, "I am, as one would say, living from moment to moment, making things up as I go along."

Renji smiled.

"Hell, that's the way I live all of the time."

He coaxed Tetsuya into his arms and brought his head to rest on a strong shoulder.

"Go to sleep. Don't worry, I won't leave you."

Tetsuya sat up suddenly, a haunted look exploding across his youthful features.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked quickly, Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no," the noble said, staring at him, "It is just...that is...exactly what Byakuya-sama said when he brought me here after rescuing me from the prison. I had just lost Naoki and was beside myself with grief."

"Well, he didn't leave you then, and I won't leave you now. So be quiet and get some sleep, before I have to knock you out."

Tetsuya's eyes narrowed.

"As though you could!" he said, frowning.

"That's the spirit," Renji chuckled, closing his eyes.

_ We're going to get through this, Tetsuya-san...somehow we'll get through this and we'll be okay. _

_ Just don't scare me like that again... _


	7. I Won't Feel if I Don't Look

Renji woke to find himself alone in Tetsuya's bed and sighed softly, shaking his head at how difficult a night it had been.

_He barely sleeps at all, really. And when he does, Byakuya's memory haunts him. The healer was right. He needs something...someone. But after what I did...yeah, I was in knots myself, but I only hurt both of us by making love to him like that. I wasn't even thinking. Now, it's all that I can think about. I want to take it back, to hold myself together better and not lose it like that. Still, what's done is done. And because I damaged him more than he already was, I have to find a way to fix that._

_But how?_

"Good morning, Abarai taichou," said Torio, bowing briefly and moving to lay out Renji's clothing in the dressing area.

Renji nodded and moved to the dressing area, studying the youth as he solemnly set the redhead's clothes in place.

_He was Byakuya's personal attendant...and it looks as though Taichou's death has been really hard on him._

"Torio," the redhead said, looking at the youth's reflection in the mirror, "How are you coping?"

"Me?" said the attendant, looking surprised at the question.

"Yes," said Renji, his eyes softening, "you. I mean, you are his cousin, and you were his attendant. I can see that you're mourning him and I just wondered if there was anything I could do."

Torio gave him a sad smile.

"You are already doing it, Abarai taichou," he said quietly.

"Huh?" said Renji, frowning, "But...Byakuya was your clan leader. He was family to you. He was noble. I am a commoner. I..."

"You are someone who he cared very much about, Abarai taichou," Torio said softly, "An attendant is in a position to see and hear much that others do not. And I was near Byakuya-sama much of the time. He was always very complimentary of you to others...well, after Rukia-chan was cleared of charges, that is. And several times, he indicated worry over you."

Renji flinched at a sudden, painful burst of memory.

_"STOP! You must not let him steal your ban kai too!"_

He tried to force the thought away, but was quickly assaulted by another.

_"Attacking an enemy whose ability you do not understand is a foolish plan that makes you lose several advantages. Watch my battle, and try to understand his ability."_

_"Then, let me go out first!"_

_Byakuya hesitated noticeably, looking at him out of the corner of one pained, gray eye._

_"I..." he began, then he hesitated, "I do not believe that you have the proper skill necessary to make him reveal the extent of his ability."_

Renji closed his eyes, reeling.

_Why is it that I didn't hear it when he said it? Why didn't I understand that he was protecting me...that he already knew he was going to lose the battle, perhaps die, and he desperately wanted to save me? It was all there. His words were a lie. What he was really saying was, 'I love you. I am likely to die, but if it is the last thing I do, I am not going to let you die with me. Restore my honor. Don't let me have died in vain, Renji. That would be even more unbearable!' Why do I only hear it now that it can't save him?_

"Abarai taichou, are you all right?" asked Torio, bringing him suddenly back to painful awareness.

"Yeah, kid, I'm fine," he said, looking away as Torio finished dressing him.

He started to turn out of the dressing area, but stopped as Torio spoke again.

"Th-there is something I...I have to say, Abarai taichou. I...couldn't before, because, well, we are accustomed to keeping what we see and hear private. But...this burdens me."

A tear leaked out onto the youth's face and slid down his pale cheek.

Renji gazed at him silently for a long moment, then nodded, barely perceptibly.

"It was...shortly...before," Torio said, his voice breaking as he said the words, "It happened in the gardens when he didn't realize I was there..."

_Byakuya left Torio behind and walked out into the moonlit gardens. He took in the lovely scent of the flowers, focusing his eyes on a large, red bud._

_"The threat of violence, of war is all around us now, Renji," he said, staring at the flower and thinking of the redhead, who was likely already asleep at the division, "I admit I am conflicted, with war on the horizon, should I gather the nerve and tell you what has been in my heart, or should I...but I cannot."_

_He glanced back at his bedroom, where he imagined that Tetsuya was already in bed, waiting for him._

_"Too much pain would be levied against those who have never been anything but faithful, trusting, loving. And I do not wish to abandon the one I love, but only to share the depths of love with you as well, Renji. But that is asking far too much. Perhaps when the war is over, when things have cleared in my mind, I will know what to do."_

_He sighed softly and touched the red flower with a gentle fingertip. His eye fell suddenly on a white flower that rested, gently touching it, and he thought unexpectedly of his lover._

_"Yes, I have been blessed, and I will not turn my back on that blessing in search of another. So, perhaps what we are will have to be enough. But..."_

_He paused as a single sakura petal drifted down from the tree and landed softly so that it rested on both the red flower and the white._

_"If only..."_

_He broke off, spotting Tetsuya, standing several feet away, dressed in a handsome, dark blue yukata and barefoot._

_"Tetsuya?" he whispered, staring and wondering, "Did you...?"_

_"I was worried about you. But it seems you are occupied with your thoughts. My apologies, Byakuya-sama."_

_The noble swallowed hard and looked back at the red and white flowers, his heart pounding as a breeze picked up the sakura petal and sent it fluttering away, leaving the red and white flowers gently touching each other._

_"Nonsense," he said softly, reaching for Tetsuya's hand, "Come. It is late."_

_"Yes, Byakuya-sama."_

_Byakuya turned and touched the younger man's face gently._

_"Do not worry, Tetsuya. All will be well. We have weathered conflict before, and this will be no different."_

_He smiled and reached into his yukata, removing a silver pendant that he placed around his lover's slender throat._

_"I saw this in the living world and brought it back for you."_

_He touched the silver edge, moonlight bouncing off the surface and reflecting in his gray eyes._

_"The moon shape represents the cycle of life and rebirth, and the celtic knot, the way each of us is woven into the fabric of life. And the moonstone, your birthstone, Tetsuya, symbolizes self expression, compassion, intuition and balance."_

_Tetsuya smiled._

_"Arigatou, Byakuya-sama, it is lovely."_

_"I am glad you like it."_

_"Come now. It is late and you should be sleeping. We both need to be up early, and we have yet one more thing to see to before we close our eyes."_

_"What is that?" asked Tetsuya, looking at him curiously._

_"Come with me," the clan leader said, enigmatically, "You will see."_

_Torio watched as the two left, then stepped forward. He gazed quietly at the flowers and blinked back tears. He started to leave, but stepped on something. He picked it up and studied it in the moonlight._

"It was this," Torio said, handing Renji another silver charm, this one a celtic sun with a fiery red-brown stone at the center, "I gave it back to Byakuya-sama, and he thanked me and said that it had been a gift for you. He planned to give it to you on your birthday."

Renji stared at the lovely charm longingly.

"It...should really be yours. He meant for you to have it, sir."

Renji sighed.

"Maybe. But he didn't give it to me. And we both know why. Torio, it is disrespectful."

"I didn't mean it to be," the attendant said quickly, "and I agonized over whether or not to tell you. But...I...you were so sad and...I wondered if it would help for you to know."

"I know already what Taichou felt," Renji assured the youth, handing the charm back to him, "I don't need this to remind me. I never forget."

He froze as Tetsuya stepped into the dressing area and caught sight of the pendant in Torio's hand. The attendant's face went white and he swallowed hard, staring into his cousin's eyes and terrified.

"Tetsuya-sama, I..."

Tetsuya captured the pendant in his fingertips and moved forward to where Renji stood, unmoving and silent. He stood in front of the redhead and fastened the pendant around his neck, then stood back and gazed at it approvingly.

"Tetsuya-san..."

"He should have given it to you," the noble said softly, "But for the war and his passing, he would have. Please accept it, Renji-san."

"Tetsuya..."

"You need to stop feeling guilt over this. You could not help what was in his heart, any more than he could. And the gift in his inner torment is that we face the uncertain future a little less alone, Renji-san."

He looked into the redhead's eyes, leaving Renji with the impression of a person of deep wisdom for one so young.

"Fire agate...the red brown stone in the center that is like your eyes, Renji-san...it symbolizes absolute perfection and spiritual fortitude. The Celtic sun symbolizes fertility, healing and source of life...and you have been all of these things to Byakuya-sama...and to me."

"What?" Renji objected, "Tetsuya, I..."

"Stop. Do not say what you are thinking," Tetsuya said solemnly, "I do not regret that the three of us are joined as we are in this child...and you should not either. This birth brings healing to all of us, in that some part of him lives on, and is joined with both of us in a way he would have desired. We must focus on this life that grows and not concern ourselves with guilt."

He turned to Torio and captured his hand lightly.

"Do not worry, Cousin. I did not misunderstand your gesture. Go now and see to your duties."

"Hai, Tetsuya-sama," the youth said, bowing hastily and fleeing the room.

The two men regarded each other silently for a time.

"Thanks," Renji said finally, "for not being too hard on the kid."

"He was devoted to Byakuya-sama," said Tetsuya, glancing in the direction the youth had gone, "He meant no harm."

"But it had to hurt, ne?" Renji said haltingly, "It had to..."

"I admit, I did wonder at first if Byakuya-sama's heart had moved on, but...I came to understand and I do not question. My cousin loved me. And he would never have abandoned either that love or me. He simply loved you as well. He didn't know how to handle that...so he faltered and suffered in silence. And he died, never able to express his heart. _That_ hurts me, Renji-san. This..." he said, touching the charm at the redhead's throat, "brings me healing. To see that you know you were loved sincerely, and seeing Byakuya-sama's heart express itself, though he cannot."

Renji shook his head in frustration.

"I don't understand you sometimes, Tetsuya-san," he sighed, "How you can just..."

"Part of loving a person in honesty is accepting that person and everything that they are. I would have gained nothing but pain through jealousy, so I will not let myself indulge in it. And in truth, it is a comfort that there is someone to share in the loss I feel."

"But I never knew that he..."

"That he loved you romantically? No. But...you knew of the strong, deep connection between you...something that ascends beyond physical love."

"Yeah," the redhead agreed, closing his eyes, "I did feel that...and I still do. Thank you, Tetsuya-san...for this, and for understanding."

Tetsuya smiled.

"Will you come and have breakfast with Rukia and me, then?"

"Ahm," said Renji, taking a breath, "I have to go to the division and check in with the building staff. The supervisor of the project said he wanted to see me."

"Hmmm," said the noble, "Would you like Arashi to carry you there?"

Renji caught his breath and gave a tight-lipped chuckle.

"Thanks," he laughed, "but I think I'll pass. I'm not exactly his favorite person right now. Besides, I need the fresh air."

"Very well, then. I shall see you when you return."

"I...have some other things to do as well," Renji went on, guilt stealing into his heart as Tetsuya's eyes lowered and half closed.

"Enjoy your day then," he said quietly, disappearing in a flash step before Renji could stop him.

"Damn..." he sighed, his fingers stroking the sun pendant, "Great move, Abarai. The guy is so forgiving, not at all vengeful or jealous...and how do you repay that?"

He shook his head in disgust and left the room, trying not to look as he passed Rukia and Tetsuya, sitting at the garden table together. He felt Rukia's glare, and the fact that Tetsuya didn't look up at him at all.

_What am I supposed to do?_

_I have no idea what is the right thing now!_

He fled the manor, hoping to escape the rush of emotion by addressing his work. But as he arrived at the sixth division, all thoughts of escape left him. He stared at the front of the building, which looked exactly as it had before they had left that day.

"Wh-what the hell?" he whispered.

"Ah, Abarai taichou," said the project supervisor, "You see, we were able to salvage much of the original building. The front facing and the internal front office have been preserved, as has the taichou's personal quarters. Come, I will show you."

His heart in his throat, Renji followed him to the front door and inside, where he froze, staring.

_Gods, it's like we were here fucking yesterday!_

"As you can see, although the room looked heavily damaged, it was actually still structurally sound, so Kyouraku Soutaichou asked us to build around it...to save money and materials."

"Y-yeah," Renji said, a heavy feeling in his stomach, "I see. Well, fine, thanks. It looks good. I...I'll just have a look on my own."

"Of course, Abarai taichou," the supervisor said, looking at him oddly, then exiting.

Renji stood in the repaired office, staring at Byakuya's desk and chair and almost able to scent the sakura that never seemed to leave the room. He walked into the hallway and touched the taichou's room door, watching it swing open to reveal the bed that Byakuya had sometimes slept in, and some of his belongings that had yet to be removed. He moved to the closet and opened the door, reeling from the sakura scent and feeling tears in his eyes as he spotted the abandoned kenseiken and silken scarf. His fingers touched the edge of the soft scarf, and an unbidden sob escaped him. He ran out of the closet and towards the bedroom door, tears streaming down his face and sobs clenching his midsection. He didn't see the solemn figure that stepped into his path, and barely felt the gentle arms that wrapped around him.

"Why the hell did this have to happen!" he raged, his reiatsu swelling around the two and riling their hair and clothes, "He didn't deserve this!"

Renji voice broke, and he dropped to his knees, the other man falling with him and holding him tightly as his grief escaped him in heavy, gripping sobs.

"He was strong and smart," sobbed Renji, "He was the strongest fighter I ever knew! The man wasn't afraid of ANYTHING, not fucking ANYTHING!"

"That's not true," Tetsuya's voice whispered in his ear, "He was afraid of losing the three of us. That is what he was afraid of."

"And it's what that bastard used to bring him down," cried Renji, "Tetsuya, his body stopped moving...and he couldn't fight...b-because he was afraid of losing us. And because of that, he lost EVERYTHING! He died powerless, alone and scared! How the fuck do I deal with that? It's like it's my fault!"

"No..."

"And killing that thing means nothing, fucking nothing!"

"You gave peace to my cousin's soul by freeing Senbonzakura," Tetsuya reminded him.

"Yeah, so he could die too. Don't you get it? It was all so damned USELESS!"

Tetsuya said nothing more, but only held him tightly as the sobs wracked his body and the grief poured out onto the noble's pale cheek and soft throat and shoulder. The similarity to Byakuya became overpowering and he tried to pull away, but Tetsuya held on to him and looked into his eyes with eyes that were also tragically sad and filled with tears.

"Damn," Renji said, stopping himself and rubbing his eyes, "I've got to have freaked those workmen out, being like this here..."

"No," said Tetsuya, "I raised a privacy shield. They saw and heard nothing. We are private here."

Renji blinked and rubbed his eyes again.

"Thank you."

Tetsuya said nothing, but brought Renji's head back down onto his shoulder. His fingers sank into Renji's thick, red hair and his cheek rubbed lightly against the redhead's forehead.

"You have had to be strong," Tetsuya whispered, "So very strong to take up his mantle, and to avenge him. And now, you know the weight of the haori, as I know the weight of the kenseiken, and we know in ways that others cannot, just how strong he was. That evil bested his strength is tragic. But you took up his cause and saw justice done. He would love you for that, Renji-san. But that fight is over. Let yourself be healed. We all need this healing if we are to move on. Mourn him, then, but do not cry alone. You are not alone. You will never be alone."

Renji sniffed and managed a sad smile.

"I know."

Tetsuya kissed each wet, red-brown eye and then Renji's lips.

" _You will never be alone_ , Renji-san," he whispered, making a chill go through the redhead's body, " _I will fill the hollow place inside your heart and make you whole again_."


	8. The Trust Unbroken

_Tetsuya._

_Tetsuya, come to me._

_Tetsuya wandered the open, moonlit spaces of his inner world, pacing slowly through the long field grasses, passing through the trees and making his way to the very edges...to the place where his world had rested gently against Byakuya's sunlit, tranquil and lovely inner world. The light from that place was gone now. And all that remained where it had been was a vague emptiness._

_"I have always wondered why my inner world is never touched with sunlight, why it is always night and never morning," he whispered, "The sunlight that touches me must come from somewhere else because I am bathed in darkness..."_

_"No," said Byakuya's voice, startling him and making him turn, "That is not true."_

_"Byakuya-sama!" Tetsuya sobbed, flash stepping to him, then sliding to a stop as Byakuya flash stepped away._

_"Byakuya-sama, where are you going?"_

_"Come, Tetsuya, there is something you must do."_

_He moved forward again, his eyes filling with tears as Byakuya's fingers laced together with his, and the two moved together through Tetsuya's inner world, then out and into the Seireitei. They left the sixth division, where Tetsuya had fallen asleep in Renji's arms, and walked the silent, empty streets, side by side, two ghostly white forms that moved along nearly soundlessly. They passed through the open manor gates, walking by the unseeing guards and reaching the barren, dead gardens. Byakuya stopped as he reached the center of the gardens, and he extended his arms, pulling his cousin close. They shared several warm, deep longing kisses, then Byakuya captured the younger man's face in his hands and gazed down into his eyes, lovingly._

_"Tetsuya, it is time."_

_Tetsuya gazed back at him questioningly._

_"Time?"_

_Byakuya caressed his cheek affectionately._

_"You have been very strong since my passing," he whispered, kissing his cousin's lips again, "but there is something that you have neglected...something that will bring great healing, not only to you, but to all of our clan."_

_"What do you mean?" Tetsuya asked, suspecting, but hoping fervently that he was wrong in his suspicion._

_"This place," Byakuya said softly, "This garden. Tetsuya, do you remember what I told you about the gardens, here at Kuchiki Manor?"_

_Tetsuya thought for a moment, then took a steadying breath and nodded._

_"You said that each clan leader, when he or she remakes the gardens, sacrifices a small portion of the soul, which joins with the reiatsu in the garden and remains there, even when the leader has passed."_

_"Yes, and the time has come for you to make your mark upon the gardens. Sink your hands into the ground, Tetsuya. I sense that your image of the gardens has been completed in your mind. You only have to join with the earth and let the garden come forth."_

_"But," Tetsuya objected, "I have not been confirmed as leader by the council. Orochi has challenged my leadership, as we believed that he might. I must wait until our child is born and I have faced Orochi to..."_

_"No," said Byakuya, shaking his head firmly, "Tetsuya, you must restore the gardens now. You have been named interim head of household, and so, have the right...no, the responsibility. Claim this power, Tetsuya. It is an innate power that belongs to you rightfully. And I have a feeling inside that it will play a role in your fate."_

_Byakuya's hand captured Tetsuya's and he lowered himself onto his knees, bringing his cousin down alongside him. He touched Tetsuya's hand to the soft soil, and released it. Tetsuya stared down at his opened hand, that rested, palm down on the dirt._

_"B-byakuya-sama, I..." he whispered unsteadily, "I do not know if I..."_

_He realized suddenly that he was alone. He looked around and tried to pull his hand free of the soil, but found that it had fused itself tightly with the ground._

_"Byakuya-sama!" he cried, struggling to free himself, "Byakuya-sama! Please, I can't. Not now! Byakuya-sama!"_

_A light rose around the young noble's trapped hand, and he felt the strong presences of the past leaders of the clan. Their hearts connected with his, sinking inside him and measuring the strength of his own heart. Tetsuya's heart pounded and his breath caught in shock as each former leader whispered into his mind their acceptance, and urged him to begin._

_"N-no!" he panted, lowering his head, "No, I can't! Not yet. Not yet, Byakuya-sama, Please, not yet!"_

_White light flared all around his kneeling form, and of its own accord, Tetsuya's other hand sank down into the soil to join the first. Tears filled his eyes, but he swallowed hard and focused on the comforting feel of Byakuya's strong presence that resided with the others inside him._

_Tetsuya closed his eyes, and an image rose up in his mind, of the gardens, alive again, and laid out in fine detail, according to the pattern and design that his heart had dictated. He kept his eyes tightly shut and his head lowered as the reiatsu of the former leaders bound themselves to his and reached down into the garden core._

_Tetsuya reeled in shock as his stunned mind encountered another, deeper presence. And if the souls of the past leaders had probed him, had searched to test the depths of his strength, this presence explored him more deeply still. It seemed to wrap itself around his mind and slowly seep in. He felt like screaming, like tearing his hands free and running. But despite everything, he still held on to his cousin's soothing voice that calmed his roiling heart and enabled him to hang on to his control._

_"Who are you?" a deep, lovely and earthy voice whispered, "Who are you that you dare to put your hands on me? To shape me? To command me? Who are you?"_

_"I am..."_

_"NO!" the voice demanded, "Do not speak it to me. If you would have the power to command me, then take it now and lay your mark upon me...or are you strong enough?"_

_The ground rumbled beneath his crouched body, and Tetsuya was all too aware that it could swallow him up and drag him down. Yes, that spirit in the earth upon which the manor was set could destroy him if he was not judged worthy._

_And indeed, Tetsuya did not feel worthy._

_And he did not understand what the words he heard meant...how to identify himself without speaking his name. He thought, at first, it might be in his reiatsu, but the spirit would have sensed it when he first touched the soil. No, this was something else..._

_"Think carefully," Byakuya's soft voice whispered, "You have everything you need within you. Simply capture it and let it flow out of you. Calm your mind to make the image clear...and then release it, Tetsuya."_

_Tetsuya took a steadying breath as the earth he knelt upon shook harder and the white light around him became blinding. Fire seemed to seethe on his skin, and he wondered if he would be burned away into nothing. But despite his considerable doubts, he held on. And slowly, as the fiery, creative reiatsu of the gardens enveloped him, he remembered why he had been brought to that place. In his mind, he captured the image of the garden as he had planned it...the rows of plum and sakura trees, the tranquil koi ponds and dark stone walkways. Dark, rich earth...careful sections of roses and carnations, jasmine and hyacinth to bloom by day. And almost hidden while the sun shined, intermingled with the others to come out at night, Angel's Trumpet, Moonflowers and Night Phlox...Night Gladiolus, Dragon fruit flowers, and within the koi ponds, lovely night blooming water lilies. Tetsuya bowed his head, letting the full image of the completed gardens fill his mind and guide his heart._

_The spirit within the earth touched his fevered mind more gently, taking in the image and murmuring its approval._

_"So...this is what you meant?" he asked softly, "This image...?"_

_"The image that each new leader makes upon me is the name of that leader to me. We need no words in making your place here. You need only let the image flow out of your heart to remake the gardens in that image. Open your heart now and move me..."_

_Despite his anxiety before, Tetsuya felt deep calm about him now. He focused deeply, feeling the hard pounding of his heart and willing it to open._

_He reeled in shock as a lovely green tendril shot out of the earth between his hands, impaling his heart and connecting him directly with the gardens he was making. He wasn't sure if he felt the sting, or if he might have screamed, but he watched in awe as his blood flowed down into the green, firelit tendril, coloring it a glowing red and carrying it deep into the ground. And before his stunned eyes, shoots fired up from the earth, grass, flowers, bushes and trees, everything growing quickly, bringing to life around him, the image he had drawn in his mind. Dizziness flooded his body and his mind dimmed as the image was drawn out of him, poured down into the ground and played out on its surface all around him._

_He gave a sob of relief as the flow of reiatsu and lifeblood eased, and the green tendril slid out of his body._

The light around him faded, and Tetsuya found himself unhurt and still kneeling in the center of the restored gardens.

Tetsuya's eyes lifted and he took in the full night beauty of the moonlit gardens as he had remade them.

"Beautiful by day," said Byakuya's voice, "And radiant by night. These gardens are the living image of your name, Cousin."

Tetsuya came to his feet, and for one long moment wrapped his arms around Byakuya, feeling everything that the man had been. They gazed into each other's eyes as a soft breeze rushed through the gardens, then shared a long last kiss.

"Goodbye, Tetsuya," Byakuya said, his body slowly fading, "Follow your heart and guide them well."

He wanted to scream, to beg and plead for Byakuya to stay, but something inside him wrapped around the hurt and tore it away, leaving him strong and quiet, standing alone in the restored gardens and gazing at the newly crafted beauty of them.

"Well, well," said a deep, sarcastic voice, "So...my little half blood whore from the cells of Itamigiri thinks he is strong enough to take over now, ne?"

"Why are you here?" Tetsuya asked, his sapphire eyes darkening as he turned to face his cousin.

"Why? Are you afraid, Cousin? You should be. You don't have your peasant loving protector anymore, do you?"

"No," Tetsuya said in a low, dangerous tone, "Byakuya is gone. He asked me to lead, and I will honor his request."

"Until I bring you down, you mean?" Orochi hissed softly, his black eyes glinting.

"You cannot defeat me," Tetsuya said, glaring, "Now, slither back to wherever you came from, _snake_!"

He heard his cousin's sword slide free of its sheath and summoned Re-kuhime to his hand, crossing Orochi's slashing sword and stopping it.

To his surprise, Orochi smiled.

"What are you doing?" Tetsuya asked, anxiety rising up suddenly.

Orochi looked deeply into Tetsuya's widened eyes, and smirked.

"I have tapped into power that you cannot imagine, my little, half blood whore," he warned the clan leader, "When we meet this time, it will not be my sword that breaks."

Without warning, power exploded around Orochi's blade. Tetsuya stepped back. holding Re-kuhime defensively, and blocked his cousin's strike as Orochi's blade came down. He inhaled sharply in surprise as the two swords crashed together, and Re-kuhime screamed in his mind and broke apart.

_Kami!_

"You see," said Orochi, watching the shards of Tetsuya's shattered blade fall onto the earth at his feet, "You are going to lose. But don't worry..."

He brought the tip of his weapon to Tetsuya's throat and held it there, smiling.

"I won't kill you, Cousin. I will just defeat you. And then you can go back to what you know best...pleasuring me...hurting for me...bowing between my parted thighs and worshipping me..."

" _BASTARD_!" screamed Tetsuya, sweeping Orochi's sword aside and tackling him, "I'll kill you with no sword at all!"

Orochi's laughter filled his ears as Tetsuya's hands tore at his cousin. It stopped as his fist connected with Orochi's face, and the black-eyed noble raised his reiatsu threateningly.

"What? Can't wait for it? You want it now, do you?" Orochi sneered, capturing Tetsuya's hand, "Very well, then. I've missed the fun we had together, Cousin...us and that other little brown-eyed whore...what was his name?"

"Don't you dare!" Tetsuya cried, freeing himself and raising a hand to summon a kido blast.

He sucked in a surprised breath as a strong hand wrapped around his wrist and dragged him off of his cousin's body.

"Stop this at once!" the elder, Nori, hissed, "What is going on here?"

Orochi looked up at him disarmingly.

"I don't know exactly," he said, contritely, "I merely came to inquire about the power I sensed within the gardens and to compliment my cousin on how lovely they are, when he attacked me quite viciously and tried to force a fight now."

He shook his head disapprovingly.

"Tetsuya, you _know_ that fighting with a child in your belly could be dangerous. I mean, it is not like you can simply make another if this one dies, ne?"

"Hold your tongue!" Nori snapped, "And be on your way!"

He watched as Orochi rose and sheathed his sword, then flash stepped away, then released Tetsuya's wrist and regarded the interim clan leader quietly.

"My apologies," Tetsuya said, reason returning as the heated flashes of his anger dissipated, "I should have exercised better control."

Nori gazed down at the shards of Re-kuhime with troubled eyes and sighed.

"I understand. But you must understand how much rests on your shoulders, both now and on the day of your duel. Orochi is not the person you remember from before. He has grown much more powerful, and his sword will not break easily this time. Before the day of that fight comes, you must prepare yourself. This will be a dangerous battle, and you have much to lose if you fall."

"But the clan is protected, and that is what matters. Whatever happens, Orochi will be no more than an interim leader. He hasn't Byakuya-sama's recommendation as I do to claim full leadership, and the line still goes through Byakuya-sama."

"That is true," agreed Nori, "But have you given thought to what would happen if you died, Tetsuya? As interim leader, he would enjoy enough power to undo everyone you care about. He could act to end Byakuya's line quite easily. You must not let that happen. When you cross swords with Orochi, you must fight him with all of your strength...and you must kill him this time. You will not be able to hold back as you did before."

"I understand," said Tetsuya, nodding and gazing down at the bare hilt of his weapon.

The two men looked up as Renji flash stepped into the gardens and slid to a stop in front of them.

I woke up and you were gone," he said, then glanced at Nori, and followed the head elders eyes to the broken pieces of Tetsuya's sword, "Whoa...what happened?"

He gasped as it registered that the gardens were no longer empty.

"Tetsuya-san, what the hell happened? Are you all right?"

"I am fine," Tetsuya said, smiling at him.

"Remember what I said," Nori said, meeting Tetsuya's eyes warningly.

"I will," the clan leader promised.

The two younger men watched as Nori flash stepped away. Then, Renji turned to Tetsuya, crossing his arms and frowning.

"You want to tell me just what the fuck is going on here? How did your sword get broken?" he demanded.


	9. Slowly Falling

"You know," said Renji, resting his head on Tetsuya's shoulder from behind as he continued the gentle bonding, "You may be different than Byakuya in a lot of ways, but there is one thing that you have in common that really annoys the hell out of me."

"Ah," said Tetsuya, smiling and glancing at him out of the corner of one blue eye, "And let me guess...you never told him about this annoying trait, did you?"

"Hell, no!" Renji chuckled, surprised at how easily laughter came this time, "He would've had my ass! I would have been spitting twice as many petal blades as I already was just training with the guy. He could get pretty nasty when you pissed him off."

"He did run on the spirited side," acknowledged the noble, closing his eyes and leaning back into the redhead's embrace, "with those he felt most comfortable with."

"So, you're saying that him cutting me up with his zanpakutou like he did was a compliment?" asked Renji, smiling nostalgically.

"Yes," Tetsuya answered, nodding, "Though it may surprise you, I also spent a great deal of time on the sharp end of Senbonzakura. But...getting back to what you were saying, what is this 'annoying trait' that I seem to have inherited from my cousin?"

"Well," said the redhead, "I've been sitting here, rubbing your belly for like an hour since we came in from the gardens, and you still haven't told me how your sword got broken like that. I mean, don't get me wrong, I enjoy the cuddling, but I would really like to know what happened."

"Why?" asked the noble, "So that you can go and threaten the one who did it? Don't you think that I am capable of handling things myself?"

"Yeah, of course," Renji insisted, "But...you know, you and I have been through a lot lately, and Byakuya really wants us to look out for each other. And, hey...I really owe you for, um...for, you know, what you did for me back at the sixth. I still don't know how you just showed up right at the right time like that. I was pretty stupid, blowing you off at the manor just before that. If it was me, I'd say, 'the guy wants to put me off, let him deal with shit himself.'"

"But that would not honor my cousin's wishes," Tetsuya said, rubbing his face gently against Renji's, "Byakuya-sama wanted us to take care of each other. And I will do that. I know there will be times when you need your space, Renji-san, and there will be times when you need my arms around you."

"Huh...and there will be times when you're gonna need to talk to me, Tetsuya-san. Times like right now. Tell me what happened."

"And you will respect my wishes regarding the one who broke my zanpakutou?" Tetsuya asked.

"What? I can't even threaten them a little? Come on! What kinda protector would I be if I didn't at least put the fear of Zabimaru into'em?"

Tetsuya laughed softly.

"Well, as flattered as I am to have you wanting to threaten my aggressors, this is something I must handle myself. You see, Renji-san, before I can become the leader that our clan needs, I must be able to stand up and defend myself in the face of adversity. The challenge from my cousin is a weight to bear, but it is also an opportunity for me to assert myself, and show the ones I defend that I am a strong leader."

"But that doesn't mean that you can't accept help. I can help quietly."

"You, quiet?" Tetsuya repeated, looking amused, "You are teasing me, ne?"

"Hey!" Renji said, feigning insult, "That's not nice, you. And I'm not letting you distract me. Now talk, or I'm wrapping myself around you and not letting you go until I get the story."

Tetsuya's sapphire eyes softened sweetly.

"Oh, Renji-san," he said, smiling, "you should not tease me like that. I might just become reckless and force you to go through with that."

"You think I won't?" Renji said, bringing Tetsuya down on his back and settling on top of him, "You've got another thing coming."

Tetsuya laughed softly again, catching his breath softly as he felt the warm swell of Renji's growing arousal touch him through their clothes. The redhead sucked in a breath and started to pull away, but instead was captured and dragged down into a long, mind-numbingly beautiful kiss. It was slow, tender and sweet...the kind of kiss that made him wish that it would never end. He still felt a pang of guilt about what he had done before, but he couldn't help feeling drawn to Tetsuya.

_We are having this baby together..._

_We have that in common, as well as this pain that we share. Maybe it makes sense that we should be together._

_But I am not going to ever hurt him like I did before._

_I made a mistake and almost ruined this before it started, but since it survives, I'm going to count myself lucky. But I have to be sure. This isn't just about me. If I want this guy to be my lover, I have to make it happen in the right way._

"What are you thinking?" Tetsuya asked, his lips finally breaking away from Renji's.

The redhead grinned amiably.

"I'm thinking that you are still distracting me. So before I give in to you any more, you need to tell me what happened in the gardens."

"Very well," Tetsuya agreed, "I dreamt that Byakuya-sama came to me, and he called me away from where we slept at the sixth division, and into the dead gardens. He told me then, that it was time for me to restore the gardens, and guided me in how to do so. It is...a connection with the spirits of the former leaders, each of whom left their mark by redesigning the gardens when a new clan leader was chosen. In any case, I was successful in connecting with the ancient earth spirit that is the guardian of that place, and I added my own design to the gardens, making them grow up instantly, using an innate connection with the earth."

"Okay," said Renji, "That explains how the gardens regrew so suddenly, but...something happened after...and I'm guessing that it was your cousin, Orochi?"

"Yes," admitted Tetsuya, "Orochi and I have a long and very sordid association. As I told you before, was sent by Byakuya-sama to infiltrate the prison. And he did provide my cousin with critical information. But while he was there, he also tormented the inmates. We were subjected to beatings if we breathed wrongly in his presence. And...he had his way with prisoners sexually."

"Damn," hissed Renji, shaking his head, "I can't believe that Taichou didn't kill that guy, himself."

"He wanted to," admitted Tetsuya, "but...it was more important to us to mend the breaks within the clan, to build our strength. He held back for the right reasons Renji-san. I will never have any regrets about that. Anyway, Orochi liked most to torment me, and the boy I shared my cell with...Naoki. Sometimes, he would simply order us to have sex with each other, but more often than not, he would assault us both, himself. He used us viciously, and he did so without conscience. Then...when the time came for the raid, he betrayed what Byakuya-sama was going to do. And because of that, it was a harder fight. And in the fighting, a guard advanced on me and tried to kill me. Naoki stepped between us and took the hit. Naoki died in my arms. Byakuya-sama comforted me then and again as I struggled to adjust to life outside the prison. And he made sure that the one who had sacrificed himself to save me was not forgotten. He had Naoki buried in the family cemetery, because he had given his life in the defense of a family member. So, I was able to mourn my lost love...and I moved forward from there."

"When did you and Byakuya taichou fall in love?" Renji asked softly.

Tetsuya smiled.

"I fell in love with Byakuya-sama as he worked with me to help me fit into clan life. I never said anything. I knew that he had an awareness that I was attracted to males, because of my relationship with Naoki, but he was not certain if that was because my only experience was with males or if I was simply leaned that way naturally. He never led me on, and I never expected that he would return my love. But after giving the matter a great deal of thought and reflection, he decided that we should see each other secretly. It was...difficult when he brought Hisana-sama home and married her. But...there was an odd situation that made it necessary.

"Really..."

"I bore it quietly, because I owed him everything, and I would not leave him, not even to soothe my own heart. Strangely, it was Hisana-sama, herself who, despite her being married to Byakuya-sama, encouraged us to continue our romance. And upon Hisana sama's passing, the pain we felt over her death was immense. Although the elders pressured him after to remarry, he refused. And privately to me, he said that he would devote himself to me and never marry again. When I objected on the grounds that he should produce an heir, he told me to trust him. I did. And because of that, even now that he is gone, he left behind this gift...this precious gift that you and I now share."

Renji couldn't help smiling and kissing Tetsuya again, but he narrowed his eyes and shook his head again.

"So...Orochi?"

"Ah...I was getting to that," said Tetsuya, "Orochi may, at first, have escaped justice in what he had done within the prison, but Byakuya-sama was aware of it, and he warned Orochi to stay away from me. Orochi found ways, of course, to torment me whenever he could, cornering me and trying to assault me sexually. But slowly, as I grew in confidence, I began to truly fight back. One day, he saw my cousin, Aratani kiss me, and in a fit of jealousy, he cornered me and tried again to incapacitate and rape me."

"Shit..."

"As he began the assault, I felt power move through me, and my zanpakutou formed in my hand. I brought it down on Orochi's blade and his blade shattered. He knew to be more wary after that, and so bided his time, looking for another opportunity to reach me. He found it some years later, when he found out that Byakuya-sama and I had become lovers, and he set Byakuya-sama up to die. He hired powerful hollows who commanded a group of spirit wolves to kill Byakuya-sama, while he and another cousin attacked me as I sought to reach our leader. In the battle, Orochi attacked me with his blade, which invaded my mind and weakened me. The other cousin saw that I was still fighting and destroyed the ground under me, sending me over a waterfall."

"Damn..."

"Although, because of my powers, I wasn't in danger of drowning, I was hurt from the fall, and I came to far downstream, where I woke to find Arashi standing over me, nudging me with his nose. He carried me to a safe place and healed my injuries, then he took his place as my soul mate and protector. I asked where he came from, and he told me that he was born of my pain...that he embodied my fighting spirit, and that it was growing so strong that it could not be contained within my body."

"So, if you and Byakuya taichou survived all of that, then why didn't Taichou kill the bastard then?"

"Byakuya-sama did not have proof of Orochi's involvement in the attempted assassination, and I was lost in the wilds near the Rukongai, with no memory of myself or what had happened. When I finally did remember and I tried to return, I came upon the wedding of Byakuya-sama and Hisana-sama."

"What?" Renji asked, looking confused.

"Byakuya-sama thought that I was dead. He married Hisana-sama to protect her, because she was the only one who witnessed that someone had set Byakuya-sama up to die...and that made her a target for assassination."

"Holy hell," Renji breathed.

"Of course, I did not know why he was marrying her, because I had been missing all of that time. In the confusion, as I fled, Orochi captured me and played upon my pain to make me submit to him. He removed my memory again and hid me in a secluded cabin, where I became his lover."

"What?" Renji mused, "That sick fuck...!"

"He was kind and gentle with me while I was without my memory and was submissive. But eventually, Hisana-sama discovered that I was there and led Byakuya-sama to me. He and Orochi fought and Orochi's hold over me was shattered. Byakuya-sama had him tried before the council, but although he could prove that Orochi had used his power to overcome my mind, once again, there was no clear evidence that he was tied to the attempted assassination. My own testimony was made useless because I had been under the control of his zanpakutou. And, in the end, no one would believe he had set up our leader.

After Byakuya-sama found took me back from Orochi, I returned to the manor and resumed life there. And Arashi remained with me to watch over me as Byakuya-sama could not, and to keep Orochi at bay."

"So, where was he tonight? Why didn't he show up when your cousin arrived and attacked you?"

Tetsuya sighed and closed his eyes.

"He locked Arashi in the barn...something that we never do, because neither Arashi nor I can tolerate being confined. I received word shortly after you and I returned here, from the groom who attends Arashi. Arashi was beside himself at having been unable to reach me. But they have calmed him."

"Good," said Renji, chuckling, "I feel a little safer, knowing that..."

"Orochi came upon me just after the gardens were finished. He mocked me a bit, and alluded to a power he had tapped into, that he said would allow him to defeat me."

"Do you know what he was talking about?" asked Renji.

"I am not certain," admitted the noble, "But I do know that there was great power in his weapon, that hadn't been there before. I need to discover the source of that power before we meet on the battleground. Something that significant will need to be examined carefully. I don't want to face him without first understanding it."

"I don't want you to face him at all," said Renji, frowning, "But...I'll keep my promise to let you handle this your own way. Byakuya taichou really believed in you...and I do too. You can beat him. I know you can."

"Arigatou, Renji-san," Tetsuya said, settling into his arms and closing his eyes, "That is a great comfort."

"But, you know...even though I am letting you handle it, the guy had better never insult you or hurt you again in front of me. Or I might just forget my promise for a moment," the redhead said meaningfully.

"Renji-san..." Tetsuya smiled, shaking his head, "Again, I thank you."

"Thank me by staying out of trouble," Renji yawned, tousling the noble's wavy hair, "And by taking care of yourself. And we'll consider it even, okay?"

"Very well," Tetsuya answered sleepily.

He drifted off quickly, leaving Renji looking out the open garden doors and gazing up at the moon, his heart still aching, but perhaps a little less painfully.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji felt the bed move, and spotted Tetsuya on his feet and flash stepping into the bathroom. He smiled and sighed sympathetically at the soft sounds of discomfort that reached him. He climbed out of bed and joined the young noble in the bathroom, offering him a glass of water to rinse his mouth with, then wrapping his arms around him and invoking the bonding power to soothe him. Tetsuya rested sleepily against him, still not fully awake. And within a few minutes had fallen asleep rested against the redhead.

Renji lifted the sleeping noble into his arms and carried him back to bed, where he laid him down and continued the reiatsu bonding. Tetsuya slept soundly, his lovely, sleeping form tickling Renji's senses and bringing on soft waves of desire. He got up and closed the garden doors, then moved back to the bed, noting that Tetsuya's blue eyes had opened and were looking up at him questioningly.

Renji smiled and slipped back into the bed, then coaxed Tetsuya into his arms and began kissing him again. The noble received his affections readily, but focused his eyes on Renji, still somewhat uncertainly.

"Are you...okay with this?" Renji asked.

"I am," Tetsuya answered, his eyelids fluttering as Renji's red mouth explored his throat, and the redhead's warm, calloused hands slid down his torso and along his inner thigh, "I am...comfortable with you, Renji-san. I trust you."

"Huh...how, I don't know."

"Byakuya-sama entrusted himself to you...even after your own considerable differences. We grow beyond our mistakes, Renji-san."

"Yeah...and we go tumbling right into new ones, ne?" the redhead laughed.

"Usually, yes," agreed Tetsuya, "But...it does not feel like a mistake when you kiss me, Renji-san. It feels like fate."

He started to say more, but was stopped by the arrival of a hell butterfly.

"Aw, damn," the redhead sighed, swatting at the insect, "Always when I'm tryin' to relax..."

_"Abarai taichou, a new fukutaichou has been chosen for your division. He will be arriving at the sixth division shortly. Please make certain that you are there to greet him and to help him settle in. He comes well recommended and is eager to serve the Gotei 13."_

"Ah, hell...sorry Tetsuya-san. I have to go and take care of this. You get some more rest and let your attendant spoil you. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Of course, Renji-san. I hope you are pleased with your new partner."

Renji sighed and shook his head.

"It's funny. I always looked forward to the day when I could defeat Byakuya taichou and move on to a taichou's position. But now? I would gladly give it up to have him back. I'd do just about anything."

"Me too," agreed Tetsuya, offering the redhead a parting kiss.

Renji left the bedroom and stopped by his own room, then flash stepped out of the manor and across town to the sixth division. He was relieved that he didn't experience so strong a reaction upon arriving there, but still encountered a sad, nostalgic twinge upon opening the door and for a moment, imagining a flash of black hair and the scent of sakura. He blinked, expecting the image to disappear, then caught his breath in surprise.

"Greetings, Abarai taichou," said Orochi, meeting his eyes squarely, "I understand that we are to be partners."


	10. Secret Son

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Renji asked Orochi in a low, angry voice, "How dare you set foot in this place..."

"I am a _full-blooded_ member of the Kuchiki family," said Orochi, "and the sixth division has traditionally been the division which our family has led."

"Well," said Renji, an aggressive smile coming to his lips, "I am now the leader of this division. As such, I'm not about to let you disrespect our former taichou's memory by coming here and causing trouble."

"What do you mean?" Orochi asked calmly, his black eyes fixing on Renji's, "What have I done, but step forward to take my rightful place in the Gotei 13? The strongest members of our clan have always come here to prove themselves as taichous."

"Yeah, well you're not a taichou yet. You're a troublemaker, and I know you're here for more than to do your family honor. If that was all it was, then you wouldn't be harassing and threatening your own leader. You wouldn't be dishonoring Byakuya taichou's wishes by challenging Tetsuya's leadership!"

"Oh come now, that useless half-blood is no leader!" exclaimed Orochi, "He hasn't the power to keep himself from being toppled by one of his full blooded cousins any more than he could avoid being 'toppled' by you!"

"That's enough!" Renji snapped, laying a hand on his sword, "You do not disrespect Tetsuya to me...EVER! Do you understand, Kuchiki _fukutaichou_? That man is your leader, the bearer of Byakuya's heir, and he is my friend. You are never to speak that way about him in my presence again!"

"My apologies, Abarai taichou," Orochi said calmly, "for offending you. Now, if you will, I will set about my duties."

"I will have third seat Rikichi..." Renji began.

"Not to worry," said Orochi, "I know exactly what needs to be done. The protocol used here was set in place by Kuchiki Ginrei...unless you have, for some reason, changed it? Would you like tea, Abarai taichou? I know where and how to make it."

"No. Just get started on the morning reports, training schedules and deployments," Renji said shortly.

"And we will train together when?" Orochi asked quietly.

_So that's what this is about?_

"When you have earned the privilege."

_Gods, I sound worse than Byakuya taichou did. But...come to think of it, I also started out in the division bearing a grudge and having another agenda. Karma coming back to bite me in the ass, ne?_

"I see."

Renji sat down at what had been Byakuya's desk, but was now his. It felt odd, but he forced himself to grab the first set of reports, and sank into his work, watching Orochi out of the corner of an eye.

_He's up to something for sure. I just need to figure out what. He's probably angling to somehow steal my place as taichou. But how he will do it isn't at all clear. He could sabotage me in a hundred different ways. I'm going to have to watch my back at every turn. I can't involve the squad, because if they get the idea that I don't trust my own fukutaichou, but haven't the power to take care of myself, they will lose confidence in me. Although...Rikichi can be counted on._

"Abarai taichou, hell butterfly for you," Orochi said absently, without looking up.

His bowed head reminded Renji achingly of Byakuya's and his sakura scent teased the redhead's senses.

_Just part of the torment, I guess. Damn. Why did they have to pick him, of all people? Wasn't anyone else in the fucking clan stronger?_

_I think they all were just more respectful._

_This guy is as much a snake as his name suggests. I don't know what to do about him. I'll have to talk to Tetsuya and see if he can shed any light on what Orochi is trying to pull here._

He sighed and turned his attention to the hell butterfly.

" _Abarai taichou, the sixth division group sent to reconnoiter the area around the ruins of Las Noches has fallen under attack. Relief forces are necessary. Two squad four healers are en route to your division and will accompany you to the battlefront. Engaged group reports several strong Arrancars, necessitating several officers to assist."_

He looked up at Orochi, whose coal black eyes fixed on him, waiting. Renji stood and slid Zabimaru into the belt at his waist.

"Stay here," he said, starting towards the door, "We'll talk more when I get back."

"Abarai taichou, begging your pardon, but this is clearly a class two situation, which indicates that the best option is to involve _both_ taichou and fukutaichou. I also have a bankai, and I believe if I remember correctly, our third seat does not. Not to question your judgment, of course, but you wouldn't want to negatively affect our group's chances by neglecting to follow protocol, ne?"

"You just walked in the door. And although you are fukutaichou and have bankai, Rikichi has worked extensively with me and is powerful enough that he would qualify as a fukutaichou in any squad. It's taichou's discretion in this case, so I'm opting for working with the seated officer I know."

"Very well," the noble said, sounding as though the matter was of little concern.

He turned back to his work, only lifting his eyes as the door closed.

"Not to worry," he mused softly, "I am in no hurry. There will be plenty of opportunities. And who knows, perhaps the recklessness that made you dismiss the idea of taking me along will work against you in that place. Wouldn't that be lovely...Abarai _taichou_?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, Tetsuya-sama," said Michio, smiling as he entered the clan leader's bedroom, "You are looking well, if a bit pale. How are you feeling?"

Tetsuya smiled up at the aged clan healer, smiling back at him.

"I am well enough, considering," he said quietly, "but I admit that I do sometimes feel anxious. Still...as you know, this is not the first child I have carried, so I understand what is happening."

The healer met his eyes for a moment, then nodded briefly.

"Have you seen him lately?" he asked.

Tetsuya's smile faded slightly.

"Not recently. Things have been busy. And it is risky to get close to him. Always Orochi is watching, and I do not want to give anything away."

The old healer sighed.

"I am sorry, Tetsuya-sama. I find it sad that your own child is not able to know you. But I understand why you chose as you did."

"Orochi's manipulations within the prison...his betrayal of Byakuya-sama's plans resulted in my Naoki's death. Whatever sacrifices I must make to protect our son from that foul traitor, I will...although...it is painful that my own child would look into my eyes and not know me as his own father."

"He is a lovely young man," the healer said, leaning over Tetsuya and opening his yukata, "He is lucky to have someone like you loving and watching over him, even though you must do so from a distance."

"Well," Tetsuya said softly, watching Michio's hands pass over his bared abdomen, "I believe that the time is coming soon when I can reveal myself to him. As much as Orochi's challenge of my leadership is troubling, it will be a relief to end his life and be able to hold my son in my arms and have us know each other. But...we shall only have that privilege because of your intercession when he was born. Had you not assisted me in hiding him, Orochi would have stopped at nothing to take him from me."

"Such viciousness there is in that man," the old healer said, shaking his head, "I have never understood why he despises you so, Tetsuya-sama. You are a kind and gentle person. You have never done anything to earn his hatred."

Tetsuya sighed.

"My existence is a torment to him," he said softly, "He said so as he raped and tortured me before. And if that wasn't enough, I escaped that place. I humiliated him by shattering his sword the day that Re-kuhime first manifested to protect me from him. And me being under Byakuya-sama's protection was a constant source of frustration for him. This battle we will have has been a long time in coming. But before it takes place, there is much to do."

His hand strayed down to caress his abdomen gently.

"There is this little one to bring into the world, and a battle to prepare for. So much rests on all of this, Michio."

"Do not worry, Tetsuya-sama," the clan healer assured him, "You are strong. You will defeat him."

"I believe so," said Tetsuya, glancing over at his damaged zanpakutou, "but before our battle, I must still discover how it was that Orochi gained such power. There was something odd about the force which struck Re-kuhime...something familiar."

"Has she spoken to you yet?" asked Michio.

"No," admitted the clan leader, "We have not been able to connect since she was broken. But...I feel her consciousness returning. I am certain that once we can connect, she will be able to tell me something useful."

The two went quiet as the old healer carefully examined the pregnant clan leader, then nodded in approval and watched silently as Tetsuya closed his yukata and sat up.

"The heir's reiatsu is strong," he told the clan leader, "The child is healthy and growing quickly. I think that yours will be a shorter gestation, Tetsuya-sama."

"That is good news," Tetsuya replied softly, "I long for the coming of this little one...and to the end of this long and bitter struggle with Orochi. Michio...so many will have their justice when he falls at my feet...everyone within the prison that he hurt, the son he forced me to part with, Byakuya, who he disrespected in life and in death...everyone."

"It will be a welcome thing," Michio agreed, "But for now, focus on yourself and your baby. You are both managing very well. Let nothing interfere with that."

"I won't," Tetsuya said, nodding and standing, "Now, if you are finished fussing over me, I have a council meeting to attend."

"Very well, Tetsuya-sama," Michio said, bowing, "I will check in with you again soon."

"Arigatou, Michio."

He watched as the healer left, then started to turn into the dressing area, but paused and broke into a smile as Koji entered the room, followed by a tall, black-haired man with lively green eyes.

"You see, Sadao-san," the attendant said, smiling, "He is not too busy to see you. Come in."

"As though I would ever be too busy to see my own father," Tetsuya chided him, stepping forward and embracing the older man warmly, "After what you and mother did for me, taking me, a half-blood into your home after I lost my own family. Do not ever hesitate to come to me when you wish. I will always welcome you!"

"Arigatou, _segare_ (son)," said Sadao, nodding, "But I am afraid that I have come bearing some unwelcome news."

Tetsuya's smile instantly faded.

"What is it?" he asked quickly, "Did something happen? Is mother...?"

"Mai is fine," the older shinigami assured Tetsuya, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Aratani? Kohana?"

"Your sisters are fine as well," Sadao affirmed, "And Aratani's news is good. The Saito clan has just informed us that Aratani is with child."

The smile returned to Tetsuya's lips.

"That is wonderful. I am so pleased that she is happy in her new home. And what about Kohana?"

"Ah...little sister is tenacious as always," Sadao said proudly, "She has earned another commendation. It seems that your training had some very positive effects. Thank you."

"She is a headstrong girl. I knew that nothing could keep her from excelling."

"Well, she had a good example. Despite the prejudice that kept you from entering the service, you have grown very strong. I believe that you are the one meant to lead us."

"Me?" Tetsuya said with mock sarcasm, "A half-blood, lead the Kuchiki clan? Are you mad?"

Sadao laughed warmly.

"Half-blood or no," he said, shaking his head and looking into Tetsuya's eyes, "You embody the heart of this clan. You honor it with your commitment to duty and your loyalty...and you have the power to withstand any who challenge you. I am proud of you, Tetsuya-sama."

"Don't you dare call me that!" Tetsuya insisted, "I won't have you distancing yourself from me."

"Very well, Tetsuya," his father said more quietly, "But...the reason I have come to you..."

"You said that it was serious."

"Yes. Part of the news is good, but part is troubling."

"Ah," sighed Tetsuya, "the good news first, then."

"I have been chosen to fill a seat on the council of elders."

"You have?" Tetsuya said, surprise and approval lighting his features, "But then, who...?"

"Orochi has left the council...to pursue a military position."

"I see. And he has...been assigned?"

"Yes, to the sixth division. He is their new fukutaichou."

Tetsuya's eyes darkened, and he went quiet for a moment.

"I see you understand the complex nature of the situation," Sadao went on, "I have the boy watched, and he is close to Abarai taichou, but I mislike him being in such close proximity to that snake."

"I feel the same," agreed Tetsuya, a slender hand coming to rest on his abdomen, "But it is hard to say what is the best thing to do. Orochi does not know that my son is still alive, and if we move to extract him, then we could tip our hand. He could find out...and if he does so before our battle, it could have deadly consequences. He always said that he would take everything from me. He has never forgiven me for standing up to him. I have fended him off for years, respecting the difficulty of the situation because of the disagreement in perception of my kind. And he hasn't just attacked me. He threatened Aratani...you and mother...all of us. Sometimes I feel guilty that I have brought such danger to you..."

"Don't," said Sadao, shaking his head firmly, "You have brought great pride to our subfamily...and to the Kuchiki clan. Do not dare ever let guilt over the past enter your heart, _segare_."

"That is wise advice. Thank you, Father," Tetsuya said, "Now...I will get myself in order, and we shall go to see to your welcome into the council."

He paused, staring, as a hell butterfly flitted into the room. He smiled as Renji's voice sounded, but it faded swiftly at the words.

" _Tetsuya, I'll need you to meet me at the fourth division to complete the bonding for today. I've just returned from an offensive in Hueco Mundo, and quite a few of my subordinates were injured. Don't worry. I'm okay...and we all came back alive. I just don't want to leave until I get word on how the last few are doing. Anyway, I need to talk to you about a few things. So, I'll see you soon."_

Sadao watched the play of emotions over Tetsuya's face and smiled encouragingly.

"You go on," he told his son, "I am sure that my introduction to the council can wait until your bonding has been seen to."

"Arigatou," Tetsuya said, closing his eyes for a moment, "I will see to this and arrive at the council hall as soon as I can."

"I will inform the council for you," Sadao offered, "but Tetsuya...be cautious. If _he_ is among the injured..."

The clan leader nodded briefly in affirmation.

"I understand," Tetsuya said quietly, "I have not revealed him to Orochi during these past years. I will not do so now."

Sadao embraced him in farewell.

"I know. I am just looking out for you and for him."

"I am grateful," Tetsuya said softly, his blue eyes watching as his father took his leave of him and flash stepped away.

Tetsuya dressed quickly, then flash stepped to the fourth division, where he paused in the waiting area, uncertain where to find the red haired taichou.

"Ah, Kuchiki-sama!" said the receptionist, "Abarai taichou is waiting for you. Come this way. He is just visiting one of the injured squad members."

"Ah," Tetsuya said, only half listening.

His heart skipped painfully as he caught sight of the name on the medical chart outside the treatment room door, and he stopped short.

"Is...something wrong, Kuchiki-sama?" asked the receptionist.

"Oh," said Tetsuya thinking swiftly, "I..."

Relief registered on his face as the door opened and Renji peeked out at him.

"Tetsuya, come on in," he said softly, "I was just waiting for my third seat to regain consciousness."

"He was...injured in Hueco Mundo?" asked the noble, "How?"

"Saving a lot of guys' asses, that's how," Renji said, pride in his voice, "You know...he isn't biggest or the most powerful officer in our squad, but he is smart, fast and really determined. Byakuya taichou and I both always suspected that he had some real potential. I just wish that Taichou could have seen him today. He was...amazing...just wouldn't let up. He took on two Arrancars, single-handed...fought 'em like a demon. He kicked their asses, Tetsuya!"

"And it seems he took some damage, ne?" Tetsuya asked carefully.

"A fair amount," Renji said, "but he'll be fine. I just wanted to be here when he woke up. So...if you don't mind..."

"Oh," Tetsuya said uncertainly, "I am sure that the bonding can wait until after he wakes. I will...be at the council hall for a bit, then I will meet you back at the manor."

"No way," Renji objected, "It's already been too long. You look really pale."

"I am..."

"Get in here," Renji said, pulling him into the hospital room.

Tetsuya froze, just inside the doorway, his eyes fixed on the youth in the bed. In one sweeping glance, he saw everything...the slightly wavy black hair with several colored beads decorating several strands near his face...fine, delicate features and half smiling lips. And as he stood staring, the youth's eyes blinked and opened. Tetsuya was stricken silent.

_Naoki's gentle brown eyes..._

"R-renji...erm, Abarai taichou?" the youth said, rubbing his eyes and trying to sit up.

Renji hastened to the bed and pushed him down again.

"Hey, don't be trying to get up. You're still healing."

Renji grinned.

"Nice piece of work there, kid. You got the bad guys and you didn't get dead. You did good."

"Thank you, Abarai taichou."

The youth's brown eyes fixed on the blue eyed noble standing behind Renji. Tetsuya looked back at him solemnly, his heart pounding harshly in his chest, but his face composed.

"Rikichi, this is Kuchiki Tetsuya, Byakuya taichou's cousin. He is the new clan leader."

"Greetings, Kuchiki-sama," Rikichi said respectfully, his eyes widening as the clan leader unexpectedly smiled at him.

"Well met, Rikichi-kun," Tetsuya said quietly, "I understand that you are a formidable fighter."

"Who told you that?" asked Rikichi, curiously.

"My cousin, Byakuya-sama...before his passing," Tetsuya answered, feeling a gentle twinge at the shared sadness that reflected in Rikichi's eyes at the mention of his fallen taichou, "He was very complimentary of you."

"Thank you," Rikichi said shyly.

"If you will excuse me, Renji," said the noble, "I must see to that meeting of council. I will meet you back at the manor."

"But..."

"Take care of your subordinate," he said, meeting Rikichi's eyes fleetingly, "The bonding can wait until you have done that."

He turned out of the room before Renji could answer, passing into the hallway and leaning against the wall as the weight of his emotions and the side effects of pregnancy collided within him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" said a cold male voice from behind him, "No problems with the royal brat, are there? I would hate to see you fail with this one as you did with your first..."

Tetsuya turned, his reiatsu rising and a kido ball forming in his hand. He caught his breath sharply a moment later as pain rocketed through his body and his reiatsu flashed brightly, then began to decline. Orochi crossed his arms, chuckling spitefully as the clan leader reeled and fought to stave off the dizziness.

"Take it easy there," Orochi said with false concern, "You don't want to hurt yourself."

"As though you would care!" Tetsuya hissed, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall.

"Of course I care," Orochi said, moving closer, "I am looking forward to our battle. I cannot wait to beat you down, to bring you to your knees and to make you serve me as you did in the prison."

Tetsuya let out a disgusted breath.

"That will never happen. I would cut my own throat rather than to _ever_ let you touch me again!"

The door to Rikichi's room opened and Renji stepped out into the hallway. He caught sight of Tetsuya bracing himself against the wall, and Orochi standing uncomfortably close to the clan leader, and smiling.

"You," the redhead said in a low growl, "Get away from him. Don't get _near_ him. Don't _talk_ to him. Don't even _look_ at him! Or you will answer to _me_."

"I wasn't expecting to encounter my cousin here," Orochi said calmly, "Why _are_ you here anyway?"

"That's his own damned business and none of yours," Renji said, his reiatsu flickering around him, "You aren't required here. Go back to the division and finish the work I gave you to do."

"I have finished," said the noble, "So, if you have no other duties for me to perform, I will return to my home and see you in the morning."

"Fine. Get out of here," said Renji, off-handedly.

He and Tetsuya watched in silence as Orochi left the building, then the redhead turned to the unsteady clan leader.

"Come on," he said, his voice suddenly gentle again as he slipped an arm around the noble's slender form, "You need that bonding. There's a private lounge this way. We can do that and then you can still probably get to your meeting in plenty of time."

Tetsuya said nothing, but nodded briefly and let himself be led away.

"You okay?"

"Yes, Renji. I am all right. Thank you."

"You saw how I held back," the redhead said, smirking, "because I wanted to beat the guy senseless..."

"I know. Again, I am grateful. I am sorry to trouble you. You seemed very concerned over your subordinate."

"Oh, Rikichi?" Renji said, smiling at the mention of the youth, "He's going to be fine. He's a tough kid...a good fighter. He's come a long way."

"Yes," Tetsuya whispered as Renji nudged him forward, "I see."

**(A/N**I am playing a little bit with ages of Rikichi and Tetsuya to make that work, but if you figure from info given in the manga, it seems like shinigamis have about ten times the lifespan of humans...with Rukia talking about being around 150 years old to Ichigo's 15. So 'childhood' lasts longer...and I use that to make a Tet/Rikichi father/son thing work. I know not everyone obsesses over those details, but I try to explain my deviations...)**


	11. Moonfire

_"Tetsuya."_

_"Byakuya-sama?" Tetsuya whispered, coming awake._

_He sat up in his bed and looked around. The room was quiet, the only sound reaching him, the sound of rain falling outside the open garden doors. But even though it should have been dark, A soft, white light came in from outside the door._

_"Byakuya-sama?" Tetsuya said again, uncertainly._

_He climbed out of bed and walked to the doorway, brushing the long, tumbled strands of hair out of his eyes. He reached the doorway and peered out into the darkness, seeking the source of the light. He couldn't make out what seemed to hover in the air just in front of him, so he moved closer, heedless of the raindrops that spilled down onto his sleep-warmed yukata and body as he stepped down into the gardens._

_He caught his breath in surprise as his foot touched the grass, and he realized that the manor had disappeared, and he had stepped into an entirely different garden...one that seemed depthless, endless. Everywhere around him, life bloomed with abandon, and although it was raining, he still felt lovely warmth inside._

_"Where am I?" he whispered, "What is this place?"_

_His feet found a small path that led into the darkness ahead of him. He followed the instinct that suggested he should go that way, and he walked slowly, taking in the fresh smell of the rain soaked air and the light scent of flowers. Even in the darkness, his mind could feel the colors, scents and sounds all around him._

_"I've never been in such a beautiful place," he breathed, "But why have I come here?"_

_He continued along the gently winding trail, heedless of the rain, letting it soak his clothing and run down his skin. And rather than chilling him, this rain warmed him inside, leaving him feeling deeply calm and peaceful. The pathway angled upward, guiding him up a small hill. And as he reached the top, he saw the outline of a great sakura tree...the largest and most lovely he had ever seen. And beneath the branches of that tree, someone waited for him._

_He thought, at first, that it was Byakuya, and he broke into a run. But as he moved forward, he could see, even in the darkness, the slightly smaller, more delicate looking frame, the different kenseiken._

_"But even if this is not Byakuya-sama, he is our family..."_

_He approached the man more slowly, watching as his lovely face lifted, and eyes the same color as his own, met his gently._

_"Kuchiki Tetsuya," the man said, smiling._

_And suddenly, Tetsuya knew where he was standing._

_"This is the spirit realm!" he whispered, hardly daring to believe._

_"Yes," the man offered, "Welcome, Tetsuya."_

_"You," Tetsuya said softly, studying the kenseiken again, "You are..."_

_"Kuchiki Hajime," the man said softly._

_"The first Kuchiki," Tetsuya went on, his heart pounding, staring into the man's serene expression, "The spirit king's consort!"_

_"I am," Hajime confirmed, "And do you recognize...?"_

_Tetsuya stepped forward, shivering, not from coldness or fear, but from the beauty of that moment...of stepping forward and feeling the darkness disappear as the ancient sakura filled his senses...glowing softly where she stood, happily soaking up the rain, her limbs moving slightly in the breeze and her sweet, willowy voice sounding in his mind so beautifully, he felt tears on his face._

_"It is you!" he said breathlessly, "The tree he made our ancestor, Hajime, from."_

_"Yes," the tree's voice whispered into his mind._

_"But why have you called me here?" Tetsuya asked._

_"I did not call you," the tree told him, "Your heart called out to me. There has been a great injustice, and although you do not know what it is, your whole being senses it. You stand on the edges of the truth, but you do not know it yet."_

_Tetsuya thought carefully._

_"You speak of the power that Orochi has claimed?" he asked._

_"Stolen!" Hajime said firmly, "The power that he taps is not his at all. But you will come to understand it as you battle him."_

_"But before you come to that place, you must master the gift that I will give you. Come closer."_

_Tetsuya moved closer to the sakura tree and waited quietly as above him, the rain welled up and loosed a huge raindrop. He opened his hand to capture it as it fell, and he found that, not only did it contain water, something else was inside. He held the somewhat large thing in his hand, staring down at it questioningly._

_"That," Hajime said softly, "is the seed of the soulflower. It is her gift, and it is this that you must master to stay alive and reclaim what your cousin has stolen from you."_

_Tetsuya stared down at the very normal looking brown seed, feeling already the secrets waiting for him to unlock them._

_"The soulflower?" he repeated, turning the seed in his hand, "I have never heard of it."_

_"You have read nearly every book in your family's archive, so already you know that the answers to your questions will not come from that place, but from a place of truth that lies much deeper. You must seek your answers in that place, Tetsuya. It is not something that you will come upon quickly, but the knowledge will come slowly. That is why your heart brought you here tonight. You need this gift now so that you may have time to unravel its secrets. It is no easy thing, and is as much a responsibility as a gift."_

_Tetsuya continued to gaze down at the soulflower seed raptly. He could feel that although it only looked like a normal seed, life pulsed inside it, radiating around it and touching his mind like flower petals falling on the skin._

_"Beautiful," he whispered, "Thank you. Thank you so much!"_

_Hajime smiled at him warmly._

_"You do him honor, you and Renji-san both." he said quietly, "And this is the place from which hope comes. Remember that, Tetsuya."_

_"I will," Tetsuya answered, sensing something important in the words without knowing what it was or why it was important._

_Tetsuya felt a sea of questions rise up inside him, and he searched his mind for which ones to ask as he faced his ancient forebear and the 'mother' of the Kuchiki family. But even as they tried to reach his lips, something around him began to change. Some of the warmth had gone out of the rain, and a voice was breaking through to him._

_"Tetsuya?"_

_"Wait!" Tetsuya called out as Hajime met his eyes again and whispered a gentle farewell._

_"Goodbye, Tetsuya. We must part now, but do not fear. We will be together again. Have faith."_

_"But..."_

_He gripped the soulflower tightly in his hand as dizziness swept over him and his body swayed as though ready to fall._

_"Tetsuya!"_

_Someone's hand touched his shoulder and Tetsuya's legs gave way. Strong arms captured him and a familiar voice sounded in his ear._

_"Tetsuya," the voice said more softly._

_"Renji," Tetsuya whispered, opening his eyes._

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji stepped out of the fourth division, somewhat surprised at finding that the sun was gone from the sky, and that the moon had risen. He gazed up at the shining orb that peeked through the dark, thick clouds and watched the moonlit rain fall, considering whether to return to the sixth for the night or to find something else to occupy him for a time. Almost instantly, Tetsuya's lovely face appeared in his mind, and he was drawn towards Kuchiki Manor, almost without thought.

The rain seemed to come down harder with each step he took as he passed through the deserted streets, and by the time he reached the manor gates, he was soaked to the skin. He ignored the discomfort and continued on, nodding to the guards as he was waved through and allowed to enter. He stepped onto the wooden walkway and paused, shaking the water out of his hair and off of his skin. He moved on, then to Tetsuya's bedroom, and paused in the doorway, sensing already that the noble wasn't there.

He walked across the room to the bed and found with a touch that it was still warm. Renji closed his eyes and felt the gentle pulsing of Tetsuya's life force somewhere nearby. He turned back out of the room, gazing out across the gardens, and still feeling that warm connection drawing him on. He relaxed into the feeling, letting it wash over him and take hold. And before he quite realized what was happening, his feet were moving. He passed out of the room and onto the wet grass, once again, heedless of the rain that poured down. All that mattered was reaching the man who waited for him, somewhere out in the storm.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, "Why are you out here?"

He continued out the back gate and along the forest trail, listening to the soft rumble of thunder, the whistle of the wind and the steady beat of the rain. He couldn't see well, but could still sense Tetsuya somewhere ahead of him. He turned a corner and spotted the noble, standing under a sakura tree, near the edge of a cliff beside a rushing waterfall.

"Tetsuya?" he called, staring at the noble's softly glowing form.

Tetsuya stood perfectly still beneath the sakura tree, his sapphire eyes shining as he looked down at his closed hand. Renji moved towards him quickly, calling out his name again.

"Tetsuya!"

Again, he didn't respond, but stared down at his hand and slowly opened it. His eyes widened in surprise, then lifted and met Renji's as he approached.

"But..." he whispered, "Where is it? It was here."

"Tetsuya..." Renji said again, reaching for him and touching him lightly on the shoulder.

At his touch, the noble's legs gave way, and he tumbled into Renji's arms, still whispering in dismay.

"Where is it? It was here. I know it was here..."

"Hey, let's get you in out of the rain, okay?" Renji said, capturing Tetsuya's face in his hands and staring down onto his tired, lost looking gaze.

Slowly, Tetsuya's eyes cleared and focused on him.

"Renji."

"Yeah," the redhead said, pulling him close.

He frowned and met Tetsuya's eyes again.

"You're warm," he said, sounding surprised, "I'd have thought that you would be freezing...but then, water is your power, ne?"

"It is," Tetsuya agreed, "The rain does not bother me. It does not chill me."

"But it does get you wet," chuckled Renji, "You want to come back to the house now? It seems like you need the bonding."

"Then bond with me here," the noble said, settling against Renji as the two sat down together.

Renji settled behind Tetsuya on the wet ground, and leaned back against the trunk of the sakura tree, wrapping his arms around Tetsuya and making the gentle connection. He released the flow of reiatsu and watched it sink beneath Tetsuya's pale, wet skin and warm him even more inside.

"So...what was it you were saying before? Did you lose something out here?" he asked, kissing a soft earlobe.

"Well, actually, I think I was just dreaming," Tetsuya mused, "I dreamed of going to the King's Gardens in the spirit dimension. I followed a trail to an ancient sakura tree that stood there. Did you know, Renji-san, that the first of our ancestors was crafted by the spirit king from the branches of that tree?"

"Really?" Renji asked, looking surprised, "I didn't know."

"It is why our clan members are tall and willowy, looking delicate and pale, but concealing exceptional strength. We even carry her scent, even after generations."

"Yeah, I know that part," Renji said, breathing in the light, sweet scent of him, "Byakuya taichou smelled like that too."

"We all do...ever since the making of Hajime, our first ancestor. He was there, Renji. He spoke to me, and he told me that the ancient sakura wished to give me a gift...something to help me as I prepare for my battle with Orochi."

"But...when you woke up..."

"My hand was empty," said Tetsuya, "I don't know what that means...if it was just a dream or if something really happened."

"I don't know," Renji admitted.

"It could have been my mind overworking itself," Tetsuya suggested, "But...it felt so real, Renji..."

"You don't know that it wasn't," said the redhead, "Stranger thing have happened. Anyway, for now, just relax and let everything go away for a bit. You've been through a lot lately. That's got to be wearing on you."

"You haven't been spared either," the noble reminded him, "You have been concerning yourself so much with me and with your new post that you must be worn out."

"I'm okay," Renji assured him, "Don't worry about me."

"Well, as much as I look too weak to stand on my own and half mad, I am all right also, Renji."

The redhead laughed softly and held him more tightly.

"You're not weak, Tetsuya. You're pregnant. And you are definitely not losing your marbles. Maybe it feels like you are, but it's just the world going crazy around you."

"But...daydreaming and sleepwalking? Seeing my ancient ancestors? It's..."

"It's understandable, considering. Relax."

Tetsuya let out a long sigh and settled more comfortably in the redhead's arms.

"You really like it out here in the rain, ne?" Renji asked as the bonding continued, "Getting soaked to the skin and half covered in mud? Byakuya was never that relaxed."

Tetsuya smiled.

"He was when we were younger. He simply had to give that part of himself up as we grew older and he took on more responsibility. I, on the other hand, had the luxury of wandering more freely, indulging in my passion for wide open spaces and a more relaxed atmosphere. I was very fortunate."

"This from the guy who started out living in a prison."

"That is why Arashi and I cannot stand to be confined. We will never let anything restrain us like that again."

"I believe it," said the redhead.

He thought for a moment and chuckled softly again.

"You and Taichou are a lot alike, but in some ways you are very, very different. He would never be caught dead, sitting in the wet, muddy grass with the rain coming down all around him. But you..."

He turned Tetsuya to face him, then leaned forward and began kissing him.

"You go perfectly with the rain and the earth...just like this..."

He left off, kissing the noble harder, and slowly lowering him into his back in the soft, rain soaked grass beneath the tree. He pulled the tie at the noble's waist free, and opened his yukata, then leaned over him, watching the raindrops fall onto his chest and slightly rounded belly. He descended Tetsuya's exposed body, devouring the sweet rain as it fell onto the noble, lacing their fingers together and gently beginning to prepare him.

Tetsuya's heart raced and his mind went into a beautiful, dizzying spin as Renji's fingers invaded his body and moved inside him.

"Renji..." he moaned, unable to hold himself still as Renji gave the bump on his belly a tender kiss, then kissed his way down to the noble's creamy, parted thighs.

He licked the large raindrops off of Tetsuya's milky skin, then descended on his soft sac and his flushed, dripping member. He tasted the noble's skin excruciatingly slowly, savoring the fluid that leaked from the tip of Tetsuya's hungry erection.

"R-renji!" the noble panted, almost pleadingly.

The redhead paused and looked into Tetsuya's glazed over eyes.

"Should we go back and do this inside? I don't want them punishing you for this. It's not exactly allowed, ne? And it would be a second offence."

"I am too far along for their punishment," Tetsuya said, laughing, "And besides, there is no one around...just Arashi nearby, and he will see that we are not seen by anyone. So do not hesitate anymore, Renji, watashi no koi. Make love to me...here...now...please, or I think I really will lose my mind!"

Renji fell down onto Tetsuya's rain drenched flesh, delightfully warm all through as he positioned himself and took the noble more gently than he had that hard and desperate first time. He fed hungrily on the sweet, white skin of Tetsuya's exposed throat, thrusting slowly at first, then harder and faster as Tetsuya writhed and moaned fitfully beneath him. he closed his eyes and sucked languidly at Tetsuya's yielded flesh, moving his hips in a fast, rhythmic cadence with the rain striking more erratically on their bodies as they strained against each other, giving and receiving pleasure in harmony with the torrent that fell all around them.

 _And just like the rain that falls around us,_ Tetsuya's voice whispered into Renji's fevered mind, _the troubling things will continue. But joined as we are, we can weather anything, Renji...we can get through anything._

Tetsuya's breath caught as he heard Renji's cry of completion and blazing heat filled him inside. His own cry sounded and his release warmed their touching bellies as their lips fed voraciously on each other, and they fell more and more deeply into each other's eyes.

Tetsuya moved suddenly, rolling them over, and coming up on one knee, then engaging his flash step and throwing the two over the ledge. They tumbled down, unable to see where they would land, heedless and still crying out as much from completion as from the fall. They struck the riled water of the lake and sank down, meeting beneath the water and feasting on each other's mouths, then surfacing slowly, still kissing and holding each other tightly.

"I love you," Renji laughed, a bit weakly, "You're fucking crazy sometimes, but I love you, Kuchiki Tetsuya!"

"And that love is happily returned," Tetsuya said, smiling through a tangle of black hair and starting for the shore.


	12. Dance in the Deep

Renji was halfway to the shore when Tetsuya suddenly disappeared into the water in front of him. A moment later, the redhead felt a sharp tugging on his leg and was dragged down into the depths of the lake. It should have been black as pitch, but as he sank downward, blue light began to glow around Tetsuya's body. and as the noble released his leg and moved to reclaim his mouth, a very stunned Renji heard Tetsuya's voice whisper into his mind as they kissed.

_This light around me is a protection. Breathe._

Renji stared into Tetsuya's glowing eyes and hesitated, then let out the breath he had been holding. Tetsuya's mouth fastened on his, the noble's tongue plunging into his mouth as he closed his eyes and forced himself to inhale through his nose.

It was oddest thing, to feel the cool water invade his body. Every part of him knew that it should cause discomfort, fear...something. But held tightly in Tetsuya's arms, all Renji felt was the gripping sensation of passing into an entirely unexplored area with his new lover. He opened his eyes again as Tetsuya's lips released his.

_Are you all right now? You are safe as long as you remain within this lighted area around me._

Renji managed a weak smile.

_I'm fine._

He studied Tetsuya more closely where the noble seemed suspended in the water in front of him, long waves of black, silken hair billowing around him and every part of him glowing with that lovely blue light. He swallowed hard, realizing that Tetsuya was studying him every bit as closely, those amorous eyes sweeping over his unbound and flowing red hair, following the curves of his body and exploring the dance of tattoos that decorated him from head to toe. Renji's eyes blinked for a moment, and when they opened again, he was sure that he was seeing things. Because all around him were watery outlines of Tetsuya's body. And as Tetsuya returned to kissing him again, he felt those soft, swishing mouths begin to explore him all over at once.

 _You remember what I did in the council chambers?_ Tetsuya's voice asked in his head, _This is a variation of that...a partial shift that allows me to touch you all over at once._

Renji reeled at the beauty of having those wonderful touches all over, and he sighed as Tetsuya descended his body, holding on so as not to float away...and both of them suspended in the cool water. He was quickly overwhelmed to the point of panting, which felt extremely odd with the water in his lungs. He felt a touch of panic and dizziness for a moment, but it disappeared as Tetsuya's lips touched his bulging erection, then the noble's warm mouth wrapped around it and sank down.

_Oh, my kami...don't you dare stop! Damn, that feels...amazing! Tetsuya..._

Tetsuya's slender hands latched onto his inner thighs, spreading his legs wide as Tetsuya sucked hungrily at his throbbing cock. He loosed one hand to caress the redhead's sensitive sac, then his mouth released Renji's member and kissed its way down lower. Renji inhaled too swiftly, making himself dizzy again as Tetusya's tongue found his entrance and began to tease and probe the area.

_Renji, are you amenable...to being taken?_

The redhead swallowed hard, the feeling of dizziness increasing.

_Ah...well...I don't know how I would have felt about it before, but...yeah. With you? Here? Like this? Oh...definitely yes!_

Tetsuya answered by igniting the waterforms that surrounded him, setting off a barrage of touches and kisses all over him that left Renji groaning and writhing. He barely felt it when the noble's fingers first entered him and carefully began to prepare him. It was too enthralling, looking at those lovely, bubbling forms and feeling Tetsuya's sweet presence all over his body. Some played teasingly with his hair. Some traced the lines of his tattoos. Some laid gentle kisses, while others nipped at his flesh more playfully. But while all of the waterforms were cool, Tetsuya's true body remained delightfully warm in contrast, sending beautiful flurries through his heart as the noble finished preparing him and then wrapped himself around the enthralled redhead.

Renji gasped, reeling as the sensations of those cool mouths and Tetsuya's warmer one, were joined with a delicious invasion of heat down below. Tetsuya locked eyes with him as he slowly entered the redhead, biting at his lips and devouring the water-muted sounds Renji made as he was penetrated for the first time. The redhead blushed as the intense and still rising pleasure set off a flurry of uncontrolled thoughts, which invaded the noble's mind and made him smile and blush too.

_Ahhh...gods, Tetsuya! So...so...good. So hot! Fuck! I have goose bumps all over. J-just...you don't have to be so careful. I don't care if it does hurt some. Please..._

He groaned into the noble's mouth and wrapped his legs tightly around Tetsuya, straining against him as the noble continued his unhurried entry. One slender hand slid down Renji's back and captured his grinding bottom, holding on tightly as Tetsuya pushed the rest of the way inside him and paused for a moment, looking into the redhead's dazed eyes and smiling beautifully.

_Gomen nasai. I have never...done this. Because of what happened in Itamigiri, sex always seemed a form of violence to me. I could not accept Byakuya-sama's offer to allow me to take him because of that. But this...this does not feel like violence, Renji. Having touched and discovered you on the outside, I want to know you inside too._

Renji was left, stunned and staring into Tetsuya's serene face as the noble's heat filled him inside, and they finally began to move together. It was the most incredible sensation, hanging there in the lovelit water, floating freely as their thrusting motions riled the water around them, feeding on each other's lips and feeling pleasure rise up like a wave inside them, until Tetsuya's body tensed suddenly and then shuddered sweetly in release. And having those blended touches of cool on his skin, warmth in his mouth and now blazing heat inside his depths, Renji closed his eyes, loosed a pleased howl and released between their tightly entangled bodies.

They relaxed for a long time afterward, kissing sleepily and floating aimlessly in the water. But finally, they made their way to the edge of the lake, and crawled onto shore, sighing and collapsing at the edge, coughing out stray bits of water and feeling the weight of reality returning.

"That was...amazing," Renji sighed, enjoying the cool patter of the rain on his skin, "I can honestly say that I've never experienced anything like that."

"Thank you, Renji," Tetsuya whispered, lacing their fingers together, "but we should go back. I don't want you to become ill from too much of this...this being out here in the rain. It doesn't affect me so much, but then, my zanpakutou protects me."

Renji chuckled and climbed to his feet. Tetsuya whistled softly, summoning Arashi, then the two watched as the stallion flash stepped down from the cliff above them and trotted to where they stood at the edge of the lake. Tetsuya mounted, then pulled Renji up as the stallion sniffed at him and loosed a mental snicker.

 _Seems as though I was not the only one 'mounted' tonight, ne?_ he laughed in Renji's mind.

"Shut up, will you, stupid Fleabag!" Renji complained.

Then he stopped, blushing as Tetsuya looked at him curiously.

"S-sorry," he muttered, "He..."

"Arashi, behave youself!" Tetsuya reprimanded the horse, "Renji is my lover and I will not have you mistreating him."

"Eh...it's okay, really," Renji assured the noble, "I kinda deserved it, I guess. I think he's still pissed about before."

"Well, he needs to get over it," Tetsuya said shortly, exchanging glares with his mount, "You have more than redeemed yourself in my eyes. What this nitwit thinks is not worth bothering with."

He nudged the stallion impatiently with his heel, and Arashi jolted forward, giving another equine snicker as Renji grabbed on to Tetsuya to stop himself from falling.

_Well, you wanted to hold him..._

_Yeah,_ Renji thought back, _And I wanted to do that in the right way this time. I get why you feel aggressive towards me._

 _You are an idiot,_ the stallion thought, shortly, _but you are the idiot my master loves, so we have no choice really but to get along. Still, do not think that means I simply accept you. I will be watching you. And if you ever hurt him, I will hurt you. I swear it._

 _I may be the idiot your master loves,_ Renji countered, _but you are the idiot who is a part of him. So, I will do my best to get along with you. I can't promise that I'll never do anything wrong. But I will try to make him happy. And if I can't do that, you won't have to hurt me. I'll already be hurting myself. I love him, Fleabag. Get used to it._

Arashi didn't answer, but Renji felt the aggressiveness in the stallion's movements decrease as they headed back to the manor. They reached the main building and slid down off Arashi's back. Tetsuya glanced briefly at the redhead.

"I know you are wet enough, but we should go and clean up in the bathing house."

"B-bathing house," Renji repeated, remembering "Right."

"Or, as I call it, the noble's version of bathtub and shower on a somewhat grander scale. Come. Renji."

Renji followed the noble through the more gently falling rain to the outer small building. They stepped inside and Renji sighed appreciatively. Despite being indoors, the bathing house retained the feeling of being outdoors. Grass, small trees, bushes and flowers grew everywhere and lovely sandstone walkways meandered through. The center of the room was dominated by a huge lake-like pool, filled with steamy water and boasting several soaking areas as well as several waters that doubled as 'showers.' The domed ceiling overhead appeared to be made of glass, so as to let in the sun or moonlight.

The two shinigamis shed their wet clothing and walked out into the hip deep water, heading for the waterfalls. They stood quietly beneath the falling water, enjoying the return of full body warmth and exchanging kisses and touches as they slowly and indulgently bathed each other. They finished by settling in one of the soaking pools, where Renji wrapped his arms around the noble and infused him with stabilizing reiatsu.

"Kami," Renji sighed into Tetsuya's softly blushing ear, "I really owe Byakuya taichou for this."

"Hmmm?"

"For you. If he hadn't placed the 'key' reiatsu in me, then we would probably never have enjoyed any of this. We might have passed each other by...meeting briefly as we said our goodbyes to him, but not able to open up like this."

"And what a horrid loss that would have been for both of us," Tetsuya added quietly, "Two people who loved him as we did, and who, without ever meeting, worked in tandem to love and protect him. I think he would be pleased at the way we have come together to honor him with this child, and to protect the clan and the military unit that meant so much to him."

"And," Renji said, smiling, "I think he'd be happy that we became lovers."

"There might have potential for us to become adversaries," Tetsuya whispered.

"But you put aside whatever jealousy you might have had a right to, and you reached out to me, Tetsuya."

"And you accepted me without hesitation, and you have treated me, not as a replacement for him...but as someone who also loved and lost him. You cannot begin to understand what that means to me."

Renji smiled.

"I think I'm getting the picture," he chuckled, claiming Tetsuya's mouth again.

Tetsuya settled sleepily into Renji's arms as the redhead completed the bonding making lines of kisses along his throat and shoulder, while Tetsuya dozed contentedly. They stumbled out of the pool some time later and returned to Tetsuya's room, where they fell into bed and curled their bath-warmed bodies around each other.

"So," Tetsuya yawned, struggling to keep his eyes open, "We haven't had a chance to discuss Orochi's placement in your squad."

"Right," Renji acknowledged, "But don't worry about it. Just let that guy make one false move, and he won't be around to have that duel with you."

"Renji...I am not in the military, so I don't understand why he was chosen. Didn't you have anything to say about that? I know that Byakuya-sama hand-picked you to be his fukutaichou. Why didn't you have any input into this?"

"Eh...semantics of position changes or some shit like that," the redhead explained, "You see, I am still considered probational for the first two years. And because I promoted and left the fukutaichou seat empty at the same time that I advanced, the rules prohibit a brand new taichou from making that decision and puts the decision in the hands of the other, more experienced, taichous instead. If I had not been brand new, I would have had input into the decision. Before, there might not have been a rush to put someone in the fukutaichou's seat. They would have let it remain open until I finished my probation and I would have chosen for myself. But what happened in the war changed all of that. They want all seated positions covered, and they are pushing for higher qualifications for fukutaichous. And like it or no, Orochi is powerful."

"He is," noted Tetsuya, his mind going back to his interactions with Hajime.

_"You speak of the power that Orochi has claimed?" he asked._

_"Stolen!" Hajime said firmly, "The power that he taps is not his at all. But you will come to understand it as you battle him."_

"Hey," Renji said softly, touching Tetsuya's face, "What's with that look? You seemed to go away for a second."

"My apologies," said the noble, "but I must tell you...in that dream that I had about going to the spirit dimension, Hajime told me that some of the power that Orochi taps into is not his own."

"Come again?" Renji said, his eyes narrowing, "Where does the power come from?"

"I don't know," Tetsuya admitted, "Hajime said that the power was stolen. I do not know from where or whom, but it is my task to find out, and I will."

Renji shook his head gently, bringing a look of curiosity into Tetsuya's eyes.

" _We_ will," the redhead said, tousling the noble's still-damp hair, "But before we can do that, we need to get some rest."

He coaxed Tetsuya's head down onto his shoulder and watched silently as the noble closed his eyes and slowly surrendered to sleep.

"Stolen," Renji mused softly, shaking his head and looking down at his sleeping lover.

He fell asleep with that word still echoing in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Tetsuya blinked and suddenly found himself on his hands and knees in the meadow beside the lake and waterfall. Blood ran like raindrops down his torn clothing and exposed skin and the pain in his body was nearly overwhelming. He heard the grating sound of Orochi's laughter and felt him moving closer._

_"You see now, don't you?" he said mockingly, "You were never strong enough to defeat me. But...as I said before, I will not kill you, Cousin. I am not a monster. I will make a place for you within the clan. You may serve me, as you did before. I will destroy your zanpakutou and remove your powers, but you will still be alive, ne? That is a generous thing, no? All that is left is for you to yield. Do you yield, Tetsuya? Answer me now..."_

_He had no tears left to cry at his failure, and could not lift his eyes to look at the place where several of the elders held Renji back from him. Tetsuya's heart raged inside him and his blood-soaked hands clenched at the wet earth._

_"Let me go, damn you! He's down, just let me go! TETSUYA!" screamed the redhead, "Tetsuya, don't die! I can't do this again! Just...just don't die!"_

_"Cousin, I need your answer," said Orochi, "Only yield to me and the pain will stop. Agree to serve me as my whore and I will cease hurting you. Do you yield, Tetsuya?"_

_And all at once, he felt something under his palm._

Tetsuya sat up suddenly, his eyes opened wide and his hands gripping the bedding. He found himself alone in his bed and a note from Renji on the nightstand.

_Tetsuya,_

_Sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, but you were sleeping so deeply, I didn't want to wake you. I left early so that I could visit Rikichi at the fourth division before going back to work. I'll be by later for bonding. Maybe we can have dinner together and walk in the gardens after. Behave yourself and stay out of trouble._

_Love,_

_Renji_

"Rikichi," he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment.

He looked across the room to where Re-kuhime laid on his desk, whole now and her reiatsu restored. He left his bed and dressed, then returned to the desk and picked up the zanpakutou. He sat down on the bed and raised her, point down, then closed his eyes and let go. He entered his inner world and walked to the lake where he felt her waiting. She rose out of the water and skimmed the surface, touching down on the shore and smiling as he reached her.

"Re-kuhime," he said softly in greeting, "I was worried. I am glad you have recovered."

"Did you worry I would not?" she chided him, "We are strong. We will find a way to defeat him."

"I am sure that we will," the noble agreed, "But...before we can do that, we need to unravel the secret behind his increased power. Can you tell me...? What did you sense when Orochi's blade struck you?"

The pixie-like spirit nodded.

"I felt shock...then a deep sense of betrayal...a force that was never intended to be used against us...one that we trusted. That power was stolen and used to shatter me."

"But whose power was that? Where did it come from?"

"I do not know," she said, shaking her head, "I only sensed that it was familiar...and that the heart behind it would never have allowed it to be used that way."

Tetsuya sighed in frustration.

"I am sorry," Re-kuhime said, placing a hand on his face, "I wish that I could tell you more."

"It's all right," Tetsuya assured her, "We will learn his secret and, Re-kuhime, we will defeat him."

But even as he felt the resolve in his heart to do so, Orochi's words from his dream echoed in his mind.

_"Only yield to me and the pain will stop. Agree to serve me as my whore and I will cease hurting you. Do you yield, Tetsuya?"_

He took his leave of Re-kuhime and departed his inner world, emerging and letting his weapon drop down on the bed in front of him.

"I remember those words, and that _something_ happened after. I don't know what it was, but I will remember."

_I have to._

_I have to remember._

_Everything depends on it._

_What happened?_

_What happened after he said those awful words to me?_


	13. Venom

Tetsuya walked out into the gardens, enjoying the sweet, flowery scents on the warm, afternoon breeze and the comforting feeling of gentle sunlight on his skin. He walked the garden trail quietly, smiling as Arashi appeared and nudged his shoulder in greeting, then fell in at his side. They walked side-by-side in silence, the stallion stoic and watchful as he allowed his master to sink into his thoughts and let everything else fade away for a time.

_Such odd dreams I had last night. A few made sense, like the one where I searched for Byakuya within the gardens, as I used to do when we were younger. And the one of being in his inner world, but it being frightfully empty. Though...it was strange that at his death, it wouldn't have crumbled. But strange, too, was that power still resonated there._

_If only it wasn't a dream..._

_But there were nightmares too...linked to the coming battle, my heart warning me to be wary of Orochi's power. I must find the source of it and neutralize it before we fight._

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft, lovely twinge in his abdomen. He smiled down at his abdomen and rubbed it gently, letting his reiatsu brush lightly against the developing child's. He caught his breath softly at the feel of a powerful stirring. A wave of nausea and intense dizziness passed over him, and a memory flashed in his mind.

_"T-tetsuya-san?"_

_Tetsuya swayed and dropped to his knees, breathing slowly and placing a hand on his abdomen as black spots danced before his eyes. Then, underneath his hand, his pregnant belly glowed softly. Tetsuya took a startled breath and fought to keep from sinking the rest of the way to the floor. He heard a footstep behind him, and Byakuya's voice telling Koji to go. Then, Byakuya was kneeling next to him, and curling an arm around him._

_"Tetsuya, the reiatsu has awakened," he breathed, his hand setting itself over his cousin's, "You can feel it, ne? The connection between you has opened!"_

_He felt tears in his eyes as that tiny, fluttering, curious mind touched his, and he felt the strong presence of his lost lover._

_You have gone, Naoki, but this part of who we were still lives on in me. I will love and protect this child with all of my strength. And we will never allow you to be forgotten._

_He leaned lightly against Byakuya as his cousin helped him to his feet, then removed the new kimono and coaxed him into his bed, where he laid quietly, looking out the doors, into the warm, fragrant gardens._

"Why?" Tetsuya whispered, tears coming to his eyes as his heart embraced the new sentience inside him, "Why am I always the one left behind? Yes...there is life that goes on. And twice now, I have been the vessel to carry on the flame of lives lost. But as beautiful as it is to know that not all has been lost, there is a weight that goes with that! And no promise that even this life inside me will remain with me after it emerges from my body..."

"Tetsuya-sama," said Koji, from a place on the trail, behind him, "A messenger has arrived from Abarai Renji."

"Ah," Tetsuya said, turning, "You may bring him to..."

He froze, staring at the messenger.

"Rikichi-kun?" he whispered, blinking.

"Oh," said the youth, "Yes. You remember me from the healing center?"

Tetsuya nodded wordlessly, his hand straying to his abdomen as the youth smiled at him and moved forward.

"Your healing appears to be proceeding well," Tetsuya said appraisingly.

"I do feel a lot better, thanks," said the youth, "But Abarai taichou felt that I should remain here, rather than going back to the battlefront...oh, which brings me to his message."

"Go on," Tetsuya said, nodding.

"Kuchiki-sama," Rikichi went on, "Abarai taichou has asked me to..."

He paused as Tetsuya's face paled and he swayed unsteadily. A moment later, his thoughts scattered as Rikichi caught him by the arm to steady him, and another fireshot memory darted across his mind.

_Tetsuya went breathless as the golden reiatsu of his child emerged, then slowly resolved into a tiny body that moved and wiggled restlessly in Michio's arms. Tears filled Tetsuya's eyes as he met gentle brown eyes, a face that mingled his and Naoki's features beautifully and wavy black hair like his. The baby boy's tiny hands reached for him, and the newborn let out a hearty cry._

_Michio quickly examined the baby, then set him in his father's arms. Tetsuya's eyes overflowed and the fingers of his broken hand touched the infant's face very lightly._

_"He is...perfect, segare!" Sadao breathed almost voicelessly._

_"He looks...like both of you," Byakuya said, barely restraining his own tears, "You and Naoki!"_

"Oh...!" Tetsuya gasped, another memory blazing across his shocked mind.

_Tetsuya took a shuddering breath and nodded. He smiled down at the newborn's sweet, contented face and kissed him on the forehead, nose and fingers, breathing in his scent and memorizing every little feature. Then, he handed the baby to Sadao and removed the leather decoration and beads from where he had attached them to the clip at the end of the braid in his hair._

_"Let this go with him," Tetsuya whispered to the others, "Let it be a reminder, even though he will not know it, that he was loved by me...loved so much that...I had to let him go...s-so that the hatred that followed me would not touch him."_

_"Y-you will not go to see him?" asked Sadao, "You...?"_

_"It is too dangerous," Tetsuya whispered, "Orochi watches me. He knows when I am vulnerable. He would find a way to take Naoki from me again. I can never let that happen."_

_He met the healer's eyes pleadingly._

_"You will...watch over him? Tell me...if he ever is in need?"_

_"Yes," said the healer, nodding, "Of course I will."_

_"Then, take him," Tetsuya said softly, "Take him now, before the burden of watching him leave become too great!"_

_"But...but you have only just..." Byakuya began._

_"Take him now, please!" sobbed Tetsuya, "Please go!"_

Tetsuya felt Koji's arm wrap around his waist, supporting him gently as he tried to recover himself. His head turned and he found himself looking into large, gentle brown eyes that mirrored the lost Naoki's. He reached out with a trembling hand and touched the colored beads that decorated Rikichi's hair near his left ear.

_"I love you, little one. And I am sure that you will be happy growing up...happier than I was. And you will be grateful for your adoptive family...just as I am grateful to mine."_

"Oh...!" he gasped, his vision dimming ominously.

_I haven't been this close, haven't touched him since that day! And I shouldn't. If Orochi is given any cause to suspect, there is no length he would not go to, to deprive me of this beautiful, beautiful gift from my former love._

"R-rikichi..." he whispered, his eyes closing and everything around him fading into a comforting grayness, Rikichi... _s-segare..._ "

Distracted by the urgency of the situation, Rikichi only frowned briefly in confusion at the clan leader's odd utterance.

"Kuchiki-sama!" Rikichi called worriedly, "Kuchiki-sama!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji stood at the top of a sand dune, his eyes on the battlefield in front of him and a dark awareness of the rakishly handsome, black-eyed noble who stood at his shoulder, also watching the flow of the battle.

_I wonder who would kill me faster...those hollows or him?_

_I feel the malevolence in this guy, the chill inside when he just looks at me. It's not fear, but a certainty that Orochi is an enemy, as sure as these hollows we're here to push back._

He spotted a weakness in the right flank of the fighting group and placed a hand on his sword. But a moment later, Orochi's voice sounded and Renji paused, watching as his subordinate's shikai released.

"Miwaku (charm), Doku no Hanone (poisoned fang)."

 _It makes sense that he's strong_ , the redhead thought as dark reiatsu swelled around the blade and a sleek, black serpent, about half the size of Zabimaru in ban kai, erupted from the tip.

_A snake._

_It figures._

_A cobra..._

The swift, black snake shot down from the rise they stood on, and swept over the battlefield, its marked hood spreading out as it approached the wavering right flank. The head lifted and the snake coiled, fastening its eyes on the enemy and causing many of them to look up at it.

"You fools! What are you doing?" roared the leader of the attacking hollows, "He's going to...!"

While the enchanted hollows stood helpless, Orochi's cobra launched a shattering blast of black fire that made the hollows that were caught in it scream in terror and agony as the snake's poison and fire attack burned, then consumed them.

 _Oh my kami..._ Renji thought numbly, _This is his shikai?_

_This is what Tetsuya will be facing._

He used his senses carefully to study the reiatsu that made up the attack, but felt a swell of frustration at finding nothing of the familiar power that Tetsuya was so sure that Orochi was using.

_But then, he may be wary of using it around me. He has known Tetsuya for a long time, and so has a sense of what will and will not work with him._

_Ah, hell, or maybe its just that the power is there, but I can't sense it. I suck at reiatsu sensing!_

He continued observing as Orochi's serpent turned back and slithered to Orochi, where it glanced at Renji, flicking its tongue at him, then slid back into the blade.

_That thing is just creepy!_

"Well done, Kuchiki fukutaichou," he commented quietly.

_I guess we have to observe basic civility here..._

"Thank you, Abarai taichou," the noble replied, the hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Keep watching the flanks," Renji said, his eyes focused behind the fighters, where a group of four powerful hollows stood near each other.

_Not throwing spells or ceros...and their lips are moving._

"Ban kai," Renji said solemnly, "Hihiou, Zabimaru."

Power exploded around him as the skeletal snake formed. Out of the corner of one eye, Renji noticed Orochi watching the field, but also observing him every bit as closely.

"Hikoutsu Taihou!" Renji cried, sending the snake charging over the fighters to bear down on the small group that was powering up. They saw the attack coming and scattered as Renji's snake blasted the area, taking out two of the Arrancars and a number of lower level fighters.

"Impressive," said Orochi in a dulcet tone, "It would be even more so if you used a bit of stealth."

Renji felt an odd shiver inside as the noble went on.

"Snakes are capable of moving swiftly and silently, of undoing even powerful fighters. Wouldn't you agree, Abarai taichou?" he asked.

"Right," affirmed Renji.

_That sounded like a threat aimed at Tetsuya, or maybe a reference to whatever he did to gain that power Tetsuya says he stole. So...he attacked someone and stole their power? But...his zanpakutou uses speed, hypnosis, poison and condensed reiatsu to attack...I didn't see it absorbing any power. So...how does that work?_

"Are you curious?" Orochi asked, "I would be willing to engage in some friendly sparring when we return to the Seireitei, to allow you to see more of my ability, if you wish."

_And I am sure that he'd be watching me very closely too._

"I'll consider that," he answered, keeping his eyes on the battlefield as the fighting continued and the skeletal snake returned to him.

As he sealed his sword, he noticed a hell butterfly approaching and nodded in greeting.

 _Abarai taichou,_ said Rikichi's voice, _I have arrived at Kuchiki Manor, but haven't been able to speak with Kuchiki-sama because he seemed to become ill. The clan healer says it is not serious and he should wake soon. But even so. If Kuchiki-sama is not well, I do not think that he will be able to accompany me to our meeting place._

"You were going to have _him_ come to the battlefield?" asked Orochi, "How very reckless of you. You wouldn't want the poor thing to lose yet another child, ne?"

Renji frowned.

"What are you talking about? Tetsuya was pregnant before? Was it Byakuya's?"

Orochi smirked, obviously enjoying his confusion.

"He didn't tell you?" the noble asked, "I just assumed that he would. He seems close to you. You did, after all, partake of each other."

"Shut up about that. I didn't know the trouble that it would get him into. And I'm not going to let something like that happen to him again."

"What?" asked Orochi, "Are you talking about him being punished for breaking our rules or are you talking about when you raped him?"

Renji didn't remember deciding to move, but found himself clenching the front of the other man's shihakushou and holding his sword ready to strike. Orochi looked back at him with intense fascination.

"The truth hurts, ne?" he asked, "Makes you want to 'kill the messenger?'"

"I told you to shut up about it!" Renji snapped, pulling his sword away grudgingly.

"Do not feel bad," Orochi said in an oddly soft tone, "I too found myself ensnared in that too pretty half blood. I understand."

Renji's reiatsu flared fitfully, but he held himself back from violence.

"You don't know shit about Tetsuya and me."

"Tetsuya? Not Tetsuya-sama...nor Tetsuya-san? You speak of him in the way of a lover, Abarai taichou. Can you really blame me for drawing conclusions?"

"Just shut it," Renji hissed, "We're on a battlefield. It's not a place where you want to let down your guard."

Orochi's eyes glinted softly as he resumed his position beside the redhead, watching the fighters below them.

"No," he agreed, "It isn't."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya heard soft voices and opened his eyes, then spotted Koji sitting with Rikichi on the bed in the servant's recess, smiling and quietly playing cards. He tried to remain still and not to draw their attention, but having been Tetsuya's attendant since his arrival as a teen at Kuchiki Manor, Koji quickly sensed his wakefulness, and the two left the bed. Koji slipped out the door to make tea, and Rikichi moved over to sit down in a chair that had been placed next to Tetsuya's bed.

"Koji-san is going to bring tea and the healer, Kuchiki-sama," the youth said respectfully, "And Abarai taichou assigned me to stay here until you woke up, and then to help Koji-san see to your needs."

"Oh, you do not have to serve me, Rikichi-kun," Tetsuya said, smiling, "But, I am pleased to have your company."

"Thanks," said Rikichi, giving him a smile that contained echoes of his own, "I think that Abarai taichou just doesn't want me out fighting when I just got healed...not that watching over you in his absence isn't important, but..."

"But he likely had ulterior motives in sending you," Tetsuya concluded, "Be that as it may, you are welcome to assist Koji. If you wish, you may have use of the attendant's recess while you are here."

"Really?" Rikichi asked, wide-eyed.

_He reminds me so much of Naoki!_

"Doesn't Koji-san sleep there?"

"No, actually," Tetsuya explained, "He has his own room. But sometimes, if I am very ill, he occupies the recess. I am not ill, but with child, so he isn't using the recess at present."

"Oh...that's right," Rikichi recalled, "Abarai taichou said that you were going to have a baby...Kuchiki taichou's baby."

"And Abarai-san's as well," Tetsuya added.

"Wh-what?" asked Rikichi.

He started to ask another question, but stopped himself forcibly.

"I am sorry, Kuchiki-sama," he said, blushing, "I don't mean to be too curious, but...Abarai taichou is the baby's father too?"

"Yes," affirmed the noble, "But perhaps Renji did not want that let about, so you should keep that to yourself."

"I will."

Tetsuya nodded, still unable to tear his eyes away from the youth's face.

"We should get to know each other," said Tetsuya, "since Renji has asked you to stay here. I understand that you are a fierce fighter...a third seat in the sixth division, and that you are from the mid-Rukongai?"

"Yes," said Rikichi, "My parents are vendors there. They actually adopted me when I was a baby. I don't know who my birth parents are...just that I was given into adoption because of a dangerous situation in their family."

His fingers touched the beads in his hair.

"These were a gift from my father...the only one he could give me."

"I see. And that tattoo over your eye?"

"Oh!" Rikichi chuckled, "That is from when I first met Abarai taichou."

"Ah..."

"He came through my town with a group of fighters during a hollow attack. I watched him fighting and it was so incredible that after that, I always wanted to get to be strong enough to train at the shinigami academy and join the Gotei 13. My father said that it was a good thing to want to be strong and to want to protect people, so he had a friend of his give me the tattoo so that I would focus on achieving that goal."

"And I would say that you have been quite successful," said Tetsuya, "Renji speaks very highly of you."

"Eh...I still have a lot to improve," Rikichi chuckled, blushing, "I still have a hard time with hell butterflies."

"W-with hell butterflies?" Tetsuya repeated, amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah," the youth said sheepishly, "Renji says everyone has their weak spots. His is reiatsu sensing...oh, and he's scared to death of needles. Mine is hell butterflies."

 _And I think that I know my weakness,_ Tetsuya thought, the smile refusing to leave his lips, _Rikichi...segare, every part of me goes weak when I only look into your eyes..._


	14. Small Miracles

Tetsuya opened his eyes and couldn't help but smile as he encountered the long denied beauty of seeing his son's sleeping face from across the room. Rikichi laid on his side, curled around several pillows and nearly smiling. Several unruly strands of black hair had drifted down onto his face and the colored beads rested against a lightly flushed cheek. Tetsuya remained breathless and still, taking in the sight and feeling the falling away of years of longing, wondering, wishing that someday...

"Good morning, Tetsuya-sama," Koji said, appearing in the doorway and setting a tea tray on his nightstand.

Tetsuya bit down gently on his lower lip, forcing himself to conceal the telling smile as Rikichi's brown eyes opened and blinked sleepily. His heart skipped as the youth sat up and stretched languidly.

_I see it everywhere! In everything he does...his eyes like Naoki's, the way he curls in his sleep is like me, the way he stretches like Naoki, his expression when he yawns, like me. Kami..._

"Good morning, Rikichi-kun," Tetsuya said, earning a bright-eyed smile.

_He smiles so easily. That is one thing that Naoki and I did not do. But Rikichi had a different childhood than we did...a far better one. Oh...it was the right thing to do! I see that so clearly now. For all that the years were difficult to bear without him, to see him so carefree and untroubled...yes, that is a great gift._

_Rikichi..._

"Good morning, Kuchiki-sama," Rikichi said, rubbing his eyes and yawning again.

"Come, have some tea with me, and then, I think we will walk in the gardens."

"Eh, do you think that you really should?" the youth asked, "You were pretty ill yesterday..."

"I assure you that I am fine," Tetsuya said calmly, "Fainting spells are normal when one is expecting."

"R-right," Rikichi chuckled, "I keep forgetting that is why you felt ill."

"It is a little odd, I admit," Tetsuya confessed, "but I am proud to be bearing Byakuya-sama and Renji-san's child."

He paused at the strange look Rikichi gave him.

"What is it?" Tetsuya asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Well, Kuchiki-sama," the youth said, considering his words carefully, "I have noticed something since we met. I don't mean to be disrespectful, but...there is something like sadness in your eyes when you look at me. And yesterday, when you began to pass out, I thought that you called me..."

"Ah!" Tetsuya said, shaking his head and raising a hand to stop him, "Rikichi-kun, will you please come with me?"

"Um...sure," Rikichi answered, looking confused.

_What am I to do? There is so much danger in telling him! But...it seems that I already gave away too much. And if Rikichi has noticed, then it won't be long before Orochi figures it out too. The only thing I can do, it seems, is to bring the boy close to me and protect him. But how will he react when he knows...not only that I am his father, but I let him go, and didn't give him his rightful, noble name?_

"Come, Rikichi-kun."

"Eh, but shouldn't we get dressed first?" the youth asked, blinking.

"We will bathe and dress when we return. We are dressed well enough for this," Tetsuya said, walking to the dresser and removing something, which he placed in a pocket.

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama."

Tetsuya led Rikichi out of the bedroom, then through the gardens and out the back gate.

 _Arashi,_ he whispered into the nearby stallion's mind, _if you sense Orochi anywhere near, you must let me know immediately._

 _As you wish,_ the stallion thought back, watching from under a plum tree as the two passed him.

Rikichi followed the clan leader quietly, down the forest path and to the edge of the cliff, beside the waterfall, overlooking the lake and meadow. Tetsuya paused and took the youth's hand, earning another curious look from Rikichi. The two flash stepped down to the edge of the lake.

"Now, my power will allow you to breathe while we are under the water."

"But why...?"

"Trust me, Rikichi-kun. what I must say to you, no one must hear!"

"V-very well, Kuchiki-sama," Rikichi answered, accepting Tetsuya's offered hand.

They walked into the lake together and Rikichi's eyes widened for a moment as Tetsuya coaxed him into letting out his breath and taking in a breath of the lake water. The youth waited, admiring the soft light around their bodies, and the way their hair seemed to flutter in the swishing water.

"My zanpakutou is Re-kuhime," Tetsuya said, his voice echoing oddly in the water that surrounded them, "She is the lake princess. She allows me to breathe beneath the water, and assists me, using waterforms."

Tetsuya whispered a command to his blade, and Rikichi made a sound of surprise as a perfect copy of Tetsuya appeared at the clan leader's side.

"That is amazing, Kuchiki-sama!" Rikichi exclaimed, "I've never seen anything like that!"

"Arigatou," Tetsuya said, smiling.

"But...why did you ask me to come here with you?" asked the youth, "What do you have to say to me that you could not say before?"

Tetsuya bit his lip gently and looked down for a moment.

"Rikichi-kun," he said softly, reaching into his pocket, "There is a story that I want to tell you...one that will make sense, both of my request to speak to you privately, and of the need to keep to yourself, the things I will say to you."

Rikichi said nothing in response, but nodded to show he understood.

Tetsuya withdrew his hand from his pocket and opened it, revealing several colorful and painfully familiar beads that laid in the center of his palm. Rikichi gave a bubbling gasp at the sight of them, then stared in surprise at the clan leader, his fingers straying up to touch the matching beads in his hair.

"I know you will have many questions. And the best way I know to answer them, is to use my waterforms to show you."

Rikichi stared, captivated, as Tetsuya went on. The scene around the two become clouded, and as Tetsuya's voice explained, the scene he was describing, played out before them.

_"I was born in the secret noble prison called Itamigiri. My father was Kuchiki Takao, a first cousin to Byakuya-sama's father, and my mother was Kiko of the mid Rukongai. At the time when they fell in love, such love between noble and commoner was harshly punished, and so they were captured and imprisoned, and my father, Takao, was executed. My mother died on my fifteenth birthday, after being abused by the guards when she objected to the guards taking me away for what they called 'initiation.' What it was, was abuse. And my worst abuser was one of my own cousins...Kuchiki Orochi._

_But even though I was subjected to that, I did have one comfort."_

Rikichi's eyes softened as an image of Naoki appeared in front of them.

_"Naoki was a fellow prisoner, and my cellmate. He took care of me, and he taught me how to act so that the guards would not hurt me so much. And before I was initiated, he comforted me and made certain that I knew what it felt like to be loved. We could not let anyone know that we were lovers. But he was the first person I was intimate with. And in a secret ceremony of our own, I married Naoki._

_After Naoki and I were together, we found that I was with child...something that happens with certain noble males. We hid that fact from the guards, and also that Naoki was the child's father. And luckily for us, Byakuya-sama's forces reached us, and we finally escaped the prison. But...we were attacked on the way to freedom, and Naoki died, protecting me and our unborn child. Byakuya-sama took me in, and he had Naoki buried in the family cemetery, recognizing him as my husband, and the father of my child._

_I told you before that my worst abuser in the prison was Orochi. And he continued to pursue me after I was freed. He was jealous of my close relationship with Byakuya-sama, and it led him to attack me, near the time when I was about to have my child...you, Rikichi."_

_"Me?" Rikichi breathed tremulously._

_Yes, you, Rikichi. I knew that Orochi would not stop until he had killed you. He hated anything that threatened the hold he seemed to have over me. So, fearing that he would hurt you, I had Michio find you parents in the Rukongai who would be good to you and care for you...giving you a normal life, not darkened by the danger Orochi posed. I wanted desperately to raise you, myself. And I suffered horribly, handing you over to someone else to be raised. But please believe me that I very much loved you. And though it was awful to give you up, I felt I had no other choice. I watched over you from a distance. And I didn't know if the time would ever come when I could tell you. But now, it seems, I must. Rikichi, you must be wary of Orochi. He is now your superior officer, and will stop at nothing to destroy you if he finds out you are my son."_

Tetsuya paused, studying Rikichi's troubled expression as he fought to cope with his father's words. Rikichi touched the colored beads in his hair, then moved closer to Tetsuya, who held out his hand again and smiled as Rikichi took the matching beads and gazed at them in wonder.

"Where did they come from?" the youth asked, "I have always wondered."

Tetsuya's smile warmed him inside.

"I was adopted by Kuchikis Sadao and Mai, and I made a hair decoration for my little sister, Kohana. It was damaged, but I kept the piece of leather and the beads. I gave the leather bit and half of the beads to your parents to give to you, and I kept the rest so that I could look at them and remind myself that you were safe and happy with your adoptive parents, just as I was safe and happy with mine. But...I ached for you, over the years. It was...tormenting being without you. So, when I went to see Renji at the sixth division and we came face to face, and I saw what a beautiful and strong person you had grown up to be, the pain of losing you came back anew. I know it is dangerous for you to be identified as my son, but I do not know how much longer the information could be hidden."

"Does Abarai taichou know?" Rikichi asked softly.

Tetsuya lowered his eyes.

"I have not told him yet. I was ashamed, Rikichi."

"For what?" Rikichi asked, holding the beads he had taken from Tetsuya tightly in his hand, "For being unselfish and thinking about what was safest for me?"

He was grateful for the water around them that hid the hot tears that rose in his eyes.

"Kuchiki-sama...F-father...you shouldn't feel ashamed. I am proud that someone so kind and unselfish is my father!"

He moved forward, studying the waterform of Naoki closely.

"Can you show me what you looked like then too?" Rikichi asked, blinking as more tears filled his eyes.

Tetsuya swallowed hard and issued a soft command to his weapon, then the two watched as the younger form of Tetsuya appeared at Naoki's side. The image of Tetsuya turned towards that of Naoki and the two embraced each other.

"Naoki was so proud that he was going to be a father," Tetsuya remembered. We talked endlessly about how we would go to the Rukongai, and he would work at whatever jobs he could find while I took care of you. We dreamed of one day having a home of our own and growing our own food. I knew how to grow and dry tea leaves, so could have one day had a tea shop of my own. We wanted to have other children too...brothers and sisters..."

Tetsuya broke off, tears burning in his eyes as he captured Rikichi's hand and placed it on his slightly rounded belly.

"Rikichi, this much of our dream has come true, at least in part. This child is your half-brother or sister!"

Rikichi smiled widely at the feel of the warm reiatsu beneath his hand. He caught his breath in surprise as he felt the touch of the unborn child's soul brush against his, and felt a sense of happiness and connection.

"I am going to have a little brother or sister," the youth mused happily, "Kuch...erm...eh, what should I call you? If you don't want Orochi fukutaichou to know..."

"Perhaps you should just call me Kuchiki-sama in public and only call me Tetsuya in private. And yes, you will have a sibling soon. But, Rikichi, you also have two aunts...my sisters, Aratani and Kohana. And Aratani is with child now, so you will have a cousin as well. And you still have your parents of the Rukongai."

"That is a very large family," Rikichi said, shaking his head, "It is so strange, after growing up with just my adoptive parents!"

"We shall have to be careful about who knows, but my adoptive parents, Sadao and Mai, and my sisters all know about you already. You may feel free to speak with them, as long as you are careful Orochi does not hear."

"I will be careful, I promise, Tetsuya-sama!" Rikichi promised.

He hesitated for a moment, watching as the waterforms in front of him slowly faded. Then, he turned and met Tetsuya for a long, warm embrace that left both fighting tears again.

"I am sorry that it was so difficult for you before," Rikichi whispered, holding on to Tetsuya tightly, "I am glad that we have each other now."

"Me too," agreed Tetsuya, "It means so much to me that this part of Naoki's and my love for each other has survived. Now, when we leave this place, we will simply tell anyone who asks that Renji-san has asked you to remain here with me as a bodyguard, as I need the protection, and you are on medical leave anyway. That should allay suspicion about you being here. You may continue to sleep in the attendant's recess in my room, as you will be guarding me."

"Hai, Tetsuya-sama."

"Come then. It is time to return to the manor."

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji finished the last section of the report on the conflict in Hueco Mundo and laid it in his outbox, then stretched and rose. He felt Orochi's dark eyes on him as he picked up Zabimaru.

"I'll be out for a bit," he informed his subordinate, "I'll be back after the taichou's meeting this afternoon."

"Of course, sir," Orochi said casually.

_Gods, that guy gives me the creeps, even when he's not doing anything at all..._

It was a relief to step out into the sunshine, after having been so recently in Hueco Mundo's darkness. And as he neared Kuchiki Manor, his mood brightened even more as he recalled his lovemaking with Kuchiki Tetsuya just before his departure.

_Damn, no wonder Byakuya taichou loved him so much. He's wickedly beautiful, like Taichou was. And his zanpakutou ability...when he used it in our lovemaking, it was like heaven. I hope he's all right. I hated leaving him like that, but there wasn't much choice. He'll be needing bonding for sure...especially if he's passing out, like Rikichi reported._

His eye came to rest on a florist's shop, and he caught sight of a lovely blue orchid that made him think instantly of Tetsuya. He bought the flower and hurried on to Kuchiki Manor, where he greeted the house guards, then walked swiftly back to the gardens, where he found Tetsuya and Koji emerging from the bathing room, alongside a freshly bathed Rikichi. He grinned and handed the lightly blushing Kuchiki leader the orchid.

"You're back," Tetsuya greeted him, accepting the flower and brushing it lightly against his cheek.

"I heard someone was in need of bonding here."

He glanced at Rikichi.

"I've got this now, kid," he said, dismissing the boy.

"Hai, Abarai taichou," Rikichi said, bowing, then heading back towards the main building with Koji.

"I am glad you are back," Tetsuya said, turning back towards his room, "It was unnerving knowing you were in such a dangerous place, with that man."

"Yeah, but he didn't try anything. I think he was watching me...looking for weaknesses."

"You must be very careful of him, Renji," Tetsuya said worriedly, "He will stop at nothing to hurt you. He is this way with anyone who touches me."

"Damn, why the hell doesn't that guy get the hint that you just aren't interested?" Renji mused, "I'll be happy to kick the shit out of him for you."

"Well," chuckled Tetsuya, "As much as I deeply appreciate the offer, I think he will not stop until I face him and overcome him, myself. We have a long history of repeated clashings."

"You mean, besides him abusing you in the prison?" Renji asked.

"Yes. You see, when Byakuya-sama and I began to connect romantically, Orochi swore to take his revenge. There is something that I didn't tell you before, and that is that I was pregnant with my Naoki's child when I left the prison. When Orochi learned of this, he insisted the child had to be his, and he cursed me for bearing another mixed blood. Between that and the fact that Byakuya-sama and I were slowly falling in love, I think he just became enraged. I will speak to you more of that time later. Just, you should know that he attacked me when I was pregnant with Naoki's child, and he abducted me and held me as his captive for a time."

"What the hell?" Renji breathed, "Okay, I want to kill the guy even more now. I swear, if he gets near you again, I'm going to."

"Renji, you must let me deal with him," Tetsuya said warningly, "Part of the problem is that, with the exception of that once, when I broke his sword, I have never stood up to him properly. He was punished, imprisoned for a time after holding me captive, but it only served to make him angrier. This is a situation that has been building over a great deal of time. But only I can end it. And I can only do that once Byakuya-sama's heir is born."

"Right," Renji agreed, "We should get to that bonding, then," the redhead said as they entered Tetsuya's room.

He looked up in surprise as Rikichi and Koji emerged from Tetsuya's dressing area. Tetsuya caught sight of his confused expression and smiled.

"Ah, Rikichi-kun has been residing in my attendant's recess and acting as a guard while you were away. I must compliment you on the quality of this young officer. He is very capable."

Rikichi blushed.

"Arigatou, Kuchiki-sama."

"Koji, will you see that Rikichi-kun has something to eat and some company for a bit? Renji will be seeing to the bonding with me, then we will meet with you."

"Hai, Tetsuya-sama," Koji said, bowing, "Come, Rikichi-kun."

Renji watched the two walk away, then met Tetsuya's eyes questioningly.

"Okay," he said, frowning, "What exactly have you been up to while I was gone?"

"Ah," Tetsuya sighed, "That is a long story."

"Great," said the redhead, curling an arm around the noble, "We'll have lots of time to discuss that while we get to bonding."

"Gracious," Tetsuya laughed, "You sound as though you are the one suffering from needing it."

"Naw," Renji chuckled, pulling Tetsuya in for a long, open-mouthed kiss, "I've just been suffering from wanting so badly to kiss you. You know, I couldn't stop thinking about that trip down to the lake the whole time I was gone."

"I see," said the noble, sitting down on the bed and smiling as Renji's arms wrapped around him, and the redhead began to infuse his body with stabilizing reiatsu, "I could not keep my mind off of that, also."

"So...do you think that tonight, we can slip down to the lake and maybe...you know...spend some more time with that kind of _bonding_?"

"Perhaps," Tetsuya said, leaning more firmly into Renji's strong embrace, "And while we are there, I have something else to show you."

"Oh? You mean there's more?" Renji mused, "Cause, I've gotta tell you, that was really, really something, Tetsuya."

"Arigatou," Tetsuya laughed softly, "But I assure you that what I have to show you this time will be... _celestial_."

"Okay, stop that, will you? How in the hell am I gonna go and muck through a boring taichou's meeting, knowing _that's_ got to wait until later? Can't we go now?"

"Hmmm," mused the noble, "No, this must really wait for nightfall and a bright moon."

"Ah...all right," Renji sighed unhappily, "But, i don't know if you know this about me, but I'm not good at being patient."

"Really?" Tetsuya laughed knowingly, "I had no idea!"

"So," the redhead said, pouncing on the surprised noble and attacking his mouth with kisses, "I think you're just going to have to give me something to tide me over!"

"Renji!" Tetsuya said, struggling as the rough, warm hands began to undress him, "Renji...you...st-stop!"

He was shocked at how quickly the redhead's hands and mouth stole his breath away and overcame his senses.

 _Abarai Renji,_ he thought dazedly as his body was lovingly invaded, _I know exactly why Byakuya-sama couldn't help falling for you!_

_You are...!_

_Oh...Renji!_


	15. Moondance

"Are you checking to make sure the coast is clear?" Renji asked, admiring the lovely view of Tetsuya's long, wavy black hair where it ran down the back of his yukata, accentuating the direction to his attractive round bottom, "And what're you doing out of bed. I wasn't done with you yet!"

"I thought you wanted to go down to the lake with me tonight," Tetsuya reminded the amorous redhead, "I am making sure that we do not encounter Orochi and ruin the perfect mood you have set for us."

"Ooh!" Renji sighed, running kisses along the side of the noble's soft throat, "I like the sound of that."

Tetsuya turned and found himself swept into a flurry of voracious, open-mouthed kisses.

"Oh, Renji!" he managed breathlessly, "Much more of this and we will not get out of the bedroom!"

"Is that really a problem for you?" Renji chuckled, sinking the fingers of one hand into Tetsuya's raven colored hair and attacking his sweet mouth with the urgency of one starving.

"N-no, but...I...Renji! There are things I have to t-tell you that I c-can't tell you here. S-stop!"

"Sorry, lover," the redhead breathed hotly in the noble's blushing ear, "You made me want you too badly and before we can leave here, you have to give me at least a taste of what you've left me starving for all day!"

Tetsuya made a mingled sound of desire and dismay as Renji swept him back across the room and brought him down on the bed, where he laid the noble's slender body bare and let his hot, relentless mouth roam everywhere. Lacing their fingers together, Renji crawled slowly down Tetsuya's surrendered body, treasuring every inch and melting him inside so that his mind went nearly blank with pleasure. Tetsuya's hips rose reflexively as the redhead plundered his nether region enthusiastically, coming up for breath, only to find himself brought down onto his back and mounted by the now wild-eyed and equally amorous noble. For a moment, the two left everything behind and focused all of their attention on loving each other. Their hands clenched each others' tightly and sweat dampened their writhing bodies as Tetsuya's pale, moonlit form danced atop Renji's darker one. A final, wickedly lovely barrage of heavy thrusts sent them tumbling into bliss and Tetsuya collapsed atop his red haired lover, groaning as intense heat filled him inside and the pulses of his own release spilled out onto their skin.

They remained, exhausted and deeply entangled for a time, only managing softer, sleepy kisses as they recovered.

"Now," Renji sighed, when he found his voice again, "you wanted to go somewhere?"

"I don't think I have the strength left to move," Tetsuya whispered.

"But you had something important to show me, you said."

"I do," Tetsuya managed, "And when I can get up again, we will go. I just...seem to have been momentarily incapacitated."

"That's too bad," Renji purred in his ear, "because if you keep sitting there, naked and looking at me with those big blue eyes, we're never gonna get out that door!"

"A horrid fate, that," Tetsuya joked, meeting Renji's invading mouth enthusiastically, "What shall I do?"

Renji laughed and released, him for a moment, then wrapped his arms around the reeling noble from behind and surprised him with another gentle infusion of reiatsu. The feeling, coming on the heels of such spirited lovemaking sent shivers through Tetsuya's body. He inhaled in surprise at the feeling of wetness touching his cheeks and noticed Renji had paused and was looking at him with a worried expression.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked, capturing one of the noble's tears on his fingertip, "Are you okay, Tetsuya?"

"These are not any kind of tears I've cried before," the noble breathed, laying his head on Renji's shoulder, "These are tears of pure joy. And now, just when it seemed everything was coming apart, you came to me and gave me hope. Renji, somehow...despite everything that has happened, I don't have that feeling anymore like it's all over. It's like a new beginning. The only thing that we are both missing is the one who is most responsible for us finding this. But I will confide in you. I dreamed of the upcoming battle that I am to have with Orochi. It was a horrid exchange, but in the worst of it, I felt something familiar. I couldn't remember before, but I think what I felt was Byakuya-sama's presence. It had something to do with the means that I was to use to overcome Orochi's power."

"But what does that mean?" Renji asked, rubbing his belly warmly and seeking his mouth for several long, wet kisses, "Byakuya is dead, Tetsuya."

"I am not denying that," the noble explained, "But I feel it in my heart that before this is over...we will somehow see him again. I can't say how I know. I just do."

"Well, I'm not gonna question then," the redhead decided, "I'll trust you on that."

"Thank you, Renji," Tetsuya whispered against his devouring, red lips, "You don't know how much that means to me. But...we must go now. I promised you something tonight, and it is time for me to deliver on that promise."

"Oh, you've done a pretty good job of _delivering_ on it already," Renji chuckled, teasing his flushed throat with more kisses until Tetsuya shoved him away playfully and slipped out of bed.

"I'm being serious!" the noble insisted, "I have something important to tell you, and I also want to show you something that may reassure you about my upcoming battle with Orochi."

"All right," the redhead laughed, stealing another kiss as they exited the bedroom, "but when we get back..."

"I think I'll be too exhausted to move, baka!" Tetsuya chided him, leading him out into the darkened gardens.

He whistled softly, and a moment later, Arashi trotted in through the back gates and stopped obediently in front of his master. The tall stallion's head dipped slightly, and he nuzzled Tetsuya's cheek affectionately, then he turned a lovely blue eye on Renji and blew a loud huff of breath out of his flared nostrils.

"What, no insult this time?" Renji asked, smirking.

 _I don't believe I need to remind you what will happen if you ever hurt him again,_ Arashi's wispy voice whispered into his mind, bearing a more serious feel than the redhead remembered him expressing before, _We have a dangerous adversary to face and my master needs you to know what he will be bringing to the battlefield that day._

"Right," Renji agreed readily, "Let's just focus on that and leave our differences behind."

Arashi gave no answer, but stood quietly as the two men mounted him, then Tetsuya guided him across the gardens and out onto the darkened trail.

"Hey," Renji wondered aloud as the stallion broke into a trot, then into a slow gallop, "Is it really safe to be pelting around like this at night, in the dark? I mean, I'm not really a horseman, but I know that much."

"That would be true with a regular horse, but Arashi is an extension of me, so the rules are different. We know these woods so well from traversing them with Byakuya-sama that we could proceed with our eyes closed. But you should hang on," Tetsuya warned him, pausing for a moment to set a kido binding between Renji and the stallion, "What I am going to show you is a bit...extreme. It involves the evoking of a power I have not yet used outside my inner world. We will travel to my inner world to experience it, and I think that will give you an understanding of this ability."

"All right," Renji agreed, wrapping his arms around Tetsuya's waist and smiling as he felt the strong pulsation of the baby's reiatsu beneath Tetsuya's own, "I'm with you."

 _Let's go!_ Tetsuya urged his mount, touching Arashi's sides with his heels.

The stallion gave a pealing neigh and quickened into a faster gallop, making the dark bodies of the trees around them blur and sending a thrill of excited energy through Renji's chest and belly. Lovely flickers of peeking moon and starlight teased their bodies as Arashi galloped faster, then burst into equine flash steps that took the breath out of the entranced redhead's lungs.

A vague feeling of uneasiness passed through him as he realized that they were nearly to the cliff over the waterfall and Arashi wasn't showing any signs of slowing. In fact, he seemed to be adding more speed as they thundered towards the edge. But as much as he felt the urge to panic, he felt how relaxed Tetsuya remained under his hands and knew the noble was gazing straight ahead and well aware. So, despite the shiver of fear that crept through him, he pressed harder against Tetsuya's back and held on tightly with his legs and the arms that were wrapped tightly around him. Arashi's body hunched and gathered slightly as they reached the precipice, then he sailed off the edge and into the air.

Prepared as he was for a feeling of falling, Renji was completely taken off guard as huge, feathery wings blossomed from Arashi's strong shoulders and spread out around them. There was a swooping feeling that made the shocked redhead's legs go weak, then the sense of being lifted upward. Arashi's wings beat several times, then the stallion leaned forward, wind sliding under his wings and carrying them higher.

Renji realized suddenly that Tetsuya's head had turned and the noble was watching his reaction carefully. Reassured that Renji was handling the sudden experience of flight acceptably, his blue eyes softened, and he shifted enough to initiate an almost shy, over-the-shoulder kiss. Tetsuya's hand slid down Renji's arm and he laced their fingers together. And as Arashi flew on, Tetsuya's voice sounded him the redhead's mind, much as the stallion's had before.

_You see, Arashi isn't just a spirit steed, he is a Pegasus. This is something that only Byakuya-sama and I knew, and Orochi won't be expecting it. This form manifested in him more recently, so I am still training with him, but it will aid us in dealing with Orochi's power. You witnessed his ability, didn't you?_

_Yeah. He's really dangerous, Tetsuya._

_I am aware. And the snake he wields is both swift and deadly. But Arashi will add to my ability and speed. That, along with an ability I have to slow the advance of poison will aid me, even if I should be struck by the snake's fangs, which I hope to avoid._

_But something gives me the feeling that there's more._

_Yes. Hold on, Renji._

"H-hold on?" the redhead mused, hugging Tetsuya more tightly as he spotted other glowing equine forms sweeping in all around them, "Who are these guys?"

"Did you think Arashi is the only Pegasus?" Tetsuya mused, smirking, "These are wild Pegasus. They have sensed Arashi and have come to play. I do warn you, though, they are spirited."

"What do you mean, sp...WHOA!" the redhead gasped, clenching at the noble as the group of lovely equines shortened their wings as one and dropped downward.

They skimmed the surface of a moonlit lake and barreled forward, through a dark canyon, turning this way and that to avoid crashing into the rocky walls, then stretched out their feathery wings and caught the breezes to carry them higher, until they passed through the clouds and came down on top of them.

Renji expected that they would pass through again, but powerful reiatsu emerged from their shining hooves, allowing them stability as they galloped along the top of the clouds, kicking up a heavy, billowing mist all around them. They jumped easily over wispy obstacles, neighing with delight and nipping at each other as they ran.

A surprised yelp escaped the redhead as the cloudy floor seemed to suddenly give way and Arashi kept his wings shortened, sending them into a wicked downward spiral, then he opened them wide, going into a more gentle, lofting fall towards the ground. He broke off from the others and soared down through a different canyon, emerging into a lovely, moonlit meadow and coming down for a surprisingly smooth landing at the edge of a midnight blue lake. He slowed into a trot, breathing hard from exertion, then nickered and came to a stop as a glowing blue form rose out of the water and floated towards them.

"This, we have entered, is my inner world," Tetsuya explained, "We will be able to speak more freely here."

"And that?" Renji queried, indicating the being moving towards them.

"That," Tetsuya said, smiling, "is Re-kuhime, the lake princess. She is the manifestation of my zanpakutou."

"Wasn't she broken?" Renji asked, studying the blue garbed pixie as she reached them, "She looks fine now."

"Thankfully, she has recovered," Tetsuya answered, exchanging smiles with the hovering spirit, "I questioned her as to the power that struck her, but as yet, she is not able to remember anything useful."

He turned his attention to the lovely spirit, nodding briefly in greeting.

"Re-kuhime, this is Abarai Renji, my friend and lover."

Renji blushed instantly at the candid words, but accepted the touch of the spirit's tiny hand on his larger, rougher one. He felt the familiar pulsation of Tetsuya's power, and the fluttering swell of the zanpakutou's beneath it.

"You are welcome here," Re-kuhime said warmly, "Master and I are grateful for your protection of Byakuya-sama, while he lived."

"Well," Renji said penitently, "I would sleep better at night if I had been able to help him stay alive, but..."

"But, as with my master, Byakuya-sama inhibited your ability to do so, ne? He told you to stay back, didn't he?"

"Y-yeah, but..."

"He would not let us accompany him to the battlefield at all, so we share in your feelings of recrimination. Yet, I feel a sense of hope that will not leave me. I think we will see him again."

"Yeah," Renji said, a lump forming in his throat, "Maybe so."

He looked back at Tetsuya.

"But, you said that you had a power that could help you overcome your cousin? What was that?"

Tetsuya nodded and walked back to Arashi, mounting, then calling Re-kuhime to his hand. Gathering his reiatsu around them, he breathed a sharp command, sending them into bankai, then his lips moved and Renji felt the heavy rush of oncoming power. Tetsuya held his sword high above Arashi's dark back, grasping the hilt with both hands, then driving the blade down into the stallion's body.

"Shinigami tenba!" Tetsuya cried.

The glowing blue reiatsu around them exploded, blinding Renji momentarily as Tetsuya and Arashi seemed to disappear completely, and when the light faded, he was faced with a riderless and much larger version of Arashi's Pegasus form, bearing a wickedly pointed black horn and shining blue armor. The great beast stomped, shaking the ground, then turned his feral blue eyes on Renji.

 _Shinigami tenba,_ Tetsuya's voice whispered into his mind, _a divine power that is in its infancy, but will spell the end of Orochi's bid to overthrow me. It sacrifices my physical manifestation for the duration, using my reiatsu to provide the increased size and fighting armor. In this form, Orochi's poison will have no effect and I will be able to use all of the power that my weaker shinigami form could not handle._

"But there's a catch, right?" Renji reasoned, "There's a reason why you have not ever done this outside of your inner world, isn't there?"

 _Yes,_ Tetsuya answered, his head bowing slightly, _Shinigami tenba is a divine power that appears only in those destined to be trained for his majesty's mounted guard, the Norite. It is a power meant for use in the royal realm, and when used in the Seireitei or living world, is held back to a fifth of the power it will have when Arashi and I have fully matured. If we prove out, we will be welcomed into the Norite._

"And if not?"

_We will be destroyed by the standing Norite. This gift is not meant to be wielded by any but his majesty's chosen. And when I use it in my battle with Orochi, I must then finish him quickly. I will not be able to remain in this form for long. And when Arashi and I part at it's completion, we will fall unconscious for seven to ten days and suffer a complete loss of our powers for a month, such is the strength of the ward on the power's use. This is to prevent me from misusing the ability, and also protects the Seireitei from the extremes of power. But having been touched by his majesty's power on your visit to the royal realm, you understand, ne?_

"Yeah, I was warned. We all were. And I can see why you figure that you can beat that guy. But, Tetsuya, you have to be careful...really, really careful. He may be less powerful, but he has a freak ability that is awfully dangerous."

He watched closely as Tetsuya withdrew his power and separated from the stallion, touching down gently on the shore in front of him.

"Believe me," Tetsuya sighed, "no one knows that man more thoroughly than I do...from end to end. No one but me knows the depths of darkness in him, and no one but me who is still living knows how cruel he can be. I will make myself ready for him, I promise."

"Good," Renji said, sliding his arms around the noble and kissing him warmly, "because I'm still hurting a lot inside over Byakuya taichou. And feeling the way I do about you, I don't want to lose you. I really am falling in love with you, Tetsuya. I guess if there's a gift in losing him, it's that we met."

"I feel the same," Tetsuya agreed, pulling back slightly, "But Renji, there is more that I need to tell you."

"Right," the redhead agreed, "You said that before."

"Yes, and it's almost frightening to say it aloud, but given what you have become to me, I think you should know."

"Does this have anything to do with you being pregnant before? Did you have Orochi's child or something?"

"What?" Tetsuya asked, giving him a surprised look, "Who told you something like that?"

"Well, no one said it was Orochi's kid, but he did tell me you were pregnant before."

"I was," Tetsuya admitted, "and that is what I wanted to tell you...but Renji, the child was not Orochi's, though he once tried to claim it was. The child was a boy...and Naoki's and mine."

"You have a kid?" Renji said, giving Tetsuya a heartbreakingly sweet smile, "He must really be something, huh?"

Tetsuya nodded.

"Unfortunately, because I feared Orochi's wrath if he found out about my son with Naoki, I gave him into the hands of our clan healer, who placed him with a family in the mid-Rukongai. I did go to see that he was happy and well cared for, but I had not spoken to him or told him who I was in all these years."

"Had not?" Renji repeated, "Then, he knows now?"

"Yes," Tetsuya explained, "You see, when I went to meet you at the healing center, I came face to face with him for the first time since the day he was born and I gave him up."

"Wh-what? Really?" Renji exclaimed, "So, that's why you went all pale and looked so...but, wait a second! Orochi was there too! Did he figure things out?"

"No, we were fortunate in that. But I understood that I could no longer keep the truth from him. For his own safety, he had to know."

Renji paused, then a look of shock passed over his handsome features.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" he breathed, remembering Tetsuya's strong reaction and the way he had looked at the youth when he'd seen them together at Kuchiki Manor, "Rikichi is your boy?"

"He is," Tetsuya confirmed, feeling oddly as though a heavy weight was being lifted from him, "Rikichi is the son I had to give up. I told him last night, and I knew that I should tell you as well. And I want to thank you."

"What? Why? I never did anything for the kid. I was pretty crappy to him at first, before I saw how hard he was trying to improve."

"You and Byakuya-sama have brought out the best in him. I am proud that he has come so far. But now I must concern myself with keeping him safe. He knows to be discreet, but we will have to watch him closely, Renji."

"No problem. I'll keep him posted at Kuchiki Manor. I'll have Hanatarou write up a medical release for bodyguard duty only, no combat. That's going to keep him here with you and away from your bastard cousin. I never..."

He stopped short as Tetsuya flinched suddenly and laid a hand on his belly, grimacing in reaction.

"Hey, you all right? Should we do some more balancing?"

"I-I don't know!" Tetsuya exclaimed, "Renji, I think...I think it's the baby!"

"Whoa, no way!" the redhead objected, "It's too soon, isn't it?"

"Yes," Tetsuya managed, turning towards Arashi and scrambling onto his back.

Renji mounted behind him and wrapped his arms around the noble, offering him an infusion of calming reiatsu as Tetsuya sent Arashi back into the air and through the barrier between his inner world and the Seireitei.

They came down quickly into the gardens and Renji dragged the nearly senseless noble down into his arms, carrying him to the bedroom and sending Rikichi running to find the clan healer. The old man appeared a few minutes later and bent over the now unconscious clan leader, frowning anxiously.

"Is he going to be okay?" Renji asked urgently, "And the baby?"

"I was concerned about this," Michio said, shaking his head, "He is in premature labor. Likely, the stress of everything caught up with him, and Tetsuya-sama's body was already strained as it was. He is in decline and needs to be relieved of the stress of pregnancy."

"Wait a minute! Are you saying...?"

"I am saying that, despite it being early, I think I can age the reiatsu sufficiently so that the child will live. But I have to work quickly, because Tetsuya-sama's body is not able to endure for much longer."

"So...we're having this baby now?" Renji said, paling and cringing as the healer brandished a large syringe and injected something into Tetsuya's limp arm.

Out of the corner of an eye, he spotted a white-faced Rikichi, standing stock still in the doorway and staring at them.

"Come here, kid," Renji ordered him sternly, "You and I are going to help him through this, okay?"

Rikichi's eyes rounded.

"He...told you?"

"Yeah, get over here," Renji snapped brusquely, "You and I are going to make sure he and this baby don't go anywhere!"


	16. In This One Small Place

Just tell me what you want me to do," Renji said quickly, settling in behind his unconscious lover and holding Tetsuya against him.

"Renji-san, you will need to keep your hands at the sides of the area I have marked on Tetsuya-sama's abdomen and provide a spherical infusion of your reiatsu around the area in which I am working."

"A spherical infusion?" Renji repeated, imagining a globe shape around the spirit chamber and sending his power into Tetsuya's limp body.

"Yes, exactly," the healer said approvingly, "Rikichi, I will need you to monitor Tetsuya-sama's vital signs, taking readings every two minutes while I am working."

"Hai!" the youth said, his wide eyes focused on Tetsuya's sleeping face.

He moved swiftly to take the first readings as Michio leaned over Tetsuya and placed his hands on the area over the spirit chamber. As Renji's power wrapped around the area, the healer's seeped inside and very slowly curled around the baby's developing cluster. The light around the cluster glowed a deep golden, and began to pulse in time with Tetsuya's steady heartbeat.

"Renji-san, I will need you to saturate all of Tetsuya-sama's body with your reiatsu and let it synchronize with his heart."

"Okay, I'll try," the redhead said uncertainly, extending his power and letting it flood the noble's unconscious form, making Tetsuya's body glow red and pulsate with his heartbeat.

"That is very good," the healer complimented him, "Keep your reiatsu resonating just like that. Mine will speed up to mature the reiatsu, but I want you to focus only on keeping pace with his heart."

"Okay."

"Tetsuya-sama's vital signs are normal," Rikichi reported.

"Good," Michio said, nodding as he closed his eyes and quickened the pace of the throbs of power under his palms.

"Is he going to wake up?" Renji asked anxiously, "I know he doesn't want to miss this."

"Keep your reiatsu resonating just like that and he should wake in a moment," the healer assured him.

Renji let his reiatsu seep into Tetsuya's resting form, keeping a gentle pulsation that moved in time with each soft throb of the noble's heart. Tetsuya took a deeper breath and stirred as Michio focused heavily on his swollen belly.

"Renji?" the blue-eyed noble said dazedly.

"I'm right here," Renji said, kissing him on the cheek.

"What's happening?"

"Take it easy, okay? Just stay relaxed and let us do the work. It's time. You're going to have our baby."

"B-but it's not time!" Tetsuya exclaimed worriedly, trying to sit up.

Renji and Rikichi pushed him back down gently.

"Please don't move," Rikichi warned him, "Your vital signs become chaotic when you move about."

"Michio's got this," Renji said bracingly, "And I've got you. The baby's going to be fine."

"But it's too early!" Tetsuya insisted, tears rising in his eyes.

"It's okay," Renji said, caressing his face gently and kissing him again, "Michio's maturing the reiatsu, so the baby will be fine. It's okay, I promise. Everything's okay. Trust me."

"I trust you," Tetsuya panted, looking down where Michio leaned over his abdomen.

He gave Rikichi a fleeting smile as his son's hand captured his and squeezed comfortingly. Renji's hands returned to his abdomen and the redhead's reiatsu wrapped around the spirit chamber, keeping the forces around it stable as Michio's power worked at the reiatsu on the inside. Golden light flooded the area, illuminating the men's faces as they continued their efforts.

"You're so damned beautiful!" Renji whispered in his ear, bringing a smile back to Tetsuya's parted lips, "You're beautiful having our baby and keeping this part of Byakuya alive for us!"

"It is amazing, isn't it?" Tetsuya managed breathlessly, watching as Michio continued his efforts and Renji's reiatsu gently stabilized the noble's riled reiatsu, "Renji, I know that we cannot bring him back, but just this much of him has stayed with us! I am so very grateful...to Byakuya...and to you!"

Tears leaked onto his face as Michio paused and smiled warmly at them.

"It is time," he said, nodding, "The baby's reiatsu is fully matured. Renji-san, is Tetsuya-sama's reiatsu stable?"

"Yeah, I've got it."

"And Rikichi-san, his vitals?"

"Stable, Michio-san!" Rikichi announced excitedly.

"Then, we may proceed. Renji-san, you must keep Tetsuya-sama's reiatsu in balance as I open the chamber and deliver the little one. Rikichi-san, mind his vital signs and assist Renji-san if things begin to go awry."

"Hai!" Rikichi said, moving in closer.

Michio returned his attention to Tetsuya's swollen abdomen, caressing the area with his reiatsu, then very slowly, making a line along the top. He intensified the pressure flowing into the area as sweat broke out on Tetsuya's forehead and he panted softly in reaction.

"My reiatsu is seeping in gradually," Michio explained, "When the chamber is fully opened, I will begin the delivery."

Tetsuya, Renji and Rikichi watched raptly as the golden light around Tetsuya's belly flickered and pulsed. Michio made a sound of approval and the light brightened and flared.

"Easy now," the healer intoned curling his reiatsu around the baby's and very slowly raising it, "Here it comes!"

Tears streamed down Tetsuya's face and Renji's eyes were riveted as the bright cluster emerged and settled gently into the healer's waiting hands. Michio captured the reiatsu and examined it closely for several moments, before smiling more widely and setting the cluster in Tetsuya's waiting arms. None of the four seemed able to draw a breath as the golden reiatsu pulsated and slowly began to resolve. Tiny arms and legs became visible first, then the long torso and perfectly formed head.

"It's a boy," Michio announced, "You have a son, gentlemen!"

Tetsuya dissolved into happy tears at the sight of the baby's delicate fingers, toes and facial features.

"He looks like Byakuya!" the noble exclaimed, his voice breaking.

The baby gurgled and gazed back at his parents through wide, sapphire eyes.

"He has your eyes," Renji whispered, staring.

"And look!" Rikichi said, smiling widely, "Renji, he has markings like yours over his eyes!"

"And his hair!" Tetsuya mused, his fingertips stroking the unusually long strands of mingled autumn and midnight, "He's perfect, Renji!"

"He's beautiful!" Renji said, caressing the baby's soft face.

Michio examined the cooing tot, then looked back at the others with a pleased expression.

"He is in perfect health," the healer announced, "His reiatsu is stable and his spirit centers indicate that he will be a powerful shinigami, just like his parents."

He exchanged glances with Rikichi as Renji and Tetsuya kissed each other, then nuzzled their new progeny affectionately.

"Let's give them some space, shall we, my boy?" Michio suggested, touching Rikichi lightly on the arm.

The two slipped out of the room, leaving Renji and Tetsuya alone with their son.

"It's incredible," Renji sighed, "He's a little of each of us, but all in all, he's the spitting image of Byakuya."

"I'm glad," Tetsuya said gratefully, "I miss him so much, Renji! But to see him reflected so strongly in our son...!"

"It's unbelievable."

Renji tickled the baby under the chin and watched in amusement as one of his fingers was captured and deposited in the baby boy's mouth.

"Did you and Byakuya ever talk about having kids? Did he give you any idea what he would name a son?"

"Oh, we used to daydream about it sometimes, and one time, he did say that he favored the name Kisho."

"Kisho," Renji repeated thoughtfully, looking down into their son's wide, blinking eyes, "One who knows his own mind. I like that."

"So then," Tetsuya said, lifting the boy and looking into his eyes proudly, "You will be Kuchiki Kisho, someday the thirtieth leader of the Kuchiki clan!"

"Hey, don't rush the kid," Renji laughed, "We don't want him to have to grow up too fast."

Tetsuya sighed softly and his smile faded.

"I am afraid that there is no stopping that. To be a clan heir is a great burden to carry, Renji. And to be our heir when our leadership is in peril is an even more taxing reality."

"Tetsuya, you're going to kick your cousin's lousy ass. I know you will. And once you do, we'll raise this boy the way you, Byakuya and me only dreamed of as kids...with parents, siblings, cousins, friends. We'll make sure that unlike Rukia and me, our boy will never be starving or poor. He'll be strong and proud and he'll be everything Byakuya was...a model for all shinigamis."

Tetsuya smiled.

"That is a great deal of responsibility," he mused, "but he will weather it well, I think. We will make sure that he always has our love to see him through."

Tetsuya yawned wearily and Renji scooped Kisho up into his arms, allowing his weary lover to sink down under the covers.

"I just...wish that Byakuya could be here to hold our Kisho in his arms," he said sadly, closing his eyes against the words, "I miss him so much, Renji. My heart aches with such force. I don't know if the pain will ever leave me."

"I don't think we'll ever completely lose the pain," Renji said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "but it will get easier to bear. And we'll have this little guy to comfort us when it hurts too much. We'll have each other too."

"We will," Tetsuya whispered, "as long as..."

"No, no _as long as_ ," Renji corrected him, "We're gonna be there for him, you and me. I want you to rest now. You have to recover quickly. You only have..."

"...three days," Tetsuya finished, the words fading as he began to drop off to sleep.

Renji looked up as Kuchiki Torio entered the room and handed the redhead a bottle of formula. The redhead remained at Tetsuya's side, looking down into Kisho's pretty eyes and watching him devour the contents of the bottle. As the baby finished his meal, Torio returned and carried the tot off to the nursery.

Renji laid down at Tetsuya's side, curling his body around the noble's and marveling at the miracle they had just witnessed. He let his reiatsu flow into Tetsuya's resting form, slowly restoring him after the intense labor of bringing their baby to life.

"You are a miracle," he whispered into Tetsuya's unhearing ear, "Just when things couldn't be any worse...when I felt like I'd lost everything, you came into my life and made things good again. I will never really be over Byakuya, but I don't think you will be either. We'll always share the pain of losing him, but we'll also share the happiness of keeping a part of him here with us. I'm glad we met, Tetsuya. And I'm gonna hang onto this...forever!"

He rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes, surrendering slowly to sleep.

_"Tetsuya? Renji?" Byakuya's voice called softly, waking the two men who laid in the bed._

_They sat up slowly, their widened eyes meeting the former clan leader's as they spotted their son in Byakuya's arms and Kisho's hand reaching up to touch his father's smiling face._

_"Byakuya!" the two men in the bed cried, surging to their feet and gathering Byakuya and the baby in their arms._

_"You came back!" Tetsuya sobbed, holding him tightly._

_"I wanted very much to see our son," Byakuya explained, "I know I cannot be here in your waking moments, but be comforted to know that I am here in your dreams. I think our Kisho is beautiful and I am so grateful to both of you for helping him come to be."_

_The three went silent for several long minutes, just enjoying the warmth and comfort of being a family. But finally, Byakuya looked into their eyes again and his expression grew more serious._

_"Time grows short, Tetsuya," he said solemnly, "In three days, you will brace Orochi for leadership of the clan. In that time, you must find the means to defeat him. You will need to use everything that you have learned. Tetsuya, Orochi has done something...something I began to sense as I fought As Nodt. Whatever he did is the reason that I was killed in that battle, and if you do not thwart it, you are doomed to repeat my mistakes. Watashi no itoko, you must focus on the dreams sent to you by the guardians of our home. The answer is in the secret that was shared with you by our ancestor. Mind well what he has told you. It can save you."_

_Byakuya turned his eyes to meet Renji's._

_"Renji, you must protect Tetsuya. Stay with him and search for answers together. And you must protect our child. If Orochi has the chance, he will kill Kisho. Never leave our child unguarded, not for a moment. And entrust him only to our most trusted staff."_

_"We will," Renji promised, "And I'll help Tetsuya. I won't let him be hurt."_

_"That means a lot to me," Byakuya said, a sad look coming into his eyes, "I handled things badly in life. I wish that I could come back to you and set things right. But that is no longer possible, so all I can do is warn you to be careful and to protect each other."_

_"Will you come to us again?" Tetsuya pleaded softly, "I can't bear being without you!"_

_"But you must," Byakuya said sadly, his fingertips caressing Tetsuya's teary cheek, "Tetsuya, we cannot change the past. We must take our places in the future and live it out to the best of our abilities. Do not lose faith. Although you have lost me, Renji, Rikichi and Kisho are with you. And I am always close to your heart. That will not change."_

_"I know," Tetsuya whispered, wiping away his tears, "And I will endure. But Byakuya, I will never forget you. I will never stop believing I will see you again!"_

_"And so you shall, in time," Byakuya assured him, "but for now, I must go. Renji, please keep infusing Tetsuya with your reiatsu. Strengthen him as the time grows near and be watchful. I sense that Orochi will seek to undo Tetsuya's strength as he undid mine. You must not let him!"_

_"I won't," Renji insisted, "That bastard's not getting near Tetsuya or Rikichi or Kisho. I'll protect them all!"_

_"I know you will._

_Byakuya extracted himself very gently from his lovers' arms and carried Kisho back to the doorway._

_"I love you both. I will watch over you."_

Tears filled Tetsuya's eyes as he came awake and sought Renji's shaking arms. The redhead, too, fought tears as he held Tetsuya close.

"I'm sorry. I should be stronger. It's just that I wanted so much for us to be together!"

"But you heard him, didn't you?" Renji said shakily, "You dreamed of him too. I know you did. And you know that we have to focus on what's going on, here and now. Tetsuya, you have to bury your feelings about him. You have to keep your focus on beating that asshole, Orochi or we're going to lose each other too."

"I know," Tetsuya answered, gathering himself and stiffening against his burgeoning emotions, "I will. For you, for Rikichi, for Kisho, for Byakuya and for me, I will keep my focus."

"Good," Renji sighed, holding him tightly and looking fiercely into his dark, tormented eyes, "Then, we're going to be okay. Tetsuya, we're going to be okay."

He repeated the words endlessly as he laid his grieving lover down and coaxed him gently back into sleep. As he cuddled close to Tetsuya and drifted off as well, he heard Byakuya's words again.

_"Renji, please keep infusing Tetsuya with your reiatsu. Strengthen him as the time grows near and be watchful. I sense that Orochi will seek to undo Tetsuya's strength as he undid mine. You must not let him!"_

"I won't," Renji whispered, repeating the words until sleep overtook him

But even as the two slept in each other's arms, a small black snake slithered into the room. It made its way slowly onto the bed and swiftly sought Tetsuya's recently breached abdomen. Hissing softly, the snake honed in on the still recovering area, where it pushed very slowly through and slipped, unnoticed into the sleeping shinigami's body. It coiled around his spirit core and went quiet and still.

Outside in the gardens, Orochi smiled wickedly and glared in at the sleeping men.

"You are no wiser than he was and you will die in the same way he did. You are doomed, Tetsuya, but don't cry. I won't kill you...just the others. You, I will save. You, I will keep. You, I will possess, forever and always!"


	17. Last Night

Tetsuya laid with Renji’s warm body curled around his back, his own body still aching from two days spent in training.

_Despite just giving birth, my body is strong. I have everything that Byakuya taught me, I have Renji’s reiatsu and seed inside me, strengthening me and his love supporting me, and even though I am still unsure what it is, I have the gift of our ancestors. I do have all I need to defeat Orochi, but I still wonder. What will he do? What did he do before that was the end of Byakuya?_

_I wish I knew that._

_I feel like that is the key to everything!_

Tetsuya’s mind drifted into sleep and he felt the sensation of being lifted out of his body and carried again to that beautiful place where the lovely Hajime waited for him. He reached easily for his ancestor’s hand, smiling sadly at the other man’s kind and worried expression. The two walked slowly through the gardens, talking in soft tones as they approached the tree from which the very first Kuchiki had been made.

_“The time is nearly upon us,” Hajime said, reaching out to touch the petals of a large, white rose, “You have trained hard and you are strong and skilled enough to win, but Tetsuya, I must warn you…Orochi’s path to victory is already inside you.”_

_Tetsuya’s eyes widened in alarm._

_“What do you mean?” he asked urgently, “What has Orochi done?”_

_Hajime’s blue eyes met Tetsuya’s meaningfully._

_“He has tampered with you in a devious way…in a way that neither you nor the elders of the clan will be able to sense. Tetsuya, there is nothing that you or anyone else can do. It will not be sensed and you will take the battlefield with the same deadly secret inside you that Byakuya did.”_

_A look of agony overtook Tetsuya’s face and his hands gripped Hajime’s tightly._

_“What can I do?” he pleaded, “Hajime-sama, I don’t want to lose to Orochi, but if the means for my defeat is inside me and it will not be found before we meet in battle, then what can I do? Please tell me! I do not want Orochi to win. I can’t let him win. I have to expose what he did to Byakuya and I have to avenge him!”_

_Hajime gave him a tormented smile._

_“I said that the means for your defeat and his victory are inside you and will not be found,” he said softly, “I did not say that we are without hope.”_

_Tetsuya nodded and gave him a look of understanding._

_“There is something I can do then,” he said determinedly._

_“There is something you can do,” Hajime affirmed, taking one of Tetsuya’s hands and turning the palm upward, revealing the large seed he had placed there before, “Remember who you are, Tetsuya. When you meet Orochi in battle, remember the boy who was imprisoned and lost his parents to hatred, remember the boy who suffered endlessly because of his own kin’s hatred, remember the hope that you felt when you just heard Byakuya’s name and how you believed he would come to you. Remember the life he brought back into you when you had been emptied, and the slow, deep love that grew between you…a love that outlasted uncertainty, one that outlasted hatred and that outlasted turns of the heart that could have broken you. You lost each several times before, but you always found your way back. This time, you will pay in blood, but if you give yourself over completely to that love, it can save you, Tetsuya. It can save you, Kisho, Renji…and it can save Byakuya.”_

_“Byakuya?” Tetsuya managed through an onslaught of tears, “but he is…!”_

_“He is closer than your soul,” Hajime said, placing a hand over Tetsuya’s pounding heart, “He is a part of you. In you and Renji, he left his legacy and he trusted you to protect it. You have everything you need to break the hold that Orochi has on you and to win back everything he and the others stole from you. When you wake, train no more. Go into the gardens and place your hands on the ground. Draw us inside you and carry us with you. Our fates are all in the same hands today, Tetsuya. You will not walk alone on the path to that battlefield. We will all be with you!”_

Tetsuya sat up suddenly in bed, his hands gripping the bedding tightly and a look of terror on his face. Renji sat up with him, a look of concern on his face and understanding in his warm, cinnamon eyes.

“Whoa! Are you okay?” he asked, placing his hands over Tetsuya’s and gently untangling them from the covers.

Tetsuya gave no answer, but managed a short nod.

“That must’ve been some nightmare,” the redhead sighed, holding Tetsuya against him, “But at least you got some sleep. It’s okay. There’s still a little while before we have to get up and get ready.”

Tetsuya kept his tortured eyes closed, burying his face in Renji’s shoulder and breathing in the redhead’s comforting scent.

“Renji,” Tetsuya whispered, finally finding his voice, “I want you to do something for me.”

“Hmm?” Renji mumbled, kissing his cheeks, then his frowning mouth, “What can I do?”

“I want you to promise me that what ever happens, whatever Orochi does, you will protect Kisho.”

Renji gave him a look of warning.

“Tetsuya, don’t start talking to me like you’re gonna lose to that asshole!” the redhead snapped softly, “I know you. I know you’re strong enough and you’re gonna trash that bastard. Orochi’s finally gonna get what he asked for when he hurt you and Byakuya.”

“You don’t know him, Renji,” Tetsuya persisted, “Orochi is powerful. He is wicked. And he has proven that he will stop at nothing to win. I am not saying that I expect he will, I am just trying to reassure myself that our Kisho is safe, that you will protect him. Knowing that will free me to put my whole self into fighting. I must not be distracted by anything. Will you promise me this?”

Renji’s warm hands rose and curved around Tetsuya’s face, his thumbs moving to brush away the tears that had escaped his blue eyes.

“You know I’m gonna protect our Kisho,” the redhead promised, “I won’t ever let anything happen to him. I won’t let anything happen to you either. If Orochi tries anything…”

Tetsuya reached up and covered Renji’s mouth, preventing him from continuing.

“You must not interfere,” the noble insisted, “Whatever happens, you must hold Kisho and you must never let him out of your grasp. Renji, his life will depend on this. If you think that Orochi hasn’t planned for what he will do if he begins to lose, think again. As much as I will not be alone when our fight begins, neither will he. There are those, both in his family and on our council who will support him, and they will be in place to try to harm Kisho, you and me if the fight goes in my favor. You must not let that happen. Train your mind only on this, or we will lose, even if we win!”

He watched to make sure that the words had settled into the redhead’s mind, then he pulled his hand away. Renji captured it again and brought it to his lips, kissing the soft palm gently. Tetsuya felt a flicker of familiarity, then a memory flashed in his head.

_He blinked and suddenly found himself on his hands and knees in the meadow beside the lake and waterfall. Blood ran like raindrops down his torn clothing and exposed skin and the pain in his body was nearly overwhelming. He heard the grating sound of Orochi's laughter and felt him moving closer._

_"You see now, don't you?" he said mockingly, "You were never strong enough to defeat me. But...as I said before, I will not kill you, Cousin. I am not a monster. I will make a place for you within the clan. You may serve me, as you did before. I will destroy your zanpakutou and remove your powers, but you will still be alive, ne? That is a generous thing, no? All that is left is for you to yield. Do you yield, Tetsuya? Answer me now..."_

_He had no tears left to cry at his failure, and could not lift his eyes to look at the place where several of the elders held Renji back from him. Tetsuya's heart raged inside him and his blood-soaked hands clenched at the wet earth._

_"Let me go, damn you! He's down, just let me go! TETSUYA!" screamed the redhead, "Tetsuya, don't die! I can't do this again! Just...just don't die!"_

_"Cousin, I need your answer," said Orochi, "Only yield to me and the pain will stop. Agree to serve me as my whore and I will cease hurting you. Do you yield, Tetsuya?"_

_And all at once, he felt something under his palm._

“What is it, Tetsuya? What’s wrong?” Renji asked suddenly, shattering the memory and leaving Tetsuya leaned against him and shaking softly.

“I’m all right,” Tetsuya assured him, “but there is something I must do.”

He pulled free of the surprised redhead and left the bed, heading out the garden doors as Renji followed. Koji burst out of the room behind them, carrying Tetsuya’s robe and with Torio and Rikichi in his wake.

“Tetsuya-sama!” Koji called urgently.

Tetsuya fled into the gardens as though he hadn’t heard, his feet moving in swift flash steps and carrying him to the garden’s center. He skidded to a stop and lowered himself onto his knees, spreading his hands out in front of him on the dewy grass.

“Tetsuya!” Renji called, hurrying after him.

“Stay back,” Tetsuya warned him.

Renji, Torio and Koji stopped a short distance away, watching worriedly as Tetsuya knelt on the wet grass and bowed his head, gathering his power.

“Should he be doing that when he is about to fight?” Torio asked anxiously.

“Torio is right. This is dangerous,” Koji agreed.

Renji looked on, barely hearing, his eyes and mind glued to what was happening in front of them. Tetsuya’s lips moved and not in meaningless words, but something that seemed to be an invocation.

“I understand now. I must give all of myself. I must give everything,” Tetsuya breathed, his blue eyes lighting and a sapphire glow rising and radiating all around his kneeling form, “I was afraid before, because I did not understand. I thought that I would be fighting alone, and that what was in my dreams was my failure, but now I see that it is my hope…all of you are my hope…all of the ones who have sacrificed so much to bring us here to this place, to this time, to this battle. It is a heavy weight to carry, but I do not bear it alone. I stand with all of you inside me, one with me, and fighting for the future of the Kuchiki clan. I do so proudly and without restraint, even to my own destruction, if only that will bring peace and love to our home. You have accepted me, but all along, I questioned my place among you…the great leaders of the clan. I question my place no longer, but accept it wholeheartedly…this slave, this lowly half-blood, born cursed and hated, imprisoned in the darkness and told he would never be _anything_ , let this light come out of the darkness and shine with truth, with hope, with long denied justice. Sharpen the edge of my sword with your desires and take us to our destiny, the fate we buy with the gift of the soulflower!”

The light around Tetsuya brightened and flared, swiftly becoming blinding and forcing the young men behind him back. Wind howled around them, tearing at their hair and clothing. Thunder cracked and the skies opened up, loosing torrential rains that quickly soaked them. But no one moved as the power enveloped Tetsuya, and for a moment, he disappeared entirely.

_Tetsuya felt himself falling, but unlike his nightmares, the sensation no longer frightened him. He felt light and warmth in the air all around him and there seemed to be something healing in the water that streamed down his soft, pale flesh. He opened his heart, letting the power flood his body and embracing the souls that he felt so close to him._

_“We have always shared a connection with the royal gardens,” Hajime’s voice whispered, “And the fruit of that connection is the soulflower. If we are threatened, become one with the earth. For when we fight as one, there is no power that can stop us. We give you that power now to fight the betrayal of our blood. You will know the right moment to use it. The cuts will sting and the blood will rain down, but when all hope seems lost, we will protect you.”_

_“I trust you,” Tetsuya answered, his heart calming at the closeness he felt with the souls in the gardens, “and I am humbled and so grateful to receive the hope you offer. I thank you.”_

_The power around him raged, filled with the voices and images of all of the Kuchiki leaders that had come before him. But as the light began to fade, Tetsuya realized suddenly that Byakuya wasn’t among them. He called out to Hajime, but the king’s consort and Kuchiki progenitor only smiled at him in farewell._

_“We are counting on you, Tetsuya,” Hajime’s voice whispered into his mind, “We are all with you.”_

_“But…why do I not see him?” Tetsuya pleaded, “Byakuya?”_

_The question continued to haunt him as the power around him faded and Tetsuya was left kneeling on the wet grass with the rain pouring down in sheets all around him._

“Look’s like it’s over now,” Renji’s voice said, breaking into Tetsuya’s reverie, “Are you all right, Tetsuya?”

Tetsuya breathed slowly, placing a hand over his heart and finding to his surprise that it beat normally and had stopped racing.

“I’m okay,” Tetsuya assured him, accepting the redhead’s hand and allowing Renji to help him to his feet.

He expected he might feel dizzy upon standing, but an unusual steadiness filled him, leaving him calm and firm on his feet.

“We need to get inside,” Renji urged him, “I mean, maybe you like getting yourself drenched, but the rest of us are getting a little chilly.”

“Sorry,” Tetsuya apologized, his smile returning as he read the concern on Rikichi and the attendants’ faces, “I did not mean to frighten any of you. What happened was a good thing. I received new strength from connecting with the gardens. I am ready now to face Orochi and to defend out honor.”

“Your reiatsu feels very strong, Tetsuya-sama,” Rikichi observed.

“It does, doesn’t it,” Renji said, smiling, “I think Orochi’s gonna regret ever challenging you. You’re going to do your family proud. Just, let’s get you cleaned up and ready. You need a hot shower and then Torio and Koji can dress you.”

Tetsuya nodded in agreement and let himself be led back into his bedroom. He walked to the dressing area and stood quietly as Torio removed his drenched yukata and Koji replaced it with another. Renji took his hand and led him into the bedchamber’s bathroom, where the two removed their clothing and stepped in under the soothing spray. Renji wrapped his warm body around Tetsuya’s and bowed his head to meet the noble’s smiling lips. The two exchanged wordless kisses, their hands roaming over each other’s wet bodies, touching and caressing, soothing as their kisses continued.

“I love you,” Renji whispered, finally breaking the long silence, “You fight hard out there today and don’t stop fighting. You’re going to win, Tetsuya. I see it in your eyes. I feel it in my heart. Byakuya would be so proud of you!”

Tetsuya smiled up at him, meeting him for several long kisses before answering.

“Thank you, Renji. I will give this battle everything I have and everything inside me. You can be sure of one thing, no matter what, Orochi will fail to gain control of the family. I won’t let it happen. I am going to use everything Byakuya taught me and the power granted to me by the souls of my predecessors to bring him down. Just please, as I said before, keep Kisho with you. And Renji, make sure that Rikichi is protected too. I want to believe that Orochi will not learn of his parentage, but if he should, or if he has, he could try to hurt Rikichi.”

“It’s not gonna happen,” Renji said firmly, brushing wet hairs away from Tetsuya’s face and kissing him again, “You have your fight ahead of you. I’m gonna be there with you and I swear, I will not let anything happen to our boys. I’ll protect them with my life. I give you my word.”

Tetsuya let out a relieved breath and leaned against Renji’s shoulder, his fingertips tracing the bold lines of the redhead’s proud chest. The two said no more, but let the water warm and cleanse their bodies for several minutes longer, before Tetsuya turned off the water and the two indulged in a final naked kiss.

They left the shower wordlessly, proceeding out into the dressing area, where Torio and Koji stood waiting. Torio’s hands set Tetsuya’s shihakushou in place, then adorned him with the pale blue tekken and matching blue silk scarf that had been made for him on Byakuya’s order. He fastened Re-kuhime at his waist and waited as Renji placed Zabimaru at his waist and joined him. Rikichi joined them in the gardens, where the house guards had gathered and lined the trail leading to the battleground. Tetsuya sensed that the elders and Orochi were already there in the meadow, waiting for them.

 _Master,_ Arashi said, falling in at Tetsuya’s side, _I am with you._

Tetsuya smiled and nodded in acknowledgment.

 _Orochi does not know our true connection,_ he thought back at the stallion, _We will make the most of that._

Arashi nuzzled his sleeve affectionately.

 _We will_ , he agreed.

Tetsuya heard another voice then in his mind, this time from the blade that hung at his waist.

_Re-kuhime?_

The spirit of the sword fluttered in his mind warningly.

 _Expect treachery, Tetsuya_ , she warned him, _You should know that I have remembered the familiar power I mentioned before…the power that broke me._

Tetsuya’s heart skipped painfully.

 _Can you tell me whose power it was that Orochi struck you with?_ he asked the sword spirit.

 _Yes_ , Re-kuhime answered with complete certainty, _It was Byakuya-sama’s power._


	18. Opening Flower

Tetsuya left Kuchiki Manor Gardens astride Arashi, with Renji at the stallion’s left shoulder and Rikichi on his right, carrying the infant Kuchiki heir, Kisho. Torio and Koji walked on either side of the little family. Renji stole occasional worried glances at his noble lover, but only found Tetsuya to look quietly confident and oddly calm. He stopped short of putting his concerns into words, but slipped a hand into Tetsuya’s, enjoying the little smile it brought to his lover’s lips.

_I can’t fight this battle for you, but I can watch closely and make sure that bastard doesn’t get away with whatever crap he’s going to pull. And I’ll protect Rikichi and Kisho so that you can put your mind at ease over them while you fight. You’re going to be okay, Tetsuya. I feel how strong you’ve become. Whatever happened in the gardens seems to have helped a lot. Use that, and all you have, to win._

He couldn’t seem to completely escape the little nagging worry he felt as they reached the battleground where the elders and Orochi waited, but he pushed the feeling away and focused on Kisho and Rikichi.

_Tetsuya, I promised you that no matter what, I would keep them safe, and I will keep that promise._

Tetsuya slowed to a stop in front of Orochi, and he slid down from the stallion’s back, then he turned his attention to the head elder, who nodded and bowed respectfully.

“Tetsuya-sama,” he said solemnly, “all is in readiness. Go forth with our blessing to defend the honor and pride of the Kuchiki family.”

“Arigatou,” Tetsuya said, meeting their eyes steadily, “I promise that I will not fail you.”

“Your promises are worthless, Cousin,” Orochi spat, “I am going to win, and this family will finally have a leader they can be proud of, one who will make the Kuchiki name one to be respected and feared by all!”

Tetsuya met Orochi’s black eyes squarely.

“You are full of a lifetime’s worth of anger and hatred, Orochi,” he said calmly, “but anger and hatred are not going to win this battle. I will rise to meet the challenge you have offered, and I will defeat you.”

“Gentlemen,” the head elder said sternly, “you have each been briefed on how to conduct yourselves in the course of this battle. This battle is a battle to either the surrender or death of one combatant. The victor of this duel will be the undisputed leader of our clan. You are free to use any and all powers that belong to you in your efforts. With that, take your places and we will begin.”

Four elders moved out to the edges of the battlefield, raising their reiatsu to create a barrier that held the combatants and their powers inside, and protected the ones waiting without. All present made sounds of surprise as not only Tetsuya and Orochi, but Arashi also remained within the barrier.

“What is this?” Orochi snarled, glaring at his cousin, “This battle is between you and me. Why is that flea bitten vermin inside the barrier?”

Tetsuya smiled up at the stallion.

“The elders just said that we may use all of our powers,” he reminded his scowling cousin, “and I will inform you now that Arashi is not a separate entity from me. In fact, it was you who caused Arashi’s birth, if you will, when you attacked me and nearly killed me while you were also trying to kill Byakuya.”

He turned to the elders, laying a palm on Arashi’s shoulder.

“Arashi is the physical manifestation of my free will, that has always been stronger than my ability to fight. However, to show you that he is, indeed, a part of me, I will take him back into my body and join his strength with mine for the duration of the battle.”

Tetsuya’s climbed onto the stallion’s back and drew his weapon, making Orochi draw as well and step back warily. He glared at the two as Tetsuya raised Re-kuhime, tip down, then drove the weapon into the space between the stallion’s shoulder blades. An explosion of white light surrounded the two, then became a heavy swirl of blue mist that enshrouded the two. The mist faded slowly, and the elders and waiting family gasped at the sight of the beautiful horned Pegasus that stood where Tetsuya and Arashi had been.

 _Amazing!_ Renji mused breathlessly, studying the larger black equine’s shining ebony wings and the brilliant blue armor that fitted his powerfully radiating body. Orochi’s teeth clenched into a sneer and he huffed out a dismissive breath.

“It does not matter what form you take or what tricks you pull,” he warned Tetsuya, “The truth is that no matter what you do, you can’t match me. I will tell you right now that, as impressive as this beast looks, it is not enough to defeat me!”

Orochi’s black eyes glowed and dark fire erupted around his drawn sword as he conjured a sea of black snakes that billowed out of his weapon and closed in on the approaching winged horse.

“Taste the poison of my Kurohebi, Tetsuya! It won’t take more than this to undo you!”

The great stallion breathed in and loosed a blast of blue fire that swallowed up most of the incoming snakes, leaving only a few that found their mark and bit at the stallion’s shoulders and back.

 _I suppose that was an acceptable attack,_ Tetsuya’s voice said, issuing from the stallion’s body, _but recall that my power slows the activation of any poison and dilutes its effects. By the time I even feel it beginning to work, you will have lost._

“I am not going to lose to you, you half-blooded whore!” Orochi seethed, attacking with his sword that the stallion met with his sharp horn, “You are going to surrender to me, Tetsuya! You will submit to me, just like you did before, and everyone will see you grovel and beg for the lives of those mongrels you protect!”

_I know that the lives of my loved ones hang on my being able to defeat you, so I will not ever submit to you!_

“Oh,” Orochi growled, “you will submit to me. You will grovel and beg at my feet, Tetsuya, like the little slave boy you are. You will regret all you have done to insult and dishonor me over the years!”

 _Are you referring to the time you spent in the family prison, atoning for your attempts to kill Byakuya and steal his leadership?_ Tetsuya asked icily, _That attempt failed and this one will fail too. You will never lead this family, not as long as Byakuya’s legacy lives!_

“After today,” Orochi warned him, “that legacy you speak of will no longer exist.”

Tetsuya answered the taunt with an explosion of blue ice blades that erupted from the stallion’s horn and bore down on his black-eyed cousin. Orochi’s blade answered with a glowing shield of gathered venom that held against the blades as they pummeled it forcefully. He loosed four larger snakes that took up positions around the stallion, staying out of his range and turning glowing red eyes on him. The stallion stiffened as their gaze struck him, holding him in place as Orochi advanced, ready to attack.

“Kurohebi’s poisoned gaze is a hypnotic that does not have to touch you to work,” Orochi laughed, “You can’t slow it and you can’t dilute it. You are trapped, Tetsuya, and you are about to feel the pain you deserve for insulting me with this pitiful attempt to fight me!”

Orochi and the four snakes attacked as one, but as the snakes released him for the purpose of attack, Tetsuya emitted a radiant blue shield that surrounded the stallion’s body. To his surprise, Orochi’s sword and the snakes’ fangs sliced through the protective barrier and bit into the stallion’s body, making him rear and scream in pain as blood exploded from the wounds they left. The stallion staggered back, releasing another shattering hail of blue ice blades that Orochi managed to fend off, while taking a number of cuts, himself.

“You are weakening, Tetsuya,” Orochi hissed, his voice and gaze mocking, “The poison I inflicted in the beginning of the battle is causing you to be more susceptible to my attacks. You can’t win. You may as well surrender now, while you are still breathing!”

The stallion’s head bowed and he charged, firing off more ice blades as he attacked. Blade and horn crossed and the two flash stepped wildly. Orochi reached out and grabbed the stallion’s horn, releasing snakes that wrapped around the stallion’s legs and body, holding him tightly in place.

“Now, Tetsuya,” Orochi growled, looking into the stallion’s blue eyes, “you have reached the ends of your ability to fight me and you will kneel at my feet in submission, or I will break you!”

 _I will not let you win!_ Tetsuya seethed, _Loose your worst on me and learn why it is unwise to challenge the power of the true heir!_

“I am the true heir!” Orochi scoffed, “I should have been chosen over Byakuya, and everyone knew it! Soujun’s weakness should have excluded him from being named heir, but that old fool, Ginrei, couldn’t see past the end of his nose. He favored Byakuya, but I was always stronger. That…is why he died.”

Tetsuya’s radiant blue eyes stared into Orochi’s.

 _You are the reason that Byakuya died_ , Tetsuya accused him, _but whatever treachery you used on him, you will not be able to use it on me!_

“Is that right?” Orochi mused, his lips curling and his power rising, “We will see about that. You know, Tetsuya, I have just been playing with you up to this point, but I am through playing. I warn you now that my next attack will defeat you and leave you in a pool of your own blood. I will allow you to surrender now and avoid that, if you wish, but you must kneel at my feet.”

Tetsuya’s blue eyes blazed fearlessly.

 _I will never kneel in front of you again!_ ”

“I warned you,” Orochi chided him, pointing his weapon at the stallion, “but you will not listen to reason, and I am finished letting you off easy. Taste the bitterness of defeat, cousin, and learn why I am the leader that this family needs!”

Orochi’s power swelled around him again and his blade glowed ominously. Tetsuya felt an odd wrenching inside his transformed body and he stiffened as he heard Arashi’s scream of distress. The two were forcefully separated and crashed down onto the battleground as Orochi advanced and slashed at Tetsuya. Tetsuya barely managed to fend off the blow as Arashi’s equine body shimmered and slowly faded from view. Orochi attacked again, driving Tetsuya back and scoring several deep cuts.

“Tetsuya!” Renji cried, his teeth clenching as his lover barely held off several more shattering blows. Blood ran freely down Tetsuya’s body and his legs shook underneath him. He shivered and closed his eyes as Orochi left off attacking and watched as the poison and blood loss made Tetsuya sway dizzily and slowly fall to his knees.

“TETSUYA!” Renji screamed.

Orochi moved forward slowly, keeping his sword held ready. He gazed down at Tetsuya’s bowed head, laughing mockingly.

“Face the truth, Tetsuya,” he scolded his cousin, “You have lost and there is nothing now that you can do. But…I will not kill you. I will be merciful, and I will even spare that red-haired mongrel you like so much. Just agree to become my whore, and I will let them go. Fight anymore, and I won’t just kill you, I will kill all of them right now! Well, Tetsuya? I need your answer. Do you yield?”

Tetsuya’s breaths came in hard, agonized gasps and he felt himself beginning to collapse.

 _It is just like it was in the dream_ , he realized, _but…_

He shivered softly, looking up through hazy eyes at Orochi.

“Before I answer, tell me what you did,” he requested softly, “If I am to lose to you and you are to be my master, at least tell me how you overcame my bond with Arashi. I felt no attack from the outside. The breaking power that separated us struck inside me. How did you do this?”

“I don’t think you are in any position to be making demands, Tetsuya,” Orochi sneered, “Surrender and I will whisper it into your ear every night as we lie together, but you shouldn’t delay anymore, of you might actually die from your wounds.”

Tetsuya felt a little jolt inside as he sensed something beginning to form in one bloody palm.

_This is it! The seed of the soulflower. What was it that Hajime said to me? A…sacrifice? A pouring out of blood? Somehow this seed and…and my blood will right things. So…I am the sacrifice?_

_But what will happen as I die?_

He focused on the little pulsation of life within the seed that had formed in his hand.

_This is the power given to me by the leaders of the past…all of the leaders, except Byakuya-sama. Somehow Orochi used treachery to interfere with Byakuya’s fate! And now, with my blood and the sacrifice of my life…I can…Can I…bring him back?_

Tetsuya’s life replayed itself slowly in front of his eyes and tears ran down his face, mingling with his blood as Orochi placed his blade at Tetsuya’s throat.

_I understand now. I understand it all. Our fate was written by our own hands, all of those years ago. Byakuya-sama reached out his hand to save me, and in so doing, he awakened Orochi’s deadly rage…one so deep that it would torment him into stalking our steps…into abducting me, into threatening Hisana-sama, into setting Byakuya-sama up to die in that battle. But Byakuya-sama also reached out to empower me, to help me to grow strong, to harness and use my power. When he fell, I thought it was so that I could lead the clan in his stead, but I see now what I was really meant to do. There is no greater power than love, and as I pour out the loving blood of my heart onto this seed, it will restore that which was taken._

_I only hope…to see his face but one more time before the end._

“Answer me now, Cousin, or I really will kill you. Will you agree to be my whore?”

“TETSUYA!” Renji howled as he tried to attack the barrier, only to be held back by several of the Kuchiki elders, “TETSUYA, DON’T DIE!”

 _I am sorry, Renji_ , Tetsuya thought, giving his lover one last look, _I have to leave you, but as I do, know that he will come back to you. And I am happy that he will have you to comfort him and protect him when I am gone. Thank you, Renji, for the love you gave me. I will treasure it to the very end._

“I’m done waiting,” Orochi snapped, drawing the blade across Tetsuya’s throat and spilling a torrent of his blood.

He made a sound of surprise as Tetsuya collapsed and the blood all around him began to radiate with scarlet light. Tetsuya’s shaking hand opened, revealing the large, white seed that had formed, and the seed pulsed and swelled with a familiar reiatsu. Orochi stared in shock, barely noticing that the cut that should have ended Tetsuya’s life had not done so. Tetsuya laid on the ground, unable to move, but watching raptly as the power within the seed swelled and the seed began to grow. Little green vines peeked out, then slowly spread as Orochi attacked, trying to cut them to pieces. But for every one he destroyed, more formed, and the vines grew into an oddly shaped plant that began to form one lovely white blossom. Orochi stared at the blossom raptly, finally recognizing the source of its power.

“Byakuya?” he whispered in disbelief.

Tetsuya smiled as another vine extended from the growing plant, this one with a sharp tip that slid along the bloodied ground, towards where Orochi stood over his fallen cousin.

“I was never afraid to die for the right reason,” Tetsuya managed shakily.

“How are you still talking? How are you alive?” Orochi screamed, “I cut your throat! You should be dead!”

“I will be in a moment,” Tetsuya said, quivering, “but as I die, I will undo your treachery and bring the true heir back.”

“Tetsuya!” Renji sobbed, dropping to his knees, “don’t do this!”

“I am sorry,” Tetsuya apologized, “but the power of the soulflower demands a sacrifice. I am happy to give up my life to save Byakuya’s, and finally, he will put an end to the one who tried to take him away from us!”

“I won’t let you!” Orochi screamed, raising his sword, “If I take your life, then you can’t make the sacrifice!”

He started to attack, but then froze as the sharp-tipped vine suddenly thrust itself at him, impaling the surprised man through the heart. Orochi howled in distress as light exploded around them, blinding the ones outside the shield, then shattering it with its force. As the light died, Renji ran forward, screaming Tetsuya’s name. He slid to a stop as the light cleared and the ones gathered witnessed at the impaled Orochi was dropped into the plant’s core and slowly devoured. The vines wrapped almost protectively around Tetsuya’s barely conscious form as the blossom on the vine grew steadily, then gradually began to open. Sharp gasps sounded all around as a naked body burst out of the opening flower and the person collapsed beside Tetsuya.

“Who…is that?” the head elder breathed, staring.

The naked man lifted his head, spotting Tetsuya and pulling him into shaking arms. As his face lifted, Renji loosed a heartbroken sob.

“B-byakuya!”

He ran forward and skidded to a stop as Byakuya touched Tetsuya’s face, shivering.

“Is…is Tetsuya…?” Renji managed.

“Tetsuya is alive,” Byakuya assured him, “and the treachery that claimed my life is undone.”

“But,” Renji mused, “I thought Tetsuya was the sacrifice.”

“No,” Byakuya assured him, “Tetsuya’s blood unlocked the power of the soulflower, and it protected his life as the seed grew. The soulflower is the righteous power of all of the leaders of our family. When Orochi betrayed me and stole my life, Tetsuya became the one who could unlock the power to undo that treachery. He had to be willing to give everything.”

“But…how did Orochi cause you to die?” Renji asked, shaking his head, “I mean…As Nodt killed you, didn’t he?”

“Yes,” Byakuya explained, “but he only did so because Orochi had secreted a snake inside my body. He did the same to Tetsuya. That is how he overcame Tetsuya’s divine equine form and separated him from Arashi. Because of that, a measure of my power was stolen and I was killed by the attacking quincy. I was not meant to die in the war. Orochi thwarted fate, or so he thought.”

Renji smiled down at Byakuya’s unconscious cousin.

“But, Tetsuya wouldn’t let him win. He was scared, because he knew that Orochi wasn’t going to play fair, but…”

“But Tetsuya trusted in the power of the rightful Kuchiki leaders, and in return for his faith, they took Orochi as their sacrifice and returned me to life. It is a desperate power, but…Tetsuya was strong, and in the end, he saved me.”

“All right. I’m just glad that you’re both still alive,” Renji sighed as Rikichi moved forward, carrying Kisho.

Renji took off his shihakushou and draped it around Byakuya’s shoulders, then he picked up Tetsuya and held him close.

“Byakuya, I want you to meet our son, Kisho.”

Byakuya smiled and accepted the tiny infant into his arms.

“Kisho,” he breathed happily, “Our son…and my legacy.”


	19. The Past We Lost

“Come now, Tetsuya-sama,” Koji coaxed his sleepy-eyed charge, “you must eat more if you are to regain your strength. You’ve barely touched your meal.”

“Sorry,” Tetsuya sighed, blinking wearily as he looked up from his bed, “I’m still just so tired.”

He sighed softly and turned his attention to the food in front of him. The delicious smells set off a gnawing ache in his stomach, but his mind worked too hard to notice.

_It’s so strange._

_During the battle, when the soulflower seed appeared in my hand, I was sure that the pouring out of my blood meant that I was the sacrifice. And in that moment, everything began to make sense. All of the suffering…from my wretched birth, the long years in the prison and Orochi’s abuse, the secret love Byakuya-sama and I shared that we could not reveal to anyone openly. Had it not been for Byakuya-sama falling for Renji, I wouldn’t have been able to sacrifice myself with an unburdened heart, but seeing Renji standing there with Kisho, I knew…just like Byakuya-sama knew…that when I died, I would not be forgotten. And more importantly, Byakuya-sama would not be without love and protection. My heart was peaceful as Orochi made the killing cut._

_But I did not die._

_Orochi was sacrificed, not me._

_And now…I don’t know what to do._

He spotted the look of worry in Koji’s eyes and took a bite of his food without tasting it. And as he ate, his mind struggled, working to make sense of what had happened. In the midst of his torment, he heard Renji’s voice in the gardens, and at the same time, realized that his attendant had gone. He slipped out of bed, onto unsteady feet, leaving behind a copy of himself, and crept to the garden doors, keeping his reiatsu carefully drawn in as he shifted into a waterform.

_I can barely hold the waterform, I am still so weak, but…_

He left the bedroom and stole across the grounds that, for some reason, still bore the changed look that had come with his leadership.

_Byakuya-sama knows he should change the gardens, now that leadership has been transferred to him._

Tetsuya breathed slowly, unable to resist smiling.

_Yes. The elders were happy to reinstate him, effectively erasing me from the line of leaders, but Byakuya-sama insisted that since he passed from life and was brought to life anew, it was not a reinstatement, but the issuance of a new leadership. Therefore, I am a living former leader, who only abdicated willingly. My name is inscribed in the family histories as a leader initiate who became leader for one week…the week between Byakuya-sama’s return and the registry of my abdication. I will forever be known as the twenty-ninth leader of the Kuchiki clan. And Byakuya-sama is both the twenty-eighth and the thirtieth._

_If Orochi was alive…_

He felt a dark chill inside at the memory of his late cousin’s wickedness.

_There was only one time when Orochi was ever really kind and loving to me, and that was when I lost my memory and he stole me away and built a world of his lies around me. I trusted him completely and willingly remained hidden, and Orochi then became calm and loving. But…as soon as I realized what he was doing and remembered his true self and mine, I tried to leave him. He was loathe to let me escape with my life. Orochi’s love was as venomous as his hatred. He would have gone mad with fury, seeing me forever honored as having led our clan, even for a short time. He tried to erase me himself._

He swallowed hard as Orochi’s death played out again in front of his eyes.

_In the end, Orochi paid for his crimes with his death. I thought that it was perfect…that my sacrifice and his death would give Byakuya-sama and Renji-san the happy ending they deserve. But…I never imagined that I would live._

_I don’t know what to do now._

He honed in on the soft voices he heard in the gardens ahead of him. Remaining cautiously concealed in his waterform, he moved closer, listening in. Just beyond the brush, where he stood, Byakuya sat at the garden table, dressed in a handsome yukata, with Renji sitting close to him. The two talked quietly as they ate what looked to be a very large breakfast. Tetsuya felt a deep warmth at the happiness and affection in their eyes, and the way they leaned towards each other, savoring each other’s closeness.

_I was never completely at ease like that with Byakuya-sama._

Tears burned in the corners of his eyes at the thought.

_I wonder if that’s why…if that’s what made his heart turn away from me and towards Renji-san. Of course he would choose someone comfortable with him like that over someone whose love seemed so connected to obligation. Renji brings sunshine and warmth to their relationship. I have always been more connected to the rain. Renji is strong in ways that I never will be. He can be a better partner to Byakuya-sama, and a better example for Kisho._

Tetsuya stiffened at suddenly hearing the sound of his name.

“Hey, Torio,” Renji said, smiling at the happy looking attendant as he served them, “how is Tetsuya this morning? I checked in last night and he was still sleeping.”

“I understand that he was awake this morning and Koji got him to eat a little.”

“That is good news,” Byakuya said approvingly, “We will go to speak to him as soon as we are finished here.”

“Did the healer say anything about how he’s doing physically?” Renji asked, an edge of worry in his voice, “He’s been unconscious for days…”

“Tetsuya-sama is doing well physically,” Torio reported, “His spirit centers were burned by the use of his divine power, but the use of the soulflower protected them from any extreme damage. He is already showing some responsiveness, although he was warned not to use his powers too soon. Arashi has not yet emerged from his body, but Tetsuya-sama reported that he and Arashi are communicating and Arashi will return soon.”

“I told you, Renji,” Byakuya chuckled softly, “The soulflower was never meant to claim Tetsuya’s life, although I understand why my cousin came to that conclusion. The seed’s power protected Tetsuya. He needs rest, food and some healing, but he will be fine.”

“Eh, okay, maybe physically, but do you think he’ll be all right…you know, emotionally? He seems to bottle things up a lot and tries to handle everything on his own instead of…”

“Instead of relying on others,” Byakuya finished, “Yes, if Tetsuya has told you about his childhood, then you know why he would do that. I imagine it’s the kind of thing that affected you while growing up in the low Rukongai. I…know that you and Tetsuya are very different people, but you learned what you know amidst similar trials.”

“Yeah,” Renji agreed, “It made him easy to talk to, after you…”

Renji trailed off, giving his returned taicho an uncomfortable look.

“Well, back then. We were both kinda suffering through the same loss, so it was easy to relate to each other.”

“Hmm,” Byakuya said, smirking very slightly, “Judging by the look of our son, I would say that you had a very easy time _relating_ to Tetsuya. Are you sure that you wouldn’t be more content having breakfast with him? We could…”

“No, it’s okay,” Renji said hastily, his face turning almost as red as his hair, “Ah…look, Taichou…”

“I am not your taichou yet. I have yet to be formally…”

“Yeah, but you will,” Renji insisted.

“I also will have a period of recovery before I am able to return to the division,” Byakuya went on, "I have recommended you for…”

“Nope! No way,” Renji said firmly, “There’s no way that you’re sending me off to another division. I’ll take a demotion.”

“You will do no such thing!” Byakuya snapped softly, “I won’t allow you to, Abarai. You earned the title and you are keeping it. Rikichi too will be going where you go.”

“I’m not leaving you without a good fukutaichou!”

Byakuya smiled.

“I have one in mind,” he said dulcetly.

Renji caught the warm levity in his eyes and tilted his head, smirking.

“Okay, what have you got up your sleeve? Cause, I know that look.”

Byakuya nodded.

“Tetsuya was denied entry into the military, due to what the elders called a need to have his focus entirely on me. However, as he was accorded clan leader status, even for just a week, they are no longer in a position to decide that. Tetsuya may join the military if that is his wish.”

“Hmm,” Renji said, giving Byakuya a troubled look.

“What’s wrong?” asked the noble, “After what you witnessed on the day of my return, do you mean to tell me you still doubt Tetsuya’s strength?”

No!” Renji objected, “I don’t doubt him at all. Tetsuya is plenty strong.”

“I’m glad you see that, or we might have had to solve our differences with a bit of sparring.”

“You can’t spar right now.”

“I would if you even suggested Tetsuya lacks strength. He fought admirably in his battle with Orochi, and it was a testament to Tetsuya’s power that Orochi found it necessary to cheat to have a chance of defeating him.”

“Hey,” Renji said, holding up his hands defensively and smiling disarmingly, “you will _never_ hear me say anything like that.”

“I dare say I should not,” Byakuya huffed in a way that Tetsuya knew well to be joking.

“Tetsuya can take care of himself. He’s proven that. I just worry about him, because of the way I feel about him.”

“Yes,” Byakuya said, sobering, “I’ve been meaning for us to talk about that.”

Tetsuya’s sapphire eyes closed and he turned away, not wanting to hear anymore.

_It’s clear they were meant for each other…clear that they were meant to be together. Byakuya-sama and Renji-san will both be too kind to leave me, but…I understand that it is no longer okay for me to be here._

Still, a few words drifted through, carrying notes of the two men’s affection for him.

_I am broken._

_I am torn._

_A child of two worlds that work to tear me apart from inside. I used to think it was cruel for pureblood families to speak out against intermarriage with commoners, but I know how difficult it is to grow up with that burden. Still…times are different. I am sure Kisho will never know the struggles I faced. I don’t want him to struggle like I did. Preparations for leadership will be taxing enough. But he will have Byakuya-sama and Renji-san to guide him._

_I must go._

_I will slip away tonight. I must go and tell Naoki I cannot visit him anymore. When I leave Kuchiki Manor, it will be forever. I don’t begin to know what the world and the future holds for me, an abdicated leader and mixed blood, but I will endure like I always have. Arashi will be with me._

_I will be all right, and they will be happy together._

He pushed away the lonely ache he felt at the thought and consoled himself with the one good thing he could think of.

_Since my escape from Itamigiri, I have promised myself never to let myself be imprisoned again. Yet, I only enclosed myself in obligation, first to Byakuya-sama, then to the clan, in his absence, so that I wasn’t free, even outside the prison. That ends now. From now on, no walls will hold me. From now on, I will devote myself to appreciating the freedom I have been given by Byakuya-sama’s grace. I will live in the wild, the only place where a feral creature like me can belong. I know I will not be unhappy there. For me, this will bring comfort and contentedness._

“Come,” Byakuya’s voice said, breaking into Tetsuya’s reverie, “we should go and speak to Tetsuya now.”

Tetsuya bit his lip gently and focused on the waterform he had left behind. He felt a small wrenching sensation and found himself suddenly in the bed, resting quietly as Koji looked into the room to make sure he seemed comfortable, then left again. Tetsuya sank down under the covers, letting his body go limp.

_Naoki and I had to be very good at pretending to sleep as the guards passed by our cell._

He remained motionless, breathing slowly as Byakuya and Renji entered the room and Koji appeared at the inner doors.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Byakuya-sama,” Koji said, looking guilty, “I tried to keep him awake long enough to eat and to speak to you, but he still seems very weary. He ate only a little, then dropped off to sleep again.”

“It is…all right,” Byakuya sighed, giving Tetsuya a sad look, “He needs the rest, so we will leave him be for the night. We can see him when he wakes later.”

But Tetsuya remained quiet and sleeping through the rest of the day and until night had fallen, and Renji had coaxed Byakuya out of the room and into bed. He waited until he sensed that Koji was asleep in the newly completed attendant’s recess, then he left a copy of himself in the bed and took on the barely visible waterform. His insides burned warningly at the effort, but he managed to hold the form together until he had reached the Kuchiki family graveyard and stood in front of his late husband’s grave.

“Naoki,” he whispered, the wind moving the unrepentant waves of his dark hair gently, “I’ve come to you one last time…to say goodbye. I feel sad at having to leave and not come back to talk to you, but…I think it’s clear that the time for me to leave Kuchiki Manor has come. The threat to Byakuya-sama is gone and he is well protected and loved. I know that Renji-san will be the person to make my cousin happier than I ever could, and now I will finally be completely free to choose my path.

I barely know what to do.

Maybe I will go into the Rukongai and do as we once dreamed we would. I could grow and sell tea of all kinds. I still recall how you used to tell me about the different kinds of tea you would grow. I will learn all I can and live out our dream. I will honor my love for you this way.”

“Father?”

Tetsuya’s breath caught in surprise and he turned swiftly, staring at Rikichi, who stood, dressed in his sleeping yukata and looking pale and worried.

“I went to see you and found you were gone,” Rikichi went on, “I…I didn’t want to raise an alarm if you just wanted to be alone with him, but I needed to know you were okay.”

Tetsuya gazed raptly at the young officer, his heart pounding.

_Amidst all of my plans to leave…I forgot that I have one very important reason to stay._

_Rikichi…my son with Naoki. The last connection I have with him. But of course, Rikichi was raised by others, because I feared if Orochi learned of his existence, he would have killed Rikichi in an instant._

_So, Rikichi never really needed me. It was only recently that he learned that I bore him and also let him go. Whatever my reasons, I was not there as a father should have been. As pure as my reasons were, I gave up any right to consider myself his true father. Rikichi’s true father was there to hold him when I was not. He was there for Rikichi’s first steps, his birthdays and all of his special occasions. We have nothing but these last months…and it is not enough._

_I am not enough._

“Please say something,” Rikichi pleaded softly, “I need to know you are okay.”

Tetsuya managed a trembling smile.

“I am weary, but I am out of danger. Please…do not worry for me, _segare_. I am healing.”

Rikichi drew in a shaky breath and nodded.

“I know you are healing physically,” he went on, “but I was there, watching while you fought our cousin. I…could have lost you all over again!”

Tetsuya’s smile gentled and warmed.

“Rikichi…I don’t know how you can be so forgiving. After all, I…”

“What did you do?” Rikichi asked, taking his hand, “Are you still feeling guilty because you allowed me to be adopted? Have you forgotten why you did that?”

“No, but…”

“Neither have I. I assure you,” Rikichi said firmly, “Every day, I think about the sacrifice that you made, so that I could be safe, and that I could grow up happy and well. _You did the right thing, and the only thing that you could_. You should never feel bad for that. And now that we’re together, I want every day we have left to enjoy. I don’t want to miss another day for any reason, ever.”

“Neither do I,” Tetsuya said, tears filling his eyes, “But…something is weighing heavily on my heart. Rikichi, when I fought Orochi, I thought that I was going to die. I was okay with dying to bring Byakuya-sama back, but then, Orochi was the one who was taken. It’s still hard for me to believe…and given that Byakuya-sama’s heart had moved on to Abarai Renji…”

“Oh, I don’t think that’s true,” Rikichi argued, “I mean, yes, they love each other, but it’s clear that they both love you.”

“They say that because they don’t know what to do with me, any more than I know what to do with myself. I really must leave Kuchiki Manor now.”

“No!” Rikichi objected, grabbing both of Tetsuya’s cold, pale hands, “You can’t leave now…not when…”

“I did not say I was leaving you,” Tetsuya corrected him, “Son, I will ask you to respect my wishes that you not reveal where I am going, and in return, I will welcome you whenever you wish to see me. I will still be here for you. But you must understand. My obligations are done now, my debts repaid. I am free to go and live as I wish, and I am going to embrace my freedom.”

“But…they care for you. They will worry.”

“And you may tell them that I am safe and well. But you must not tell them where I am, once I am gone. Please understand, I truly believe that this is what is best for everyone.”

“What about my brother?” Rikichi asked softly, “What about Kisho?”

Tetsuya froze, staring.

“I didn’t get to know you, didn’t get to be a child in your care. No matter what, I can’t go and get those days back. Knowing that, I don’t want my brother to grow up the same way. I want for us to be the ones taking care of him and watching him grow. I know you worry about being in the way of Kuchiki taichou and Abarai taichou, but I don’t think you have to worry about…”

“Rikichi,” Byakuya’s voice said solemnly from behind the two, “thank you for finding Tetsuya. Please return to the house and wait for us there? Renji and I need to speak to your father.”


	20. New Horizon

Tetsuya’s blue eyes remained lowered and his head dutifully bowed as he followed Byakuya and Renji out of the family cemetery and back along the trail to the main house. Torio and Koji moved like silent shadows in their wake, just adding to the surreal feeling of what was happening.

 _This is just what I didn’t want_ , Tetsuya mused inwardly, _Out of obligation, they will not abandon me. They will compel me to stay, even though the love they have is now clearly for each other. I know that each loves me in his own way…but the way they love each other is different. Byakuya fell in love with me, because the drama of my rescue and the struggle to protect me. With Renji, it was because Byakuya was lost so tragically and we were fighting to hold things together. But there weren’t any of those pressures between Byakuya and Renji. Their romance grew the way a romance should…slowly out of deep friendship. What each of them has with me cannot compare._

He dreaded each step that carried him closer to the manor, closer to the new imprisonment he faced. But even though he was now an abdicated leader, he had promised obedience to the new leader, so he must obey his cousin.

_I just want to disappear._

“Tetsuya.”

Tetsuya startled and noticed then that he had started to disappear into a waterform.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Byakuya assured him, “I know that you have been feeling conflicted, but you must not use your powers when you are still so depleted.”

“Of course not,” Tetsuya agreed, continuing forward, though each step seemed to weigh more and more heavily on his heart, “I’m sorry, Byakuya-sa…erm, Byakuya.”

By the time they reached the entrance to the gardens, there were tears on his cheeks. He bore them quietly, inwardly relieved that his abdication also meant that he was no longer expected to hide everything he felt. He paused, his frown deepening as Byakuya led them, not to his office, but towards the leader’s bedroom…the room that he and Byakuya had shared during their long, secret love affair, the one in which Renji had first lain with him after Byakuya’s death. He stopped in the doorway, his mind spinning.

_I don’t know what to feel. I once felt sad because I knew that Byakuya was falling in love with Renji, and yet he refused to ever speak of it or act on it. In fact, I was the one who crossed that line with Renji in the wake of Byakuya’s death. How can he look at me and not loathe me for disrespecting our love? Was it really okay for us to do that? Was it wrong? Is it wrong that I love Renji too?_

_I feel now, so strongly, the conflict that Byakuya suffered, loving us both._

_But…he doesn’t have to do it anymore. He doesn’t have to feel guilty anymore. All of our debts to each other are paid in full. He just needs to let go of me. It would almost be a relief to get that part over with, so that I can…I don’t even know what comes next for me._

“Tetsuya, will you tell me what you are thinking?” Byakuya asked, moving close to him and brushing away one errant tear, “You are obviously in more than just physical pain. I know what eats away at you, and I think we need to talk about it…the three of us together.”

Tetsuya sighed wearily and gave no resistance as Byakuya coaxed him into sitting down on the edge of the bed. The Kuchiki leader remained standing and holding his hands as he looked down into Tetsuya’s wide, damp blue eyes.

“Please say something, Tetsuya. I want to know how I can help you.”

“I don’t need help,” Tetsuya managed in a soft, slightly shaky voice, “I think I just need to be somewhere quiet and calm.”

“Perhaps a visit to the family retreat?” Byakuya suggested, “I agree that all three of us could use the peace and quiet to work things out.”

“What is there to work out?” Tetsuya asked solemnly, “All three of us know what is happening here. We should just be honest about it and allow ourselves to move on, shouldn’t we?”

He looked from Byakuya’s concerned face to Renji’s downcast one.

“Byakuya, we all know now that before the war, you were falling in love with Renji…and you were falling out of love with me.”

“Tetsuya…”

“You don’t have to lie to save my feelings!” Tetsuya snapped, “I am neither innocent, nor am I _blind_. I think your attraction to me was always that I was a broken thing you needed to mend.”

“That is not true.”

“But it is!” Tetsuya insisted, “Byakuya, we have had over a hundred years, and in all of that time, nothing has changed. I am thankful to you for helping me to get stronger, for giving me a safe place to grow. I was happy to give you my love for as long as it made you content…but it seems that all it causes for any of us now, is grief.”

“That is not because of you,” Byakuya said softly, reaching out a hand to caress his cousin’s damp cheek, “All of this is my fault. I was still young when we fell in love, Tetsuya, and I was vulnerable. I thought then that I was protecting you by keeping our love a secret. You know that I was afraid for your safety when it was confirmed that Hisana did not die of natural causes.”

He paused, turning his attention to Renji, who was eyeing him curiously.

“The truth is that although Hisana was weak of body from being in the Rukongai, she did not die because of that. She was given a subtle and hard to detect poison. I was not able to divine exactly which elders were involved in the plot, and I knew that it was a message. I married Hisana to protect her after she witnessed an attempt on my life. She was a peasant, who they disapproved of, and they found a way to destroy her. After her death, I was distraught, not just at losing her, but at the thought of what would happen if I tried to acknowledge my love for Tetsuya, who was even more disapproved of because of his mixed blood and breeder ability.”

“Tetsuya explained this to me,” Renji confessed, “I get it. I think it was great that you loved and protected him.”

“I think I made a mistake,” Byakuya admitted quietly, “We have just been through a horrible war, and in that war, I suffered betrayal and death. The worst of my fears played out in the most awful way as I was undone, not just by the enemy, but by my own flesh and blood. I realized as I was separated from my life that we are never safe. As sad and as terrifying as it is to live with that, I do think now that it is a reminder that protecting who we love is going to require a willingness to fight for our love. When I was younger, and even more recently, I did love you, Tetsuya, but I did not fight for you the way I should have. For that, I am so sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry!” Tetsuya objected, “Byakuya, you did the best you could. And anyway, it is all in the past. You saved me all of those years ago. Then, you trained me to be strong enough to protect myself. I am forever grateful for that, and for the love we shared. But…sometimes relationships exist, and they _end_ so that we can learn and do better the next time. Your _next time_ is right in front of you! You don’t need to be looking back. I am old enough and strong enough to take care of myself. I have been for a long time, thanks to you. Just…let me walk out that door and you, please take what this new life offers you.”

Byakuya sighed and gave his cousin a disarming smile.

“ _Anata_ , that is what I am trying to do,” he said softly, “If you know that I was falling in love with Renji, then you also know I was conflicted.”

“I told you that you don’t have to worry about my feelings.”

“I wasn’t selfless enough to only be worried about your feelings, Tetsuya,” he admitted, “I confess that I was selfishly thinking of my own. Yes,” he said, glancing at Renji, “I do love Renji, but you are wrong to say that it means I love you less. I do not. I love you as much as I always have, but just as I never consulted you about the need to keep our love a secret, I didn’t speak to you about my feelings for Renji, because I didn’t want to _lose_ you. I love you and I want you to stay here and love me too. I just thought that it would be too much to ask either you or Renji to both be my lovers.”

He slipped a hand under Tetsuya’s chin, raising it to make their eyes meet.

“But you also love Renji now, don’t you?” he asked.

Tetsuya closed his eyes and let out a flustered breath.

“I…I don’t know. We…only really became lovers because we lost you together. It was…”

He stopped suddenly as he felt Renji’s weight drop onto the bed and the redhead’s arm wrapped around him.

“It was messy at first,” Renji continued, “We were both crashing and burning and I hurt you while we were getting our shit together. But, once the smoke cleared and we could really see each other, we did fall in love, didn’t we? I mean, I know I did, and I know that hasn’t changed, even now that Byakuya is back.”

“I would not be here if not for the both of you,” Byakuya said, moving the chair Renji had been using and sitting down in front of the two, “Renji, I thank you for comforting Tetsuya and for protecting his child and ours while Tetsuya fought to pave the way for my return. And Tetsuya, pride does not begin to address how I feel about your use of the soulflower and your ability to gain the respect and approval of the family ancestors. That is no small feat. Because of your sacrifice and Renji’s, I am given a second chance, and I choose to show my gratitude by coming clean about the love I have _for both of you_ , and I will be saying so publicly…with a wedding for all of us.”

“Huh?” Renji yelped, blinking, “A wedding?”

“Byakuya-sama!” Tetsuya gasped, slipping back into the honorific in his shock.

“I have been given a second chance to do the right thing, and I am going to do that.”

Tetsuya stared back at him in stunned silence.

“The three of us are Kisho’s parents, a fact that cannot be refuted, and the family rules are quite clear. I am to marry the child’s other parent. In this case, there are two, so the elders will simply have to accept that I will have two spouses.”

“Heh,” Renji chuckled, blushing, “Honestly, I don’t have any problem with the wedding or being married to the two of you, but uh…do I have to go to council meetings and jump through hoops like you do?”

“Hmm,” Byakuya said, smirking, “I think the council will agree that as long as you behave yourself at family events and do not disgrace the name, Kuchiki, they will agree to let you choose what you wish to attend. And I will happily tell them that you are keeping your surname.”

“Eh…” Renji stammered, “Why?”

Tetsuya found himself unable to hold back a smile.

“He means it to be a rebuke that there is more honor in your name than ours right now.”

“What? There is? Since when? I thought the Kuchiki name was the most respected in the noble families.”

“Yes, well, the warrior, Abarai Renji, has earned the highest award that the military offers…so, I think he will continue to wear the name that he brought to that honor.”

“What?” Renji managed, his jaw dropping, “I won what? Who? I mean how…? When did this happen?”

Byakuya smiled.

“I put in the paperwork this morning, citing your performance in the war and your more personal contribution to protecting the Kuchiki leaders…myself and Tetsuya. You should be hearing from Kyoraku Sotaicho very soon.”

Renji grabbed Byakuya, hugging and kissing him for several minutes, then hugging Tetsuya and kissing him with equal fervor.

“Damn! I don’t know what to say…thank you? I love you? You’re amazing?”

Byakuya laughed softly, then took Tetsuya’s hands again.

“Tetsuya, I have also taken the liberty of approaching Sotaicho about bringing you into the military as well. You should have been offered a place long ago. It was only your devotion to me that got in the way. The elders wanted to erase you, but I think they understand now, what a shining jewel you are to the family. And in honor of that…”

“I don’t want to be a fighter,” Tetsuya sighed, squeezing Byakuya’s hands gently, “My heart has never really been in that.”

“No,” Byakuya agreed, “I understand. Though, the truth is, I first considered having Renji assume leadership of another division and moving you to the fukutaicho’s position, beneath me.”

“Not that I would leave the sixth,” Renji snorted.

“As I imagined,” Byakuya said in an amused tone, “So, borrowing from Kyoraku sotaicho’s example of having two fukutaichos, I asked him to allow you to share the taicho’s position with me.”

“Byakuya, you don’t have to…” Tetsuya began.

“I know,” Byakuya assured him, “I started out thinking all of that, but…when I thought back to your performance in the battle with Orochi, I finally realized…your _greatest gift_ is not your fighting ability, Tetsuya, but your _healing_ ability. Not only that, we are far beyond the point of me needing to make your decisions for you. So…there is an open fukutaicho’s position in the fourth division as Kotetsu Isane moves up to replace Unohana taicho. You are welcome to claim that place or the one in the sixth division. You may choose not to enter the military if that is your wish. You are in command of your own fate now.”

Tetsuya’s blue eyes rounded.

“I think you would do this family proud as either a fighter or a healer,” Byakuya said, touching his face tenderly, “You are free to choose your path…in the military…and with Renji and me.”

Tetsuya looked back at him incredulously.

“Y-you mean that if I chose to go…you would…?”

Byakuya’s normally stern grey eyes softened and he brought Tetsuya’s hands to his lips and kissed them lightly.

“It would break my heart.”

“And don’t forget about mine,” Renji added.

“But, both Renji and I will respect whatever decision you make. Please, watashi no itoko, listen and do as your heart tells you.”

“My heart,” Tetsuya whispered, freeing his hand from Byakuya’s and placing it on his breast, “has always wanted to be close to you. But your happiness was tied to mine, so when you were conflicted, I was as well. I didn’t want to lose you, but if the choice came down to being with you or seeing you happy, I was willing to let you go so that you would be happy. I did not think it possible for the three of us to be together, and back then, I didn’t know Renji, except for his reputation as a strong warrior…and your friend. Then, you were lost, and as I was drowning in my sorrow, I realized that I was not the only one…that there was one other person who shared my pain. Yet, while it is true that it was our pain over losing you that brought Renji and me together, it is not what _held us together_. With each day that passed, as Renji helped me to grieve and protected me, our child and my child with Naoki, I became more and more aware of why you loved him. I couldn’t help but love him too. Had you not returned, I would have married Renji, as the rules state that the leader must be wed to the other parent of the heir.”

“And if Byakuya hadn’t come back, I would never have left you,” Renji said, running his fingers through Tetsuya’s wavy hair.

“When the soulflower brought Byakuya back to life,” Tetsuya went on, “I thought that I was dying to make that happen. I suppose that my heart only knew love as a kind of sacrifice. My parents died because of their love that brought me to life. Naoki died because he loved me too much to watch me be hurt, and he protected me. I loved my Rikichi so much that I sacrificed being his parent so that he could grow up in safety. To have died to bring you back, Byakuya, seemed only natural for me. And it was a deep comfort that Renji would be with you…though in my heart, I knew you would be sad that I was gone. I didn’t know what to do when it was Orochi who was taken…but…listening to you makes me think that there is more to love than sacrifice. There is a beauty to love that I have not been able to see until now…and…if it is acceptable to the two of you, then I wish for us to be wed as Byakuya also desires.”

“Hey!” Renji laughed, “What about me? I desire it too!”

Byakuya smiled warmly at the other two men.

“Then, we are in agreement?” he asked.

“Yes,” Tetsuya answered, blushing brightly.

“Works for me!” Renji laughed as Byakuya joined them on the bed.

Byakuya curled his arms around Tetsuya, smiling as Renji joined in their embrace. The three exchanged a torrent of passionate kisses as they collapsed onto the bed together. Their hands tore at each other’s clothing, until the three laid, naked with Tetsuya on his back and Byakuya lying on top of him. Renji knelt behind the Kuchiki leader, biting and kissing the back of his neck and his muscular shoulders, while Byakuya kissed his cousin and commenced a slow, thorough preparation. He groaned as he felt Renji’s fingers and tongue tease his nether region, preparing his newly restored body for its first coitus.

Tetsuya felt Byakuya’s body shift, and he spread his thighs wide, relaxing his body as his cousin made his entry. At the same time, Renji moved into position behind his captain, very slowly pushing inside. The three paused as they were fully joined, panting with the effort of holding back as they savored their connection. Then, Byakuya rocked his hips back, drawing a hqppy gasp from his blue-eyed cousin and making Renji growl and answer with a powerful thrust. The three moved together, writhing and moaning with delight as the erotic sensations gripped them and drove them quickly to the ends of their senses.

Tetsuya felt the sensations in his body peak, and he arched his back, loosing a hard, blissful cry as he climaxed. Renji thrust in deep, growling rapturously as he began his release. Caught between the two men he loved most, Byakuya writhed, entranced by the heat of Renji’s hot seed and shaking with pleasure as he surrendered to the heavy shudders of orgasm.

Time slowed as the three descended into a haze of heated joinings that made them lose all sense of anything outside of the room and the bed they shared. As the next morning arrived, they reached the ends of their stamina and collapsed with their sweating bodies still helplessly entangled. Tetsuya gave a genuine smile as Byakuya kissed his earlobe and breathed a few last, soft words into his ear.

“My love, I have come home.”

“These arms _are_ your home,” Tetsuya whispered back, “now and forever.”

“These too,” Renji added sleepily as the three drifted off together.


	21. Icons

_It’s so hard to believe_ , Tetsuya mused as he stood in the dressing area of his bedroom, being dressed by his longtime attendant in a lovely, flowing pale blue kimono, decorated with silvery drops that looked like the rain of his shikai across the shoulders and back, and along the front neck line, _that I have come so far. From a dirty cell, lost within a forest of trees to the ruling family of the greatest of the noble clans. And all of the chains, both real and imagined, have fallen away, leaving me free in my choices and in my path._

_Yes, I am finally free._

_Freedom did not come easily. It was paid for with my tears as I was tortured for something beyond my control, with sweat as I labored to strengthen my body, mind and heart. And it was paid for with the blood of my battle with Orochi…both his and mine. Yes, it was not won easily, but…it was done._

_And now, I stand at the crossroads, given the choice of which path to take. I know as I wait for the music to begin and for my steps to carry me to their side, there is no place I belong, no place I would rather be, no home I would rather know…that the arms of these two great men. The cousin who dared to defy everyone, who brought me out of the darkness and helped me to grow. And the warrior who stood by me when I thought I’d lost everything. These two men are now the bearers of all of the deepest love I possess. I will love them, honor them and protect them to the end of my days._

“You look perfect,” Koji said, startling Tetsuya out of his thoughts.

Tetsuya smiled warmly at the emotion in his dearest friend’s eyes that teared up as he bowed and indicated he was finished with the preparations. Tetsuya took his attendant’s trembling hands and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

“Thank you, Koji.”

Tetsuya hugged him, then left the dressing area. He paused as he entered his bedroom and found his son and his adoptive family waiting for him. Mai’s eyes filled with happy tears as she moved forward and hugged Tetsuya tightly. His arms hugged back easily now and he kissed her on each cheek before accepting an embrace from his adoptive father.

“Tetsuya, we couldn’t be more proud,” Sadao murmured.

Tetsuya moved on to Aratani, who beamed as she held her newborn baby.

“He’s beautiful,” Tetsuya said to the elder of his sisters, tickling the baby’s cheek.

“I’ve named him Takao,” Aratani said proudly, “and his twin sister is Kiko.”

Tetsuya’s breath caught for a moment and his smile widened.

“The names of my parents,” he acknowledged softly, “Give them a blessed future.”

He moved next to his younger sister, who was garbed in her military clothing and wearing a new lieutenant’s badge.

“Kohana, I am so proud of you,” he said, hugging her tightly.

“I heard you and my brother, Rikichi, here, both have new positions in the Gotei as well?”

“Yes,” Tetsuya affirmed, giving an approving nod in Rikichi’s direction, “Rikichi will be advancing to fukutaichou of the sixth, while Renji will share leadership of the division with Byakuya. And…I will be taking the fukutaichou’s position beneath Kotetsu taichou.”

“We have so much to celebrate,” Sadao acknowledged, “Come now, they are about to start.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji stood with Ichigo and Rukia at his sides, watching as his new attendant finished dressing him in a stunning dark red kimono with curls of orange and green around the neck and cuffs. He marveled at the reflection of a man who simply couldn’t be the skinny, lanky boy that fought his way out of the depths of the Rukongai, standing there in the home of the greatest of the noble leaders.

_And about to marry the two great loves of my life. Byakuya, of course, is the dream I thought could never be. I always looked up to him, always wanted to be strong enough to overcome him. In my heart, I always loved him, and I will continue to love him to the end of my days._

_Forever._

He thought then of Tetsuya, his comrade’s slighter, gentler cousin, who, to him, now seemed the completion of what Byakuya began.

_I used to wrap up all of my biggest dreams in Byakuya. I always thought it was like he once told me, that I was only reaching for his reflection and that I would never reach him. But, reach him I did, and now I can’t imagine life without him._

_And as much as I love Byakuya, I know that there is no Byakuya without Tetsuya. Tetsuya is like the link that connects the two of us. He is both noble and Rukon, so he can understand both of us and reach across to each. It was Tetsuya’s heart and courage that saved Byakuya, but it couldn’t be done without both of us. The three of us will be connected by that for the rest of our lives._

“Hey, are you gonna stand there all day and stare at your reflection?” Ichigo chuckled, smacking him on the arm playfully.

“You look great,” Rukia added, grinning up at him, “You don’t look at all like my friend who grew up in the Rukongai now!”

“I think the Kuchiki elders would differ with you on that,” Renji snickered, narrowing his eyes, “I may be dressed all fancy, but I still look more like a savage than one of their delicate noble boys, eh?”

“Yeah, you’re right about that,” Ichigo laughed.

“Come on,” Rukia said, tugging on his sleeve in a gesture that took him back instantly to their childhood, “We need to get out there.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya sat quietly on his bed, his proud eyes looking down into his infant son’s and his heart joyful at the little family that was finally about to be acknowledged by the Kuchiki elders.

“Little one,” he breathed softly, “I see our future in your eyes…beautiful, with all of the notes of the ones who gave of themselves to make you. Yes, eyes like Tetsuya’s, Renji’s eyebrows and my bone structure. Your hair that is autumn and night together. You treasure everything that was given to bring you to life. You will grow up being loved for all of that, I promise you. You will have all of us around you to give you the feral strength of the Rukongai and all of the power of the greatest noble clan. No one will question that you were meant to walk among the great leaders of the Kuchiki clan. Your star will shine bright in the sky, Kisho…always.”

The baby in his arms cooed and gurgled, bringing even more warmth to his father’s already adoring expression.

_I am so grateful to have been given a second chance to do the right things…to embrace the gifts of Tetsuya and Renji’s love, to be here to see our son and to guide the clans through the long recovery in the wake of the quincy war. I am humbled by the pain and sacrifice that went into bringing me back, and I will not disrespect that by wasting this opportunity to change the path of our future._

_There is much work to be done._

_The restoration of the buildings and grounds is just the beginning. We must work to strengthen the bonds between us, so that we can better protect ourselves and our way of life if we are so challenged again, by quincies or anyone else. This will require a shift in thinking, a willingness to embrace the joined strength of noble and commoner in the greater struggle to survive. Tetsuya’s ascent to leadership smashed through the old barriers and opened the way to changes like the one we are initiating today. We pay dearly for each small step, but we will take them, nonetheless. This is how we will change for the better._

“Byakuya-sama, they are ready for you,” Torio announced, entering the room and straightening the leader’s clothing as he stood.

“Thank you, Torio.”

Byakuya carried Kisho out into the gardens, where he led a procession of family elders to the front of the wedding gathering. As the elders filled the front rows of seats, Byakuya proceeded up onto a raised platform, where the head elder awaited them. As the processional music ended, Head Elder Nori looked out at those gathered and cleared his throat softly.

“Greetings,” he began, “and thank you to all who have taken time from the restoration of their homes to join us for this joyful occasion. We gather today to witness the announcement of a new Kuchiki heir, and also to celebrate the wedding of the parents of the heir. I know all of you are as pleased as I am to embrace the miraculous return of our 28th head of household, and to register Byakuya as the new 30th head of household, with the willing abdication of our 29th head, Tetsuya. We have suffered many losses in the past weeks, during the war, and we pause to remember the ones whose lives were laid down so that the rest of us could continue to breathe freely and live our lives.”

Nori went silent for a moment, and all present bowed their heads in silent recognition.

“First, let us adorn our 30th head of household with the traditional kenseiken.”

Byakuya turned to face the audience and waiting quietly as his attendant stepped forward, carrying the newly constructed kenseiken that borrowed from the serpentine look of Tetsuya’s, but added what resembled one of the curved fangs of Zabimaru on the opposite side. Torio set the pieces in place, then bowed and returned to wait with the other attendants. Nori then laid a pale green scarf around the leader’s neck and shoulders.

“Kuchiki Byakuya,” Nori went on, “In front of the contingent of the elders of our family, do you give your word to defend and uphold the safety, prosperity and honor of the Kuchiki family and its name? Do you promise to devote yourself to setting an example for all clans to follow? Do you promise to offer children to continue the lines of power that have been sown in you? And with your very life, defend all who bear our name?”

“This, I promise so to do,” Byakuya vowed.

Nori smiled warmly and nodded.

“And,” he continued, “who do you offer to the clan as your first heir?”

Byakuya raised his infant son, displaying him to the guests.

“I present Kuchiki Kisho, out of Kuchiki Tetsuya and fathered by myself and the taichou and warrior, Abarai Renji.”

Nori nodded.

“Will the bearer and the second father come forward?”

A solemn march played as Renji and Tetsuya walked slowly up the aisle and took their places, Renji at Byakuya’s left and Tetsuya at his right.

“As is the expectation of our clan, we will now join the parents of the heir in matrimony. Byakuya, Tetsuya and Abarai Renji, do you give your promise now to love, honor and cherish each other. Will you honor the proud names that you wear, and will you teach your young progeny the grand history and duty of the Kuchiki family?”

“We will,” the three said together.

“Then, by the power granted to me, I now pronounce you Leader and noble spouses.”

Byakuya gently placed Kisho in the elder Nori’s arm, then turned to Tetsuya and embracing him gently as he bent to place a tender kiss on his cousin’s lips. Then, Tetsuya accepted the baby from Nori as Byakuya and Renji engaged in an equally warm, chaste exchange. The three spouses stood calmly together as the final blessings were read, then Nori excused them to walk back down the aisle, leading the guests from their seats and into the lovely gardens that had been decorated and filled with food and drink for the wedding celebration.

The night evolved into a spectacle of beautiful sights, sounds and sensations that Byakuya savored with an unrepentant heart…Tetsuya resting in an alcove, with Kisho feeding at his breast, his cousin’s blue eyes filled with love, contentment, and not a sign of sadness…Renji dancing and laughing with Rukia and Ichigo…his beloved spouses dancing together as Byakuya held the heir.

_I could not ask for more than this. Dear gods, thank you for the gift of these two men and of this new life they gave me. Thank you for helping me to appreciate the importance of my work as the Kuchiki leader and a Gotei taichou. Thank you for the love that has filled my heart and my life, so that I will never again know the loneliness I suffered before. I will never miss an opportunity to show my appreciation…now that I have come home._


End file.
